The Mikaelsons
by AmericanWordsmith
Summary: Just a few years after turning into a vampire Caroline is transitioning again. What is she becoming now? Only one family knows the answer... SMUT, serious lemons, Klaroline OTP, and a bunch of Caroline crackships like Carlijah and Koroline for some OT3 sexy goodness as well. Pre-The Originals, AU from season 4 of TVD. Possible femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes on canon and AU and general housekeeping:** _This picks up at an indiscriminate point in season 4… pre-sexy Klaroline woods scene, pre-NOLA and Hayley and the baby… canon with everything in the show until where we start and everything is AU from there. We are just generally in season 4 timewise but other AU notes are: there is no threat from Silas and no hunt for the cure and Tyler and Caroline have broken up for unspecified reasons. Certain things will be inherently OOC in order to make smut happen… mostly Klaus's behaviour will have to be modified. It's all for the sake of smut, just let it happen. This isn't supposed to be realistic, just sexy and silly and fun and maybe a little fluffy._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **-What is going on?!-**_

The last 12 hours had been the most terrifying and confusing Caroline Forbes had ever been through in her life… and that was saying something considering how out of her depth she'd been when Katherine Pierce turned her into a vampire not so long before. Not to mention all the baggage that came with vampirism. Her father torturing her was one she thought would hold a record for awful but this… this was a completely different type of unbearable.

 _How can I feel like I'm desiccating… and be so turned on at the same goddamn time? This isn't supposed to work this way!_ Caroline thought to herself for the thousandth time as her car finally pulled up to its destination.

This was the really bad part about what was happening. It had led her _here..._

* * *

" _Caroline, just have sex with someone as soon as you can," her one-night_ incredible _stand had said, raking his fingers through his hair in pure anxiety. "That's my best advice. Don't feel guilty about what's going to happen… just do it and move on."_

" _Jesus, what the hell are you talking about?" she shrieked at him, collecting the bedspread from the hotel bed around her naked form. "You just snapped my neck! Look I'm sorry that I lost control there and I'm not saying you were in the wrong but… what are you going on about now? You're really scaring me! You haven't even told me your name!"_

 _But he was already pulling on the last of his clothes and checking his pockets to make sure he had everything._

" _Are you seriously leaving?" she shrieked at him. "Look buddy, I'm a vampire, I'm fast and I can follow you-"_

" _Caroline," he stopped her, looking up at her with genuine sadness and regret. "Look, take the advice I already gave you but if you can't figure things out… find Klaus. He'll help you but, for god's sake, please don't tell him anything about me. I'm really sorry about this happening. It was an accident, I swear. I never would have… if you hadn't started draining me…"_

" _I'm sorry about that, your blood just… I don't know. Please just stay and tell me what's the matter!"_

" _I'm sorry," he said again. "I really am."_

 _And with that he'd flashed out quicker than she'd ever seen any vampire do._

That had been 12 hours ago at 6 in the morning after one of Caroline's most memorable one-night stands in more ways than one. The man she'd met at the bar had been an incredible lover, the best she'd ever had. But it'd been while riding him that she'd caught the scent of his blood… like nothing she'd ever encountered before. Suddenly, she knew what it meant to be a ripper and she was at his neck so fervently she was surprised she didn't take it clean off.

Then her world had gone black.

To save himself, the man had snapped her neck. When she woke in their hotel, he was still there and fretting while pacing nervously. Initially she assumed it was because he didn't realize she would come back to life. Then she spied her wallet open where he'd clearly pulled out her ID. Now, pacing with his back to her, he was mumbling and she clearly made out the words: _fuck, fuck, fuck…. Klaus, shit!_

Their brief conversation gave her no further insights into what the hell his deal was. After sitting in the bed somewhat disturbed and creeped out after he ran off, Caroline dressed and headed home. Something felt off but mostly she felt fine. She chalked it up to the unpleasant end to their interaction. Apparently the best sex of your life came wrapped up in a big old case of neurosis. So what if he'd looked like Bradley Cooper? Always make sure the person you go to be with isn't crazy first...

Then, within the first few hours of her morning getting back home, she was overwhelmingly struck with desire. Potent and intense, it struck her right in her core out of nowhere, just as she'd been settling down to get some real sleep. The minute she felt it, she writhed against her mattress and let out an unbidden but delirious moan. In quick succession a series of unwelcome images flashed through her mind: _Matt… Tyler… Stefan… Alaric? Jesus, why Alaric? ...Klaus._

Upon focusing on the prominent image of the sandy-haired original and his glorious lips, Caroline unashamedly reached into the drawer of her beside table to get out her vibrator and focus on getting herself off. It didn't make any season… after the mind-blowing lay she'd had the previous evening, she should have been good for at least a week but, instead, she felt insatiable.

She was able to get herself off quickly and, for about three minutes, she felt fine again. Her short-lived relief turned into frustration when she felt her core aching _again_ and she reached for her vibrator another time.

* * *

Things had only gotten worse from there. The need to keep cumming was intense and each time she was successful the fulfillment was so brief she was practically screaming in anger - and lust - each time she felt desire sparking again. It had been only three hours since she'd arrived home, now 9 am, and she'd lost count of how many times she'd gotten herself off. She'd had to go in search of new batteries for the vibrator twice.

She thought about what her one-night stand had told her: _Just have sex with someone as soon as possible._ He'd said it in such a foreboding way that Caroline was loathe to take his advice until she knew what was going on but, at this point, she didn't care anymore. School had already started but she was sure she could catch someone in between classes…

Getting dressed was a process, though. Having to stop fucking herself long enough to even throw on underwear had her pressing herself into a wall - pretending it was Klaus - and fingering her clit through her panties. After finding relief - she was getting _really_ good at being quick about it at this point - she pulled on her jeans. Even the way the rough material felt against her skin turned her on.

This was insane.

She splashed some cold water on her face before she left the house.

Sure enough, though, upon arriving to school she found one of the worse players on the football team when he was heading out of his Spanish class. Tim, she was was pretty sure his name was, was more of a bench-warmer than an actual player because he was such a terrible player. Caroline had seen him checking her out several times before and it was well known across the school that she was single again. Checking around her to make sure she didn't spy any of her close friends or exes, Caroline made her way over to him.

Even the way she made her approach felt completely different. Suddenly, it felt very much like she was _hunting_ but it wasn't his blood she was interested in. Her vision almost seemed to tunnel around her as she focused in on him, completely in tune to his every physical response to her, sensing that he was growing slightly hard from the moment he saw her. Her hips swayed in a seductive prowess she had never known she had and let a saucy smile rest on her features.

"Hey Tim," she said.

"It's a-actually Tom, Caroline," he said and as he became more aroused she felt the very distinct feeling of _hunger._

"You wanna get out of here for a little while?" she asked, without missing a beat and ignoring his correction.

"S-sure." He actually gulped, like a goddamn cartoon character. She felt herself smiling like Sylvester the Cat.

* * *

Driving out of the town a bit and into the woods, Caroline began to take him in the back seat. Straddling him in the car, she wasted no time in thrusting her tongue into his mouth and grinding her center against his bulging jeans. He wasn't that good looking, like a less-handsome Matt Donovan but, he would do.

 _Not to mention you'll be thinking of Klaus the whole time anyway_ , she thought to herself. His involvement in her fantasies had proved immensely helpful earlier that morning. Although, maybe this time she'd switch it up. _Elijah? Both of them?_ As the limits of her sexuality continued to be pushed as the day wore on, Caroline found herself thinking dirtier and dirtier thoughts.

But all of a sudden, the mood of her make-out session shifted. Her desire abruptly lurched into straight up hunger and she could feel the vampire veins beneath her eyes beginning to snake through her skin and then… _she was breathing him in._

Through their open mouthed kiss, tongues entwined, Caroline could feel herself _pulling_ something out of the boy and sucking it into herself. It felt like pure energy and light and, for the first time that day, she began to actually feel better. _What is going on?_ she still had the wherewithal to wonder. Her vampire senses picked up something though… his heartbeat. It was slowing.

Caroline pushed herself off of him sharply, doing her best to compose herself and hide her veins as she did. It wouldn't have mattered. Tom was so out of it he barely even registered her. He was alive but woozy; it looked like she had all but drained him even though she'd never even had the _urge_ to bite him. Nevertheless, had she almost just _killed_ him?

Leaning forward, she let her eyes dilate in compulsion.

"We're going back to school," she said. "All you'll remember is cutting class to huff some glue in the bathroom. That's why you feel woozy. You'll drink some water and go back to class."

The boy nodded dumbly before passing out. She double checked his pulse and, yes, he was still alive but this was troubling. Caroline had almost killed someone from having sex with them.

* * *

So that explained why he had told her to just have sex without looking back. She still didn't know what her hot one-night stand had done to her but he _knew_ that she might kill someone from sex. What happened after that? Well, she wasn't going to be trying that again because, honestly, she didn't want to find out.

That left her with his other piece of advice. _Find Klaus._ She would rather die.

And waiting until later that afternoon, still trying to survive on getting herself off, Caroline was finally reaching the point where she _truly_ had to face that quandary. _Would_ she rather die?

The bit of energy she'd taken from Tom had given her maybe an hour long break in the torture. But when her arousal resumed, it wasn't _just_ arousal anymore. No, she was so turned on that she almost felt _sick._ The longer she went, the greyer her skin became.

Caroline realized, with increasing horror as the hours wore on, that she was very rapidly _desiccating._

Strangely, the idea of blood right now kind of turned her stomach, had been all day. So she started with Stefan's bunny diet, seeing if a rabbit from the backyard might whet her appetite. That was when she first realized something was very wrong with her fangs. They were still there but they just didn't… _work._ This fact, to Caroline, was even scarier than the feeling of desiccation itself.

So finally she got in the car and drove to the Mikaelson home across town. Maybe at the very least Klaus would have some answers about what _the hell_ was going on.

And, as scared as she was, the throbbing wetness hadn't gone away. The idea of being around Klaus currently seemed both unbearable and like the best idea she'd had all day. She had to coach herself in advance: _You will_ not _sleep with him._

It was Rebekah who answered the door and Caroline cursed every deity anyone had ever believed in. This was another woman, another frequently-insecure blonde like herself if she wasn't mistaken, and Caroline was just sure Rebekah could read _every_ emotion crossing her features as she stood outside the house.

Caroline was right, of course. Her arousal was potent in the air around them, impossible _not_ to notice. But Caroline's embarrassment at the whole situation was noticeable too and Rebekah was surprised to feel something like sympathy. And then she noticed the distinct hint of fear in Caroline's eyes and her the grey pallor to her skin. Something was very wrong.

Instead of being slapped with some verbal abuse, Caroline was surprised when Rebekah's only response to her arrival was letting out a clearly concerned holler of: "Nik! You should really come to the door… you have a guest…"

Caroline's heightened hearing could pick out his response from across the house.

" _Whoever it is can bloody well leave or you can make them leave yourself!"_ he snapped back.

Caroline very visibly shuddered at the harsh sound of his voice which still oozed sex appeal even as he was berating someone. _That accent._ It had always made her a little weak in the knees before but this was completely different.

Rebekah's first instinct was to wrinkle her nose in disgust at Caroline's obviously attracted reaction to her brother's voice alone but, upon seeing Caroline so shaken with unbridled lust that she had to clutch the door to keep from falling, she couldn't help but grow confused again. Caroline had rebuffed Klaus's sexual advances enough times for Rebekah to know she had stronger willpower than this… What was going on? Why did she come to Klaus with _this_ problem of all problems when Caroline had always professed to hate him so much? Was this some sort of spell?

Caroline was shocked with the other blonde was at her side in a flash to help support her when she almost crumpled after hearing Klaus's voice.

"Bloody _hell,_ Caroline, what's going on?" Rebekah asked in pure confusion and, if Caroline was hearing her correctly, a little bit of sympathy.

In that moment her lust overcame her so profoundly that, looking at Rebekah who was holding her up by the shoulders, Caroline had to use _every_ ounce of her willpower not to kiss the Original Bitch on the spot. All sorts of dirty thoughts began to flash through her mind. _Rebekah was a thousand years old, of course she's had women before. Bet she's a little bit of a dominatrix; she seems the type._

Rebekah, who could still smell Caroline's growing arousal, seemed to know exactly what was going through Caroline's mind because she wrenched her head abruptly backwards in an indication that _no_ make-out sessions would be happening.

" _Niklaus!"_ she hollered again over her shoulder.

"No need to shout," Klaus said, appearing from behind her in the next instant. He'd sped across the house the instant he heard Rebekah say Caroline's name. "Caroline, love, what are you doing here? Rebekah, let go of her!"

Rebekah's eyebrows lowered at Klaus's snarl.

"I _can't,_ Nik, she can hardly stand up on her own," Rebekah responded with an eye-roll. The second Klaus had appeared Caroline seemed to almost turn to jelly in her hands. _What the hell is happening? This is how Nik is supposed to be around_ her _, not vice versa._

"I'm sorry…" their extremely flustered guest finally managed to work up the focus to say. "I need your help, Klaus, something is wrong with me."

Klaus had Caroline wrenched out of Rebekah's grasp in the next moment and was carrying her in his arms into the house.

She couldn't help it. The second she was pressed against his chest with his strong hands wrapped around her, a completely unbidden wanton moan worked its way from her lips. One of her hands worked its way up his chest to grip into his Henley and tug, as if she was trying to pull him closer. Her eyes were shut, both in pleasure and embarrassment. She couldn't believe this was happening to begin with but did it really have to happen in front of Rebekah?

At the heady sound of her moan, Klaus almost lost his own composure, nearly dropping her in surprise. He hadn't yet taken in the fact that Caroline was aroused until this moment. He had smelled it on her but… he'd been so distracted by Bekah's hands on her and the fact that she was there at all.

Seeing him startle Rebekah rolled her eyes again, "Jesus, Nik, pull yourself together," she chided. "Do I need to carry her in? Get her into the library."

"The _library?"_ Klaus balked, he could think of a number of places he'd like to get intimate with Caroline immediately but the library, where all of his siblings had been chatting together for the past hour, was not first on his list. Did Rebekah really bloody think that he'd be going _anywhere_ besides the bedroom right now?

"Trust me, Niklaus, she isn't here because she wants to get lucky, something's wrong," Rebekah said, leading the way into the house. "And I don't think she knows what it is."

"Is that true, love?" Klaus asked, looking down at her as he trailed behind Rebekah, growing more concerned each second. When Caroline mutely nodded her head in confirmation as she continued to writhe in his arms in clear discomfort he frowned. It had been his dream ever since he met Caroline to have her show up to his door wet and ready for him but… not like this.

Entering the library, Caroline groaned - out of frustration this time, not lust - when she heard two more voices.

"There you are Bekah, who was it?" Kol asked before noticing Klaus and Caroline behind her. "Well _hello_ darling! What brings you here tonight?"

Klaus was setting her down on the couch taking a seat on a chair across from her in what Caroline appreciated as a very considerate move.

"Is everything alright, Niklaus?" Elijah's voice spoke up next.

The sounds of both of them sent tremors racing straight through her body. Kol always sounded so deliciously flirty and _bad_. Elijah sounded so reserved and sophisticated and just… _sexy_. You could practically see his crisp suit just from listening to him talk.

"Caroline," Klaus began, prompting her first since he didn't have any idea what was happening to her yet either, "What's going on? Why are you here?"

Caroline groaned into her hands when Kol stood up to look over her while she was lying on the couch and Elijah appeared from behind her she finally got to see the flawless suit. Why were all the Mikaelson's so ridiculously attractive? She couldn't do this.

"Can I _please_ tell you in private?" she pleaded.

Klaus was about to acquiesce to her plea when Rebekah interrupted him.

"Nik, whatever is going on with her seems like a spell…" she began.

"Well, I believe Bekah and I are most well equipped in _that_ area!" Kol said brightly, "Come on, doll, just tell us all. We've been having a very dull evening."

" _Kol,"_ Klaus growled.

"Calm down, Nik, I'm just kidding…"

While the younger brothers bickered with Rebekah looking on, Elijah was stooping next to her on the couch to inspect her. His eyes traced over her greying skin, recognizing the signs of desiccation. This close to her, following his gentle gaze, Caroline's breath hitched in her throat and he caught sight of that as well. He could smell her desire. They all could.

And suddenly, Elijah believed he knew what had happened to Caroline. If he was right, this was going to be a discussion that involved _all_ of them, no matter how awkward and uncomfortable that might be for the poor girl.

"Caroline," Elijah prompted seriously, making both Klaus and Kol stop abruptly, "Have you had… sexual intercourse with anyone recently?"

" _Elijah!"_ Klaus barked but held himself back when Elijah threw him an annoyed look. Klaus did have to trust that Elijah was smart enough not to ask something of that nature without a good reason.

Caroline, for her part, was actually kind of glad she was starting this conversation with Elijah after all. He was so mature and so serious. He wasn't going to make fun of her mess with her. She could trust him to behave honorably in this situation.

"Have you, Caroline?" Elijah repeated.

Kol let an abrupt bark of laughter. "Really, Elijah? I think I know where you're going with this... That's not possible is it?" He seemed to innately understand where Elijah was leading with his question. Rebekah was quietly assessing the whole conversation.

"What?" Klaus demanded harshly. "What are you talking about? _Tell me._ "

Elijah didn't bat an eye at Klaus's frustration. He kept considering Kol's disbelieving response. "It's true that we thought they all died out centuries ago…"

"But were we ever really sure?" Kol asked.

Suddenly whatever they were hypothesizing seemed to click in Klaus's mind and a look of dread crossed his features.

" _No…"_ he breathed out.

Caroline sat up on the couch, wanting to shake him. He was scaring her.

"Klaus, what is it?" she asked, needing to hear the answer but also not wanting to.

"Love, you need to tell me, have you had sex within the last day?" he asked.

She couldn't believe how easily he seemed to be asking that question, honestly, in front of his family no less. He just looked resigned. There was no threat in his tone, though his eyes did still hold a look of jealousy and possessiveness.

"I don't see what that has-"

"Now is _not_ the time to be modest, love!" he insisted, rising from his chair to take a seat next to her on the couch, lifting her into a sitting position and gripping her wrist almost painfully.

" _Yes,_ okay, _yes!_ Last night I had a one night stand," she admitted. "Are you happy?"

"Obviously I'm not _happy,"_ he spat out with disdain before noticing the clearly hurt look that crossed her features. "No, Caroline, you haven't done anything wrong. Of course I don't like to hear about your one night stands but there are far more pressing concerns at the moment… and you are to blame for _none_ of them."

"Other concerns?" she asked, not hiding the trepidation in her voice. "Klaus what the hell is going on?!"

"Caroline, you feel like you're desiccating, correct?" Rebekah asked her, almost sounding _kind_ , Caroline realized with a shock.

"Yes but-"

"Have you tried feeding today?" she asked next.

Caroline grimaced and through the haze of her incredibly mixed up feelings and emotions right now, a tear finally slipped out. Just one. She wouldn't let herself crack more than she already was in front of the family of Originals.

"Yes and… I _can't_ ," she admitted. She let her fangs pop out, the veins appearing beneath her eyes as she did. "They're still there but I can't drain the way I used to, I don't even _want_ to. The thought of blood makes me sick to my stomach right now. What is this? You all seem to know, tell me!"

"Love, you're transitioning," Klaus told her softly.

She looked up to him where he was sitting next to her, his hand still on her wrist but now just holding it softly. Her eyes were wide but part of her _knew_ as soon as he said it that, of course, she was. She'd only felt this type of insatiable need for something when she'd first turned into a vampire. But what could a vampire transition into.

"Transitioning?" Caroline asked, hating how shrill her voice sounded but not knowing how to control it in this moment. "Into _what?"_

"You're transitioning into a succubus."

* * *

She woke up just a little later, with all of them crowded around looking down at her on the couch. For god's sake she had actually _fainted_ , that had never happened to her since she had turned.

"Love? Are you alright?" Klaus asked.

"A succubus? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" she asked, clutching her head which suddenly hurt.

"He most assuredly is not," Elijah said next. "We would know. After all, it was our family that created succubi."

 _Oh god,_ that introduction had _long-story_ written all over it. Caroline wanted to know what was going on with her and what it meant to transition into a succubus but, her desire had not waned in the slightest. It was only growing worse each passing second, surrounded by the _ridiculously_ attractive group. Right now, her eyes flitting between each of their faces - Kol's the only amused one among them, though both he and Klaus were looking at her hungrily - she just wanted to stop talking and _take_ one of them.

"We turned one vampire and one human into succubi many centuries ago in a spell we created with aid from a witch as a punishment," Klaus admitted. "We can tell you more about that later but right now, you're transitioning and we don't have much time…"

"How did this happen?" she asked next.

"Anything can be turned into a succubus," Kol explained next. "Supernatural beings or humans. The only people immune to being turned are the four people standing in front of you right now, a nifty little side effect of our involvement creating the spell to create the first succubi to begin with."

"You're turned the same way a human becomes a vampire. If you die with succubus blood in your system…" Rebekah said.

Caroline remembered the man from the night before. How sweet his blood had been to her then. She'd lost control and that _never_ happened to her.

"The man last night…" Caroline began, working it all out. "I smelled his blood and I lost control. He smelled so _good._ I almost drained him, almost _decapitated_ him and I think he panicked and snapped my neck."

Klaus growled next to her and held her gaze with fiercely blazing eyes, "I _will_ find whoever's done this to you." _God she just wanted to rip off his shirt right there…_

"But the bottom line is, Caroline," Elijah said, bringing their attention back to the present, "Like, becoming a vampire you must complete your transition or you will die."

"And I _do_ believe that your body is giving you some pretty clear indications of what you need to do…" Kol said with a salacious wink.

" _Kol!"_ Klaus barked again.

"I have to have sex?" she asked, ignoring Klaus's annoyed outburst.

"You have to _feed_ ," Rebekah said. "If you just have sex with a vampire you won't be able to feed because they're already dead. A succubus feeds of sexual energy and the same way two vampires can't sustain each other off of their own blood permanently… a succubus needs to feed off the life force of a living creature in full to complete the transition."

Caroline remembered Tom in the car. She had started to feed off of his sexual energy then but she hadn't finished the job. _Feed in full_. She had to kill someone.

"Look, I'm not going to rape _anybody!"_ she immediately began to protest. There _had_ to be a loophole.

"Love, I don't want you transitioning either," Klaus reassured her. "A succubus is immortal but I didn't imagine an eternity with you as anything other than a vampire…"

If Caroline wasn't both so turned on but worried at the same time, she would have taken the time to remind him that she would never be his for eternity - even if being his for tonight would be pretty great. Given the circumstances, though, she was almost a little touched.

"Is there anyway to delay the transition?" Klaus asked, looking between his siblings. "Just so we can buy enough time to track down a witch who could take a look at the succubus spell. There _must_ be a way to undo it."

Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah exchanged skeptical glances. Getting out of transitioning was never something they'd heard of. It was simply either do or die.

"Well, you can certainly buy her some time… maybe a few days, even, I would guess," Elijah considered carefully. "As long as she's able to feed when she needs to."

"I don't want to kill anyone!" Caroline said immediately.

"If you do that, you'll transition," Kol said with a smirk, "I believe Elijah had someone with more… _stamina_ in mind."

Caroline glanced nervously up to Klaus who was hyper-focused onto her. Her legs clenched together unconsciously as his intense gaze made her squirm in pleasure yet again.

"So if I feed off of someone immortal in the meantime… I won't transition right away?" she asked, hesitantly.

"You'll buy yourself some time but, if we can't figure out a loophole, you'll still have to finish the transition eventually," Rebekah told her. "Or you'll die."

Caroline sighed, pressing her face into her hands before dragging them down just enough to peek out at Klaus.

"Klaus? Could we perhaps go somewhere more private?" she asked, shyly.

The look of ardor he returned to her almost had her cumming on the spot and she couldn't help the soft little mewl that passed her lips. Kol chuckled next to her.

"Elijah, I want you tracking down the descendants of the witch that helped us create the spell. Rebekah, find the succubus who did this and get information out of him. We need to know how many there are left," Klaus began to order. "And Kol, put your knowledge of magic to good use. I want you looking at the spell and working on a way to counteract this on your own in case we can't find a descendant in time."

"Affirmative, commander," Kol saluted with a silly grin, before cocking an eyebrow at her. "Have _fun_ Miss Forbes…"

And before she realized what was happening next, Klaus had whisked her from the room.

* * *

 **Notes on the pairings and smut:** _Klaroline is my OTP so that is the main pairing of this fic. However, the whole point of this fic is to get Caroline laid by as many people I think she'd have good sexual chemistry with as possible… (Caveat: within the Mikaelson family only.) Thus, some of my favorite, favorite crackships ever will be explored including Carlijah and Koroline plus some, hopefully, salacious OT3 scenes between the three pairings. Will there be Carbekah? Possibly… haven't made up my mind yet but be forewarned that slash is potentially forthcoming. Each upcoming chapter will contain serious smut and lemons so if you're looking for something completely vanilla this isn't the place. No straight-up incest though, even if there are three ways._

 **Notes on inspiration:** _Huge shout out to_ _elisabethjj_ , _author of "Burns holes in your skin" on this site which was loosely my inspiration for this. That story's basic premise is that something happens to Caroline that makes her_ have _to have sex with Klaus and I wanted to explore the same prompt with a different twist… and a lot more people. I've been meaning to write a Caroline x All the Mikaelsons for months now and this silly, smutty, succubus idea was what finally pushed me to do it. Hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who followed and favorited and especially to everyone who left a note here or on Tumblr! I'm so pleased this is off to a positive start. CKhybrid, you're totally right that this is 100% a crackfic which is why it's so much no-pressure fun to write. Your review also made my night; the best thing to happen to you in this fandom is a lofty compliment and I hope I come through!**_

 _ **If this chapter had a very smutty theme song, it would be "Might Like You Better" by Amanda Blank.**_

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 2-**_

For the very first time she was standing in Klaus Mikaelson's bedroom. Caroline was overwhelmed with the scent of _him_ particularly when he was so very near and her new succubus powers were making so much about him more noticeable - the strain of his erection against his jeans, the clouded lust in his eyes, hands nervous like he wasn't sure where to touch her first.

His room was the essence of him. Dark but elegant, dangerous looking but inviting. What she supposed was his artwork graced the walls and a huge bed pleaded for them to lie back on its silken sheets. Klaus watched her assess the room, as if she were expecting it to tell her something about him. From the corner of her eye, Caroline was just waiting for him to approach her again.

But instead of making another move towards her, they were standing across from each other, several feet apart, just assessing one another. Caroline knew her chest was heaving with arousal; she'd been on and off panting with pure _need_ since she'd first heard his voice in the doorway. While she'd been amongst the group of them it had been embarrassing but, at the very least, they'd get so caught up in talking to each other that it would give her a moment to collect herself. One of one with any of these gorgeous Mikaelsons, her unadulterated lust was the only thing she could focus on.

"Love are you sure you want to do this?" Klaus began, looking at her like he was almost nervous. "What I mean is…. if there's someone else, another vampire… if you'd be more comfortable..."

" _Seriously?"_ she had to ask him, exasperated. "Like I would have come here in _this_ state if I hadn't known sleeping with you was a possibility!"

And with that she surprised him by launching herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her in response, accepting her attack with a muffled groan as their lips met for the first time. If he'd had his way and circumstances weren't so dire, he'd have preferred their first kiss to be slow and sensual… to allow himself the chance to taste her as long as he wanted. But there would be time for that later.

Caroline was quickly rewarded for her initiation. Klaus was already so turned on that just from their kiss she could begin pulling energy from him, inhaling it like a white vapor. Klaus moaned loudly at the sensation, it felt like she was caressing him from the inside out and all they were doing was kissing. She was _heaven._ He wasn't sure he would ever be able to stop, no matter how much she fed from him.

He tore his lips away from her to get a good look at her face, relieved to see that a little of her color had returned now that she'd begun to feed from him. In a quick maneuver, he pushed her sharply back onto his bed and was suddenly yanking off her boots, followed by her jeans. She was left in delicate red lace panties because, _of course_ , even if she'd come over here firmly believing she wouldn't sleep with him, what horny woman went to visit Klaus Mikaelson in anything but her prettiest lingerie?

"There will be time for slow and sensual later, my love," he told her, making quick work of her panties. "Because I think you _know_ having you just once won't be an option. But right now, you've been starving all day while you transition. I have to give you what you need and quickly."

She didn't even have time to respond when he harshly wrenched her legs open, holding a firm hand on either thigh to keep her legs pinned down, immobilized and wide open. Her cry of pleasure echoed sharply off the walls of the mansion, reverberating throughout the house into every room.

In the library below them, Kol laughed loudly, keeping his face buried in the Grimoire he'd picked up. _Sounds like someone's starting to enjoy transitioning after_ _all,_ he said _._ This time it was both Rebekah and Elijah who responded with a sharp: _Kol!_

Klaus was lapping at her clit at an unforgiving pace, allowing her to writhe her hips around against his face but keeping his grip on her legs firm enough to prevent her from arching further into him. Still, she could not slow the frantic rocking of her hips and she heard him growl before pausing his ministrations only momentarily to look up at her warningly.

"Settle down and I might just give you _more,"_ Klaus promised in a dark tone.

It took all of her willpower but Caroline focused enough to stop writhing. He wasn't teasing her, not now when her life was in danger. He was trying to get her off as quickly as possible and she was _interfering_ with her natural instinct to prolong her pleasure. She was instantly rewarded after stilling herself though when he plunged two of his fingers inside of her and began fucking her.

" _Fuck, Klaus!"_ she squealed out in the haze of her pleasure. She felt like energy was pouring into her as her pleasure built. "Don't stop, _god don't stop."_

"That's it love," he said, feeling her feed off of the energy from the pleasure he was giving her, like a tangible electric current running between both of them and sending throbbing sexual sparks into both of their centers. It was making him harder than he'd ever thought possible. He hadn't felt this kind of connection since the first time she'd drank from him on her birthday. He wanted to finish her off, to see her come _now._ Watching Caroline submit to him pleasuring her was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed in his long life.

Lowering his lips to her clit one final time, he took the sensitive bud into his mouth to suck while he fingerfucked her most sensitive spots. His other hand left her thigh to reach up to roughly fondle one her breasts which were heaving as she panted as he brought her closer to ecstasy. He playfully playfully pinched at a nipple, smirking at the erotic gasp it brought forth and Caroline was done for. She came _hard_ , harder than she ever had and, much harder than she had with the succubus the night before.

The white vapor she'd imagined sucking from Klaus as they kissed seemed to cloud her vision as she came, lost in the waves of her pleasure. Faintly, as if she was hearing herself in the distance, she could hear herself moaning. She sounded feral, like a cat in heat… claimed and mated by the wolf.

Well, sex as a transitioning succubus was certainly _different_. Either that or just sex with Klaus was different… Caroline didn't want to consider the possibility that both might be true. She was already overwhelmed enough as it was.

When she finally came down from her sexual high, aftershocks still coursing deliciously through her every limb, Caroline felt more fully sated in every sense than she ever had as a vampire. But Klaus was already pulling his own shirt over his head now and slipping out of his black jeans and boxers before crawling over top of her, smiling at her look of lust when she saw him naked and hard for her for the first time. The chains he always had sexily slung around his neck were dangling down onto her chest and she bit her lip in arousal at the cool contact against her skin.

All she could think was: _Oh, yes._ She _wanted_ this - very, very badly. And she was beginning to realize that these weren't just new feelings linked to her transition. Part of their potency was that they were only now surfacing after she'd neglected them for so many months.

Luckily, she didn't have to explain any of this to Klaus. He seemed hell bent on making sure she would be well taken care of for the next while. She knew that after this kind of sex, she would get much longer than the measly hour long break she'd gotten from her brief make-out session with Tom.

But before she could think about the _after_ any longer, she felt the tip of Klaus nudging precisely along her slit. He was forceful but not pushing in. His tip teased around her clit in maddening circles, content to tease now that he was secure in the fact that she'd fed, her color had returned, and she was no longer desiccating for the immediate time being.

Her head fell backwards as she let out a long strangled groan at the feel of him there. He chuckled darkly at her, amused by her extremely audible reactions. He'd always imagined that she was loud. One day he would have to take her somewhere public, eat her until she was to the point of screaming and see if the minx could keep quiet. He had a feeling that with her new powers as a succubus, she was well aware how her loud and gratified responses were egging him on.

She was so enticingly sensitive, all Klaus knew was that, eventually, he'd want to have tried touching and tasting every part of her. For the time being, though, he was content to revisit her lips which he'd earlier felt he left far too neglected when they'd been in such a rush. When Klaus lowered his lips to hers in a searing kiss, Caroline gasped, immediately just as aroused as she had been when they first entered the room.

He kissed her _so_ slowly, relishing in how soft she was and indulging himself with the unbelievable little noises he could elicit from her. She was far sweeter than anything he'd ever imagined in his fantasies about her. Then, just as slowly as he kissed her, he eased into her for the first time, surprising them both when he cried out more loudly than she at that letting out a sharp, almost pained " _Caroline!"_

She swore she almost inhaled her name straight from his lips as she fed. He couldn't help it, she felt so unbelievable, her warm wetness wrapped around him. He wanted to draw this out but he was so hard that it was difficult not to begin pounding into her hard and fast. Sex had never been like this for him before, even with other succubus in centuries before and, he wanted to ride out his first time inside of her and learn every inch of her.

It was intimate like this for awhile: foreheads together and their eyes locked when they weren't kissing, their hands clasped together on either side of her head, and agonizingly slow but deep sensual thrusts. At a certain point, the energy he was providing with her was so powerful that he became her breath.

" _Klaus!"_ she cried out, drinking in his essence through some supernatural pull that only opened a connection between them when they were making love. It was the strangest but most wonderful thing she'd ever experienced and soon enough, though his thrusts remained slow, Caroline could feel a second orgasm building already.

When her pleasure broke over her this time, wracking her limbs with tremors as her nails clawed down his back, something very peculiar happened. As she fed off of him while he fucked her though her orgasm, she began to sense everything about Klaus - what he was _feeling_ , what he was _thinking._ The intensity of the emotions he was feeling for her were too deep for her to comprehend in that moment so, instead, Caroline focused on the thought that had clearly passed through his mind and into her own: _mine._

Before she could even register how much that turned her on as her orgasm subsided, he was pulling out of her and flipping her onto her stomach. Then he was roughly yanking up her hips so that she was on all fours with her ass pressed into his torso and still raging erection, his cock soaked with her cum.

"One more time, love?" he asked, though the question was more rhetorical. Now he'd both gotten her past the initial danger of going too long without feeding _and_ had her slowly enough to emblazon the memory of the first time he'd ever felt her into his memory permanently. He'd held off long enough, now he was going to take her and truly claim her.

Without any further prompting, Klaus slammed into her harshly from behind, making Caroline actually scream out in pleasure. His pace was unrelenting, using his supernatural speed to his advantage, knowing that as a succubus she was more well equipped to take whatever he could give her than any other woman in the world.

From the sound of his growls, Caroline could sense that his wolf side was making an appearance. Interested to feed from that side of him, Caroline allowed herself to sink into the feeling of her pleasure. It was starting to become more familiar now, the sensation of feeling like something had emerged from her lover's gasps and moans that she could breath into herself and feed from. Caroline rocked her ass back into him so that he fucked her deeper, breathing in his energy when he the move forced him to let out a strangled " _Fuck, love…"_

They came with each other this time, Klaus pulling her up so that her back was flush to his chest while they rode out the high. One hand cupped possessively around her waist and the other reaching around to fondle her clit, rolling it back and forth over and over as she screamed for him.

When they collapsed on the bed next to each other, they were both laughing sort of deliriously, still flushed and overcome with pleasure. Klaus could help himself. He rolled onto his side and pulled her into him, making sure she was nestled comfortably on his chest with his arms tightly around her. Caroline found the move oddly touching and couldn't stop the smile that graced her features.

She felt _high,_ after being sick all day. Now she felt like she could do anything. Her eyes flitted back up towards Klaus grinning down at her sleepily, watching her like he still couldn't believe she was there.

"You look worn out," she commented in a joking tone.

His dimples were showing while he smiled at her, melting her heart more than just a little, "Making love to a succubus will do that to you…"

She ignored the fact that he called it making love. "You seemed pretty unstoppable just a second ago," she considered, her eyes twinkling.

"I have unlimited energy for you, sweet Caroline," he told her, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. "Doesn't mean that you're not a demanding and draining little minx anyway."

Then he kissed her again, softly and quickly. And again. And again, lingering this time. He didn't appear to have any interest in stopping. It was so nice that Caroline thought her heart just about might burst out of her chest.

 _What the hell had she gotten herself into?_

* * *

It was well over an hour later by the time they finally made their way back down to the library. Getting dressed had been a process with Klaus insisting that he could still smell her arousal all over her panties and jeans. Nevertheless, Caroline was happy that she was now feeling satiated and normal enough again to sit down and figure out what the hell had happened to her and what they were going to do.

"Have you found anything?" Klaus demanded of his siblings as soon as they entered the room, Klaus clutching her hand possessively.

"Ah, you're back. Sounded like you had a lovely time, darling, feeling better?" Kol asked Caroline unashamedly.

Klaus didn't even have to yell at him this time. His glare practically silenced the room… well except for Kol's muttered ' _Lighten up.'_

"Well, has anyone found anything?" Klaus demanded again.

"Alright, I think you could ask a little nicer, right?" Caroline asked, elbowing him with an eye roll. "Anyway, I wondering if before we discussed anything else you could finish explaining what's happening to me… what it means to be a succubus exactly?"

Elijah smiled at her warmly.

"Of course, Miss Forbes, please take a seat," he said. "You are looking much better."

A blush crept onto Caroline's cheeks but she only replied with a meek "Thanks, I feel better," considering he'd been much more gallant in his acknowledgement of what had just occurred than Kol had been. In her peripheral vision, Caroline could see Klaus staring down the older Mikaelson with a look of warning on his features. Neither of them said anything, though, as the group resumed their former positions around the couch and the seats in the library.

"So…" Caroline started, awkwardly, "You said you created succubi?"

"We did indeed, I regret to say now, my love," Klaus told her, keeping her hand in his own on the couch.

"It was the early 13th century," Elijah began to explain, "Shortly before the death of the great Eleanor of Aquitaine… less than 300 years before Katerina, the next Petrova doppelganger appeared…"

"We were enjoying a rare period of familial harmony," Rebekah picked up with a sad look, "They _do_ come about every now and again throughout the centuries. We were all living together and getting along, Kol and I had taken lovers…"

"Rebekah was with another vampire named Louis and I was courting a young human named Alys, a pretty little blonde like yourself, actually," Kol added, sounding not nearly as bitter as Rebekah clearly still was about the whole story.

"They betrayed us," Rebekah spat. "The whole family. We never knew Louis and Alys had ever met before we introduced them but it turned out that been working together all along. Alys was a hunter that had made a bargain with Louis who bought his life from her by promising to help take down our family."

"When we discovered their plot, we banded together to help Kol and Rebekah have their revenge," Elijah said.

"At the same time, I was just beginning my quest to start the myth of the sun and moon curse to find every element I needed to break my Hybrid Curse," Klaus added next, "The idea of creating Hybrids hadn't even occurred to me but the idea of creating something that had an innate sire bond had. When Elijah approached me about finding a means of revenge for Louis and Alys's betrayal… I had a suggestion."

"Klaus got us a witch, a very powerful French witch by the name of Marie Augustus, and together we helped her create a variation of the spell our mother once used to create us," Kol said.

"The spell was modified to make their life force come from sex," Rebekah said. "We found out that both of them had human lovers outside of their ruse with our family. We wanted to make sure that they would have to suffer an eternity not able to take a human lover again without killing them."

"We also thought… there was the potential that we could make them sire bound to us, if we used our blood in the ceremony," Klaus finished.

"Wait? Original blood created succubi?" Caroline asked, almost not believing what she was hearing.

"Not just Original blood… the blood of _four_ Originals, including the Original Hybrid," Elijah confirmed."It's why we're the only beings you can never turn. It's also why feeding from us can help delay your transition… feeding from the source of your creation is a powerful thing," he explained, before continuing with explaining her creation, "Although including our blood in the spell did _not_ end up effectively forming any type of sire bond."

"My creation of the succubi species was, in many ways, a test run for my ultimate creation of my Hybrids. When I later conceived of my Hybrid army, I knew to do a lot of things different to avoid the mistakes we made in creating succubi," Klaus said.

"Great so I'm the product of one of your test runs? You Mikaelsons… always screwing things up for me," Caroline groaned.

"And now you just want us screwing you," Kol intoned in a tone of fake sympathy.

Klaus was prepared to get up and strangle his brother for that one but, Rebekah took care of it for him and slapped Kol smartly on the back of his head.

" _Ow!_ Bekah!" he cried out. But he caught Caroline's eye, letting her know that he'd seen the wild flush that graced her features when he said that. Oh, had he caught onto something?

"Look, Caroline, being a succubus isn't a _bad_ thing…" Klaus cut himself off when he found himself on the receiving end of her sharp glare. "Okay, so if you sleep with a mortal being, you'll kill them… but you can still spend an eternity with another vampire."

"That's not the point, I didn't _chose_ this. I wanted to be a vampire!"

"You didn't chose becoming a vampire either, love…" he replied softly. "But don't worry, we'll figure a way out of this mess yet. Speaking of which, can I _please_ get an update now on what you all have managed to discover?"

There were still a lot more questions Caroline had but, right now her head was swimming with information. Elijah was engaging Klaus over some names of witches he'd looked up so Caroline leaned over to Rebekah to ask her where the kitchens were.

"Do you all have anything in the house besides blood? I think I could just use a piece of fruit and a glass of water to… get some space for a second," Caroline explained.

Rebekah nodded, seeming to understand, and gestured down the hall outside the library.

Caroline swore softly to herself as she made her way towards the kitchen. Okay she no longer felt ill, Klaus had completely satiated her but… that didn't change what she was fundamentally becoming right now and that was a highly sexual creature. Klaus acting the part of the sweetest post-coital lover she'd ever had was seriously testing her resolve… Not to mention, Kol hadn't been _wrong_. Sitting around with the Mikaelsons was becoming increasingly intolerable. She _did_ just kind of want to screw all of them… was that awful?

Stepping into the kitchen, Caroline found a glass so she could pour herself a glass of ice water. She downed half of it quickly trying to cool herself off and stop picturing the hard angular lines of Klaus's body… or was that Kol's? But the curve of that lip was so full… could it be Rebekah?

 _Snap out of it!_ Caroline berated herself. She picked up a pear and bit into it hoping to distract herself with food when water didn't calm her down. Unfortunately, it was a _very_ good pear and as some of its juice accidentally spilled onto her neck and down to her cleavage, she couldn't help but imagine Elijah walking into the room to lick the errant drop off of her.

That particular image resonated within her so forcefully that she couldn't _unsee_ it.

 _In her fantasy, she dropped her pear as Elijah wrench her around to press his erection into her from behind. He ripped open her blouse, somehow managing to seem effortlessly reserved and mannered even as he handled her so abruptly. One her shirt was in tatters his fingers were dancing over the tops of her breasts as they threatened to burst from her bra. In her fantasy she moaned and Caroline hoped to god it hadn't happened in real life._

 _In her mind, Elijah gently pulled her neck back so that he kiss and suck at her sensitive flesh from behind. He was kneading one of her breasts forcefully through her bra now, making her arch her back to push her chest more firmly into his hand. His other hand dropped to her waist, skillfully sneaking in beneath the waist of her jeans and doing nothing more than cupping her firmly. She inhaled sharply at the contact but both of their heads flicked to the doorway of the kitchen when they saw Kol enter with a snicker._

 _Caroline could feel the heat rising on her cheeks, both in the fantasy and in real life. But fantasy-Elijah wasn't perturbed in the least. No, he turned Caroline more fully towards his approaching younger brother. Kol quirked an eyebrow and addressed Elijah._

 _"Do you know what I think she'd like Elijah? I think she'd like it if we both touched her at the same time…" Kol said, talking to his brother but wholly focused onto her. The words leaving his lips were sexy enough to almost have her cumming on the spot._

 _Elijah nodded before releasing her neck from his onslaught of kisses and bites to answer Kol, "Yes, I think you're right."_

 _Using his vamp speed, Kol was immediately in front of her, breathing her in intensely but not touching her._

 _"Would you like that, darling?" he asked her softly. "Would you like to have both our hands on you at once?"_

 _Elijah was still just cupping her core, not touching her more than that and only teasing her breast and neck. She bucked against him begging for more but Kol tisked at her motion, indicating that she'd have to answer to get anything else out of either of them._

 _"Yes, Kol, please… Elijah..." she said, not afraid to beg for them in her mind where no one would ever hear it...  
_

"Well now, darling, what are you up to in here?!" the sound of the sinisterly sugary voice - always flirting, always teasing, always _pushing_ \- in _real life_ this time, had Caroline's eyes snapping open. She hadn't dropped the pear in real life at least. She just had her eyes closed, was possibly moaning, slightly draped over their marble counters, and looked like a woman in the throws of passion was all, right?

Kol quirked an amused eyebrow as he stalked towards her sinfully slowly, without blinking. "Telling yourself some dirty stories, hmm?" he asked her, playfully. "Do you want to play a game? I bet I can guess what your story was about…"

With that he had her back pressed into their stainless steel fridge, his pelvis pressed purposefully into hers. She let out a sharp, breathy whine without meaning to, the blush on her cheeks only intensifying when he grinned at the noise. He leaned in very close to her and placed a hot, wet open-mouthed kiss onto her neck. Caroline could feel herself shuddering and trembling with desire as her resolve crumbled and Kol's grip on her tightened to keep her upright.

"Hush darling, I won't let anything happen," he told her, trying to assuage whatever nerves were making her shake like that, unaware that it was just her arousal. He looked down at her, purposefully glancing down to her lips, indicating his next intention when another voice sounded from down the hallway.

"Caroline, love? Is everything alright?" Klaus called out from the library. They could hear his steps approaching.

Kol was off of her so fast it was like someone had scalded him with vervain. He leapt across the room, leaving Caroline to compose herself against the fridge alone.

She barely found her footing in time.

* * *

 **One quick note - this fic isn't going to be angsty. At least not** _ **very.**_ **So don't worry about hearts being broken, I promise all the sexy goodness can happen and we'll still be able to get the warm fuzzies at the end of the day too. That's the goal anyway!**

 **Thanks again to everyone for reading! I'd love to hear what you think, if the smut is doing it for you, if the fluff is as fluffy as you'd like or if it's too subtle, what you'd like to see, yadda yadda. Anything I can put in to make your smut dreams come true? I will definitely consider all requests! Reviews are fuel, thanks so much guys! Next chapter: Carlijah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Very long, only roughly edited. Sorry about errors, I will be going back tomorrow to clean it up. Didn't want to wait until tomorrow to publish it since I can never be sure when I'll even be up. :p  
**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 3-**_

"Everything is fine brother dear, I just came to check on our newest little succubus," Kol answered for her.

Caroline was pretty sure her heart was still in her throat from the fact that Kol had been about to kiss her and from how strongly she'd reacted to his dominance over her. She had _wanted_ him, still did, even now that Klaus was right in the room. No part of her wanted to give Klaus the wrong idea about where things were headed but, she also didn't want to lead Kol's never-ending advances on. If that meant being a little more publicly affectionate with Klaus then so be it.

When he entered the room, Caroline composed herself as best she could and rushed to his side to allow him to support her.

"What's the matter?" Klaus asked her, straight away, ignoring Kol's input.

"Nothing, I'm just still feeling shaky… transitioning isn't easy," she lied as smoothly as possible.

Klaus seemed to buy it, affectionately tucking her hair behind her ear and placing a soft and loving kiss to her lips, smirking when he felt her begin to pull in and feed for just a taste of the energy between them. Caroline couldn't help the fact that she enjoyed it, even though she was well aware that Klaus was putting on this display at least in part for Kol's benefit. Klaus was relentless in his need to send a possessive message.

When they parted, he leaned his forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes earnestly, "Can I speak with you privately for a moment?" he asked. "Just in the hall?"

"Of course," she said and followed him out of the kitchen. She immediately tensed and tightened her grip on his hand when she saw several hybrids preparing luggage. "You're _leaving?"_ she asked, incredulously.

Klaus turned towards her with pained eyes, hating the sound of hurt and fear in her tone even as he was simultaneously overcome with happiness at how quickly their relationship was blossoming from this experience.

"You'll be fine for at least six hours now, Caroline," he assured her, "We've seen the transition before and we've consulted the old notes. Now that you've fed from me, you'll be fine for awhile."

"So I just have to _wait_ for you for six hours?" Caroline demanded, not at _all_ sure about her ability to stay here without him. She had _no_ self-control, she'd just proved that with Kol. "I don't understand why you have to leave at all."

"Elijah believes he's located a descendant of Marie Augustus," Klaus said. "She's just north of us in Alexandria, I'll be back in no time at all… if you want me to fix this, she may be our only hope."

Caroline sighed. "Six hours?" she asked, confirming the exact time.

"And you can text me whenever you want," he added. Caroline both hated and loved his boyish enthusiasm. "I might not always be able to answer you right away but I _will_ respond."

"Klaus, thank you so much for helping me but…" Caroline started. "But I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm grateful for your help but I'm not even sure what things I'm feeling right now are real and what things are just products of the transition, you know? So like, please don't make whatever _this_ is, more than what it is, okay?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever, love," he said before backing her into the hall of the wall behind them. She let out a muffled noise of surprise when he hoisted her legs around his waist and pressed their lips purposefully together again, all but _forcing_ to feed from him as he unashamedly poured all of his desire into her. Caroline was floored; she had no idea how he was opening up the connection between them that she needed to feed or sense his thoughts, emotions, or desires… she'd thought that power was hers alone as a succubus but she suspected it had something to do with the link between their blood.

All Caroline could feel was his unyielding _want_ for her, somewhat undercut by the hot and angry frustration that he couldn't have her at this particular moment and _why_ couldn't he just have her again and again forever? It was kind of scary but definitely sexy and Caroline ground herself into his erection, wishing he would take her against the wall in this moment. The people he'd had milling about to pack up for their trip had disappeared.

"Yes, well, your reaction just then certainly just felt like _gratitude_ ," he sneered down at her, knowingly, before placing a final soft kiss to her lips. "Six hours," Klaus promised one more time. "I won't be gone a second longer. Just stay here and stay safe until then."

* * *

But Klaus did not return.

Rebekah had set Caroline up in a guest room where she tried to distract herself by reading but failed miserably. Instead, she returned to her old routine of getting herself off. She was having an easier time of it now that she had a fresh supply of memories from several rounds of the best sex of her life. Not to mention her heated little moments with Kol. Not to mention the fantasies about Elijah in the kitchen that kept plaguing her thoughts. She shocked herself when, at some point later, she actually pleasured herself into falling asleep. Part of her brain conceded that the brief respite of sleep had likely only been possible at all because she'd fed from Klaus earlier.

She woke up four hours later, with only two hours left on Klaus's deadline. Figuring she could make it that long, she left the guest room to join the Mikaelsons downstairs again where they were still looking through grimoires long into the night. Still feeling incredibly awkward, Caroline joined them, doing her best to disguise her arousal. Kol would send her heated looks fairly frequently but kicks from Rebekah under the table kept him in check as they all worked and tried not to watch the time. Caroline thought she might have spied Elijah staring at her at several points but when she'd look up, he had never moved a muscle and she knew it must all be in her head.

A quarter till 3 a.m. when Klaus was set to return, they could all see Caroline anxiously watching the clock. He hadn't texted her but she hadn't texted him either. She didn't want to interrupt before he was set to be back in case she accidentally distracted him and made him take longer. Caroline just needed to have faith that he would be back with a solution for her soon…

The Mikaelsons had all been strangely silent for the past two hours since she'd rejoined them but now it was even worse as the minutes crept by. 2:47… 2:53… 2:54… 2:58… The six hour deadline came and went.

Then, seven hours in, they still hadn't heard from Klaus and he wasn't answering their calls. And Caroline was starting to look distinctly grey again And then and hour stretched into two hours…

First they sent out more of the hybrids after him. And then they all got further spooked when Caroline's arousal got out of control again alongside the desiccation process. She'd had to leave the library table with the books to lay on the couch again, wanting to wrap herself around anything that _moved_ in that moment. She shamelessly pressed a hand again herself through the cover of her jeans and Elijah exchanged a concerned look with Rebekah after that. Kol was watching nearby like a cat waiting to pounce.

It hadn't been much longer before Elijah went out himself. He wanted to at least get a sense of how far Klaus had gotten. Had he even made it to Alexandria? Was anyone leaving the slightly northern city with news of any unusual activity? Elijah promised only to leave for a short while to seek out information nearby and lead the hybrids in better instruction. He left things in Rebekah's hands in the meantime. Caroline was terrified.

She had to endure a half an hour with the added obstacle of Kol's constant offers to help her out before Elijah returned.

"You know darling, I really think we could have a lot of fun together…"

" _Kol, shut it!"_ Rebekah would screech before hurling a book at him.

"Do you think Niklaus would prefer it if she _died_ Bekah?" Kol demanded.

"I think he would prefer it if we compelled her a human to force her to transition," Rebekah answered with undeniably good logic. "He'd rather have her as a succubus than not have her at all."

"Look," Caroline hissed out through gritted teeth, half in annoyance at their proposed solutions and half out of frustration with herself because she was seriously considering both of them. "It looks worse than it is. I was this shape for _hours_ before I even worked up the nerve to come here in the first place."

Then Kol was sitting down beside her on the couch, smirking at the fact that she was again at the stage of transitioning where it was difficult for her to hide anything. Kol had a knack for reading body language. Everything about Caroline - from how her breath would catch in her throat on and off after he sent her a certain look to her dilated pupils - screamed that she wanted _him._ And possibly Bekah a little bit too but, he'd be damned if that would be happening _first._

Kol had been with succubus many times in the past. One reason that succubi had died out (well, _nearly_ died out, apparently) was because their blood was all but _irresistible_ to vampires, Kol included although he didn't get the bloodlust typical vampires did from it. More often then not, a vampire _would_ eventually kill a succubus in a sexual encounter, as Caroline almost had with her succubus. This was also likely one of the reasons Klaus was so adamant that Caroline not transition, as he'd need to be protecting her from vampires at every turn. The Originals had never had a problem controlling themselves with succubi, though, and Kol didn't doubt she'd be delicious.

"If you change your mind…" he purred out his tone half joking and goading and half darkly serious.

Caroline forced a scoff out when she wanted to sit up, grab him, and take his offer then and there. She couldn't deny that she _was_ starting to develop real feelings for Klaus; she _wished_ he would come back and was surprised to find herself genuinely a little bit worried about him given her certainty that he would never break his word to her. But transitioning into a succubus, she could feel things innate to her new nature… and monogamy wasn't necessarily one of them. The energy she got from sex was her life source now and Caroline never saw herself as someone exclusively eating the same food everyday.

Not wanting to let her mind wander enough to let her guard down around Kol, and also still feeling genuinely ashamed at her response Caroline rolled her eyes at him before responding, "What makes you so sure you could get the job done anyway, Buddy?" She had said it more to convince herself than she had to get any reaction from him but, the moment she let it out she wanted to take the words back.

Kol actually _sneered_ at her then, looking meaner than she'd ever seen him. But, though he was clearly affronted, the sexual tension between them rose tenfold in the heat of the moment and Caroline's new powers took over to allow her to reach into the connection between them as she had with Klaus. She could hear his thoughts. _Oh, that's a fucking challenge, darling. And I accept._

She released the connection to his mind as if she'd been scalded. And then he fucking _winked_ at her. He knew, she realized, that she had been able to read his thoughts.

" _Down,_ Kol," Rebekah hissed again, clearly at least somewhat aware of what had just passed between them and finding the whole situation so surreal it was giving her an anxiety attack.

Luckily, just a few minutes later, Elijah at least returned, as he promised, in the event that he still could not find anything about Klaus. Given that his search was unsuccessful and their attempts to locate him over the phone were also coming up empty handed... they were all beginning to feel more than a little worried about what had happened to Klaus. He hadn't found _anything_ , there was no strange news from Alexandria. Klaus's team had moved so stealthily, so as not to draw attention to their arrival, that Elijah could not track him in this short of an amount of time. Short of going to Alexandria himself, he had no options but, he wasn't willing to leave Caroline. Instead he sent more hybrids with very explicit instructions on how to keep him updated.

Caroline's desiccation was happening so rapidly now that they soon had to make a choice. The poor girl didn't have as much time as she thought in the transition; she had to feed on _something_. Rebekah looked to Elijah for guidance and Kol looked to him out of interest, knowing that his own opinion would be unequivocally and quickly vetoed. Whatever Elijah said would happen next was the _only_ thing that would be happening next.

His siblings knew him well enough to know that Elijah would never optionally abandon Caroline in this situation. Not only did he truly believe that Klaus would prefer her alive to dead, no matter the costs, Elijah did care for Caroline as well and didn't feel prepared to let anything happen to her. And, finally, some part of him was honest enough to admit that he was clearly at least _somewhat_ enjoying the opportunity he'd been presented with. Every time he'd seen Caroline since learning of Klaus's infatuation it made more sense. Initially nothing more than an intriguing baby vampire, Elijah had also come to appreciate the fierce light shining within the girl that Klaus so often spoke of.

He'd be _more_ than happy to assist Caroline in staying alive without transitioning until Klaus got back. His enthusiasm didn't make the situation any less complicated, though.

Which was why the remaining Mikaelsons left to watch over Caroline currently found themselves in a bit of a quandary. They needed to keep Caroline alive, obviously, but Klaus was going to be _more_ than unhappy with whomever was called upon to do what was needed. The blonde, though, squirming wantonly on their couch, was fading fast.

"Are we _sure_ there isn't a way she can just get herself off… a loophole around this?" Rebekah asked.

"I've tried everything, trust me. I went through a lot of options before I worked up the nerve to come _here_ , obviously," Caroline snapped, squirming in a mix of pleasure and clear discomfort.

She couldn't help it when her explanation was punctuated with a sharp and heady moan. She was past the point of embarrassment, she was just scared. Elijah, ever the gentleman, had been avoiding looking at her except when they were specifically speaking to one another. Rebekah was also avoiding her eye but out of discomfort. And she couldn't help but be concerned by how the breath clearly caught in both of her brothers' throats when they heard the sound, even if Elijah was still keeping his back carefully turned from everything.

On the couch, Caroline pressed her legs together tightly, trying to find some friction. Kol's eyebrows jumped up in amusement as he watched her try to find relief. At this point even his typically unflappable indifference had morphed into a vague hope that they'd be able to help the poor girl. But, that didn't mean this wasn't quite a bit of fun in the meantime...

Kol was unabashedly raking his gaze over Caroline's aroused form, again and again. It was something he most certainly would not have had the gall to do with Nik around but, the moment Klaus had left the premises to chase the lead to curing Caroline, Kol had made a blatant show of being hypnotized by Caroline on the couch. Kol was no stranger to sex; he typically prided himself of being the most depraved of his siblings in the sex department. But he'd never seen anything like this. Even in her deathly pallor, an aroused Caroline arching her back upwards to push her nipples at the fabric of her shirt was one of the most magnetic sites he'd ever seen. He could now understand why Klaus had so desperately wanted a taste of her all this time. Who would have thought the formerly prim little baby vampire could come undone like _this?_

"Please," she begged to none of them in particular, "I need help. I can't keep waiting."

Her eyes were closed in shame at that. Elijah's heart lurched for her. She was truly humiliated but she didn't need to be. This wasn't her fault; if anything it was theirs. _Gods we should have made sure they were truly gone when we first suspected they'd died out,_ he thought.

"I'm out of the running for this one," Rebekah declared immediately in response to Caroline's plea.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Please, Bekah, you've been openly bi since before Klaus daggered me but I had it figured out long before that," Kol called her out. "And you have a thing for other blondes. I think part of you has always wanted to have a doppelganger."

Rebekah blushed letting them all know that he'd hit close to home with that guess.

"But _I've_ already offered, darling, if you feel you're in need of assistance _right now_ …" Kol purred, striding over to the couch to lean over top of Caroline, nudging a knee between her eagerly parting thighs.

She immediately rubbed her throbbing and wet core against him, reveling in the slight extra friction the fabric of his jeans provided, basically dry humping him without control. She let out a breathy sigh at the feeling and Kol found himself leaning in, wanting to suck in everything she had to give out in the haze of her lust. At his motion, she could feel him breathing against her neck, hot and demanding, and she remembered the feel of his lips on her in the kitchen. Caroline's back arched upwards so that she could feel her tightening nipples straining against her bra before crushing the length of her torso against his, not giving a damn who saw them in that moment.

 _Oh, what a perfectly sweet little toy. He bet she tasted like peaches. He bet she'd enjoy fucking both Klaus_ and _himself, the dirty little thing,_ Kol thought to himself as he enjoyed in the feel of her soft body writhing against his and her succubus powers, unbeknownst to her, sent pleasurable little sparks of arousal coursing through him.

" _Kol,"_ Elijah hissed in deadly warning, " _Remove yourself."_

Kol was well enough versed with Elijah's tones to know which ones to obey immediately. In a flash he was off of Caroline, who whimpered in protest, and he had taken a seat next to his sister across the room. He at least had the decency to turn his body at an angle in the chair that hid his hard member straining against his jeans, completely ready for her.

"Apologies, Elijah, I didn't realize you wanted to be in the running as well," Kol joked. But at Elijah's uncomfortable silence he let out a disbelieving laugh. "You _do_? Ha! Caroline, you little minx!"

She couldn't help her response that time either. Hearing Kol use a word like "minx" in that sexy goddamn accent had her bucking her hips into the air to meet an imaginary partner.

"I _do_ think," Elijah said next, "That if any of us are to do this… if any of us needs to _help her_ before Klaus returns... I would perhaps be the best option. Rebekah has made it clear she's not interested and, let's be honest, Kol you do not exactly have a history of noble intentions. Klaus is far more likely to see me as doing what had to be done and you purposefully taking advantage of this situation."

'It's strange that I feel this way but, I won't deny that I do agree with that logic…" Rebekah admitted.

Kol huffed in annoyance, "What about Tatia?"

"Caroline is not Tatia. Caroline is a succubus, not a creature easily _'stolen'_ to begin with. It is part of her basic nature to feed off of more than one creature now to stay alive. Klaus knows this as well as any of us do because he helped create the spell that made them… in fact it might be safe to say he was more involved with its development than any of us," Elijah argued. The one thing they all seemed to agree on was the fact that this overriding sense of familial guilt for creating succubi in the first place and _putting_ her in this position, lead to a lot unusual and extenuating circumstances.

"Why don't we ask Caroline who she prefers? It should be up to her!" Kol tried, one final time, when Elijah's reasoning won out again.

"I don't _care_ , just _do_ something," she pleaded, the feeling of desiccation now reaching a new and startling intensity that made her survival instinct kick in on overdrive. Her eyes were completely lackluster. Elijah didn't need to be asked twice.

"Rebekah, Kol… leave us, please," Elijah ordered simply.

"'Lijah are you _sure-"_

"Now, Rebekah."

They left but, not without a considerable amount of grumbling from Kol about how _this wasn't fair at all_ and _shouldn't he at least be given a fighting chance?_

Elijah stood over top of her to survey her writing form, raking his eyes over her while wondering what would be the best way to proceed. Caroline was sure looked like a mess but she couldn't bring herself to care. Instead, she surveyed the crisp lines of his perfect suit, biting her lip when it clicked in her brain just how attractive the man in front of her was. But what he said next wiped every dirty thought clean from her brain.

"I'm tempted to treat this almost clinically," he began in soft consideration, though he had a feeling he'd never possibly be able to follow through on that when he was dealing with the flushed and panting goddess in front of him.

But everyone had seen how Caroline had allowed Niklaus to hold her and clutch her hand after they'd made love. She still didn't look like she was ready to accept Niklaus's offer of always and forever quite yet but there was no doubt that something had changed between them now and Caroline was starting to care for his brother in return. As much as he may have wanted to selfishly indulge in the woman before him - and also save the poor girl's life and Niklaus's heart - if she was falling for Niklaus, it was unlikely she would genuinely want to do this with Elijah. But she didn't want to transition either.

"You seen loyal to Niklaus, I don't want to make you uncomfortable but you must understand… if you were to die…" Elijah followed up. Unfortunately, Caroline was still reeling from what he'd first said, having misunderstood his meaning, unable to read his desire for her in the haze of her own spiraling emotions. _Treat the situation clinically?_

Caroline scoffed when he finished. The truth was that yes, she had been developing feelings long enough for Klaus that even she would consider herself foolish for not admitting a burgeoning sense of loyalty. But, now that she was transitioning, she had new desires. And practicing monogamy, according to those new desires, wasn't an unequivocal way to show your loyalty. Plenty of people were living happy polyamorous relationships these days… It _wa_ _s_ the 21st century after all, right?

Not to mention, she and Klaus weren't even _in_ an official relationship yet! She could admit now that she'd been interested in him for awhile and definitely still was now but… perhaps under new parameters?

Plus, the prospect of being with Elijah was exciting. Prim, proper, just begging to be fucked into a frenzy that forced him to be just a _little_ less appropriate than usual. Caroline had fantasized about Elijah more than just once before this whole mess began.

The problem was, it now appeared that Elijah didn't have any real interest in her. _Treat the situation clinically?_ she asked herself again, a second disbelieving time. He was only doing this to save their asses from Klaus.

Almost seeming in read her mind or, at least her discomfort, Elijah quirked his head in confusion at her scoff.

"Please tell me what is the matter Caroline, I do not wish for this to be an unpleasant experience for you," he said.

He had reached over to tenderly stroke her upper arm and she vaguely realized that at some point he had stopped calling her Miss Forbes and started calling her Caroline. She wrenched her arm away when telltale goosebumps broke out across her skin but it was too late. He had noticed and was smirking at her, clearly amused.

"Playing hard to get?" Elijah asked, his tone so blatantly flirtatious that even Caroline didn't miss it. Despite her confusion at this sudden turn in the conversation, her pussy clenched in response. She'd _never_ heard Elijah use a tone like that… almost sounding like _Kol_ in how he baited her. He spoke with a confidence that suggested it didn't really matter what walls she put up right now because he knew _exactly_ what buttons to press to have her moaning out his name like he was playing an instrument. Apparently this was a talent that all the Mikaelson's possessed in some form.

She snarled back at him in response, still offended, "Excuse me for not being excited to bone someone who is _clearly_ just doing this to save his own ass. Go ahead! Start being _clinical!"_

Elijah did something very unexpected at the end of that short rant. He threw his head back and let out a loud, disbelieving laugh. Caroline couldn't hide the deep and angry blush that spread hotly across her cheeks.

"Don't laugh at me, this is hard enough as it is!"

Elijah immediately collected himself upon sensing her distress and looked down at her fondly.

"Forgive me Caroline, I was not laughing at _you_ ," he explained. "I am laughing at the absurd notion that any heterosexual man would not be _more than_ interested in… well, assisting you at this particular moment, myself included."

Caroline's eyes widened an infinitesimal amount and she swallowed, waiting for him to continue.

"I only offered to be clinical out of respect for anything you might be feeling for my brother but perhaps I was wrong to assume…" Elijah began before finally taking a seat next to her on the couch. She was still laying there intermittently writhing and clenching her things together as firmly as possible. He, of course, was sitting perfectly still and postured, the only sign he was feeling casual that one ankle was crossed atop his knee as he regarded her. "Rest assured that if you prefer to be _seduced_ , it would be my absolute pleasure."

Caroline involuntarily arched her back off the couch at that statement, spoken so slowly, his voice caressing each word as his gaze bore into her. She shuddered violently, having to force herself to calm one last time before she finally gave in. Though monogamy was no longer part of her basic instinct, honesty and treating people with respect still were, so she made sure that Elijah knew the truth of what she was feeling.

"I _am_ starting to feel something for Klaus," she admitted, holding his gaze as steadily as possible while he still examined every inch of her, unabashedly, even as she spoke of his brother. "But it still scares me how much he wants me, maybe now more than ever. As long as I'm like _this_ … I don't think I would ever be able to commit to one person."

"Hmm," Elijah considered for a moment, pulling her legs into his lap before finally looking her into the eye to give her concerns the appropriate attention required. Caroline hadn't bothered putting her boots back on since she and Klaus had… well, anyway, Elijah was using the opportunity to his advantage to begin getting her to _calm down._ Her every response was still wired and skittish, despite the desiccation process.

She moaned out when a strong hand grasped the arch of her foot to begin massaging her. Immediately, every muscle that she'd been holding taught relaxed and she sank into the couch, enjoying just how it felt to have him touch her. He was starting slow. She could appreciate that.

"Don't worry about Niklaus, for the moment, I have a feeling that his guilt over our part in your predicament will have him more willing to acquiesce to your new needs and desires than you might think," Elijah said. "Beyond your feelings for Niklaus… how do you feel about this new change? As a vampire, you seemed very unlike the type of woman to ever consider straying outside the confines of a two-person relationship, even for fun. In one day, that has all changed. What are you thinking?"

Caroline shook her head, "Well, Klaus still needs to come back with a way to stop the transition…" she began lamely. What if Klaus didn't make it back and she had to chose? What if they forced her to turn? What if she kind of… wanted to turn. Strangely, the longer she'd been in the Mikaelson's home tonight, the more _right_ things had begun to feel to her.

Transitioning was a bitch, turning into a vampire came with its own slew of painful tricks and becoming a succubus was no different. Nevertheless, since she'd fed from Klaus, had moments with Kol, actually managed to garner Rebekah's genuine _concern_ and, now, was about to have Elijah (who _wanted_ to have her)... Caroline was beginning to feel a different sort of power, heightened even over that of a vampire's. And she wasn't sure she was quite willing to let it go.

"Look, she tried again, I'm not sure how I feel about that change permanently," she said. "All I know is that _right now_ it feels pretty fucking good… being wanted by two men. Two _Originals._ "

Elijah quirked an intrigued eyebrow at that coquettish and honestly _dirty_ little response. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be seducing _her?_ _Barely a day old succubus, not even fully transitioned,_ this _won't do._

Not content to draw out their conversation any longer and keep giving her the upper hand, Elijah pulled Caroline up after snaking an arm behind her back and locked her into a demanding kiss. The move was so quick and sure that it caught her completely off guard. A more novice love interest - i.e. still _most_ of the men Caroline had personally gotten to _know,_ minus her nameless succubus and Klaus, of course - would have used her surprise as an opportunity to immediately assault her with their tongue but Elijah had promised seduction.

Instead, Caroline felt her lower lip being slowly and softly between his own before pressing his lips fully into hers. And in under a second she could feel herself pulling from him. Sensing his arousal, she channeled the sensation into a connection between them and began to feed through the intensity of their kiss.

Elijah experienced the same feeling Klaus had - the same feeling they _all_ had when sleeping with succubi in the past but not quite at _this_ level - like she was touching him everywhere all at once and almost like he could sense her own pleasure. She continued to feed on the aroused energy in the air around them for a few moments after he parted from her briefly to survey her. Her skin was no longer grey but flushed a lovely pink from her lust. Her eyes were half lidded and she breathed in deep relaxation as they both enjoyed the moment.

Looking down, Elijah could see that her legs had left his lap to curl up around either side of his torso, where she was rutting up against him without even realizing it, so it would seem. He could smell her arousal and he hardened even further for her; he'd been able to smell her overbearing desire all day, actually but, in this moment it had just grown so intense that it took much more willpower than he'd ever experienced with a lover before to stop himself from immediately taking her right there.

Instead, he flashed her off of the couch and into one of their high-backed antique brocade fabric armchairs. It wasn't nearly big enough for the two of them but that clearly didn't matter as Elijah was resting casually on one knee in between her legs at the chair, hoisting first one leg and then the other over each arm of the chair so that she was open wide in front of him.

She bit her lip in anticipation but he was working too quickly for her to even have to wait very long. He moved with a purpose that suggested he almost didn't need to read her body for signals on what she needed because his knowledge of what to do was just so _innate_. With any other man that would have intimidated her. It did even a little with Klaus, though she knew deep down his love for her overrode any need to feel jealous. With _Kol_ it outright terrified her. But with Elijah it was just kind of surprising and sexy. Particularly when she knew he was about to strip her but he was probably going to stay in that devil's suit of his.

Before she had a second to further indulge in her ogling, though, Elijah had both hands firmly wrapped around her hips and was yanking her to the edge of the seat until her ass was nearly off of it. He tenderly lifted her and smiling when she knew what he wanted and assisted him by undoing the clasp of her jeans. Caroline let out a breathy gasp when she felt the cool air hit the bare skin of her thighs when he gently pulled down her jeans with her panties in a quick fluid motion. She groaned when the air came into contact with the heated flush of her dripping center.

Elijah only allowed himself a split second to indulge in the scent of her. He'd been imagining this moment, unsure if it would ever happen, each time he'd caught a trace of her around the house since she arrived. But now, burying his face into the spot where her inner thigh met her womanhood, Elijah could smell how indulgently sweet she truly was and he finally understood why Niklaus was so hooked - _she was intoxicating._ But he didn't have time to dwell on his own persistent ache for her; if Caroline wasn't taken care of they might lose her and Niklaus's wrath would know no limits.

When she felt his tongue trace a slow and sensual lap around her outside lips, Caroline's back arched so intensely in pleasure that she thought she might pop out of the chair. .

" _Yes, Elijah!"_ she screamed out.

And in that moment, Elijah knew he was done for because her throaty shout was just about the sexiest thing he'd ever heard in his life. It was like a siren song. What else could he get out of her?

Using two fingers, he parted her folds. With his free hand, he lifted one of her legs to rest her foot on his shoulder so that she was opened even wider for him. There would be time for teasing later. So because she needed this _now,_ his tongue made a direct line for her clit. With several practiced flicks, he began to torment her, making sure to pay close attention to the delicate nerves along her inner lips as well.

"Fuck, fuck, Elijah, that's _so_ good," Caroline cried out. " _It feels so good, don't stop."_

Apparently this was just how the Mikaelson men fucked her - starting off by lapping at her like she was water in the desert.

 _Bloody hell, she was_ so _reactive_. Her panted words were rewarded with the addition of two of Elijah's fingers inside of her and, _oh_ , his hands were huge and his fingers were long. Smirking against her already tightening center, he began to crook his fingers in and out of her. He started gently but quickly worked up to an almost unreal pace, using his supernatural speed and always pressing firmly into her g-spot but toying with her as he did to find her favorite motions.

He found one spot that made her buck upwards so violently that she was literally sitting completely upright and almost out of the chair with her core still pressed into his face. Elijah used his free hand to slide around her so he could grip her ass and hold her upright like that, enjoying how much closer it brought all of her to him.

"Elijah, I'm _close_ ," she was able to get out through a torrent of delicious and husky moans. He stopped stroking her clit with his tongue to fully suck the bud into his mouth, squeezing it intensely between his soft lips as he rubbed them together and Caroline swore she felt herself crack in half from the pleasure.

She came. Incredibly hard. Screaming out his name in a deeply guttural voice she barely recognized as her own, Caroline let her body go limp as the sparks of her orgasm crescendoed into explosions throughout her body and each of her limbs down to her fingertips and toes. Elijah was supporting her by cradling the small of her back almost lovingly. He slowed his ministrations as she rode out her orgasm, so as not to overwhelm her.

Feeding while she came was becoming so instinctual now that the sensations blurred into one another, culminating in one unbelievably wave of pleasure after another… some that felt distinctly like her own and others that were mixed with the sense of Elijah's enjoyment of her. He stood up only to lean down and kiss her again, this time allowing her to dominate and sneak her own tongue along his own for a taste of herself. They moaned together at the feel of the kiss, Elijah's hand pressed intimately into the back of her neck before standing up again to look at her. She was naked from the waist down and she'd dripped all over their chair and Elijah wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything so lovely.

"Now I do believe," Elijah began in his velvety smooth deep voice, "That Niklaus mentioned if you were left thoroughly satisfied it seemed to buy you some time before you began to desiccate again."

"Yes," Caroline agreed, her tone totally spent. To be honest she'd never heard him say that to Elijah but they had spent some time talking without her before Klaus had left. She was honestly more surprised, in this moment, that she could muster up the energy to answer him at all.

He looked at her fondly before lovingly raising her arms for her to peel off her shirt and running the palm of his large hand over her almost naked torso from where her breasts pushed at her bra begging to be set free to the top of her mound.

But Elijah was only gentle in small, indulgent doses. In the next second, he was yanking Caroling upwards and forcing her into one of the few free walls of the study, his erection pressed into her from behind. He traced his fingers along the curves of her back, toying with the last piece of fabric covering her. Savoring her contented little sigh and marveling over what a temptress she'd turned out to be, he slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders before unclipping it in the back with a seasoned flick.

The sensation of her swollen breasts finally being set free caused her to hiss out a long and agonized " _Yes…"_ before she surprised them both by sitting up to press Elijah's lips into her own. _Oh, fuck_ , she was too sweet. Elijah knew he was in trouble. Until today he had only ever been interested in Caroline because of Klaus's fascination. But now, he was almost sure he could never give her up either.

Now that she was finally naked, he wasn't content to take her from behind like he would have some tawdry barmaid in the 1500s. He flipped her around so that now her back was pressed into the wall and lifted her legs around his waist so he could hold her up comfortably and leaned in to capture her soft lips again.

Caroline was arching her back into the wall so that her soft breasts pushed against his firm chest for relief. His cock twitched when he felt how hard her nipples were. He broke their kiss so he could survey her features to decipher what she needed and saw that her breasts were all but swollen with desire. A gentleman would never leave a goddess like this in such a state of discomfort. Without prompting, he dipped his head to take a rosy peak into his mouth. She hummed in delight.

A sharp ring broke through the air, starling them both apart. Caroline winced at the sound, recognizing the ringtone immediately.

Klaus was finally calling.

* * *

 ** _So if I was trying to be legit with this fic... none of the other Mikaelsons would dare sleep with her and they'd force a compelled human on her and Caroline would be completing her transition into a succubus right now and only limited types of smutty goodness would follow. Hence, sorry about our first OOC decision in the fic. Next chapter won't be a peach either with Klaus's reaction but I'll do my best. The guiding philosophy is still that I will be slightly OOC for the sake of smut._  
**

 _ **I hope the Carlijah wasn't too much of a tease, there will be plenty more to come! At this point she's very much still feeling everything out with Kol and Elijah because she has no history with being anything more than fleetingly attracted to them up until this point. Plus, no one has a clear handle on how Klaus will react so everyone is treading carefully. Except Kol. Next chapter will definitely be multiple pairings (Klaroline, Carlijah, and Koroline) and**_ **possibly** _ **the first threeway but no promises on that. That scene may be need to play out later but next chapter would be the earliest I could see it. All your other suggestions are awesome and I'm definitely already sure you'll be seeing some of the specific stuff you've asked for in upcoming chapters!**_

 _ **What else would you like to see happen? How do you think Elijah will react to being interrupted? Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, your response pushed me to write one of my longest updates on any fic ever! Can't wait to hear what you thought of this update.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Let's just ignore the fact that a song I'm about to mention in this chapter was released after season 4. Thanks! Also, warning, this is like the**_ **one** _**chapter that's gonna have a bit of angst in it (nothing extreme.) I hope to be done with it by next chapter because it's really just not my favorite thing to write but it could potentially go on just another chapter or so. There will be plenty of smut to ease any feels, hopefully.**_

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 4-**_

They both froze for a brief second listening to the sound of the phone. She'd picked out the ringtone specifically for Klaus using the logic that, if anyone heard it, no one in their right mind would assume it was Klaus calling and she'd be able to take the call privately or decide to ignore it without questions from anyone nearby. Thus, when Elijah turned around to see Klaus's name flash on Caroline's phone as Iggy Azalea's _Fancy_ blared behind them, Caroline couldn't help the blush that rapidly crept over her features.

Dread hit Caroline in the stomach like she'd been sucker punched. It was true that _she_ didn't feel like she was doing anything wrong right now - and not just because this was saving her life. As long as she was a succubus, monogamy didn't feel right anymore but, the fact remained, that she was pretty confident it was important to Klaus.

"I-I have to get that," Caroline stuttered out, her desire for the proper man clutching her making her silently beg for him to keep going despite what she said.

Elijah turned back towards her, merely quirking an amused eyebrow at her ringtone choice before ignoring the music and lowering his head to her breasts again, teasing the peak of a nipple with determined flicks. When she felt his fangs descend - so _long_ , maybe the longest she'd ever seen - and begin tracing gentle lines back and forth across one stiff nipple and then the other, she lost it. Caroline's head fell back against the wall in pleasure as she began pulling energy from him again without thinking. Her nipples were so hard for him and internally she was begging for him to _please_ stop teasing and just suck them already but, while she was feeding, she couldn't get the words out. Part of her brain registered the fact that one of the hands he'd been using to hold her up left her ass and she both heard and felt him begin to unbuckle his belt and pants. The thought of what was coming next made her mewl while aloud she fed. He smiled against her breast.

 _Fancy_ died down in the background and, as it did, Elijah simultaneously sucked her nipple fully between his lips and thrust himself into her for the first time. It didn't take more than that for her to know she was only a few more thrusts away from another release. Being taken standing up like this had always been one of her favorite positions, angling her in a way that allowed her partner to hit spots they never did in other positions… and Elijah was apparently well acquainted with exactly where those spots were.

" _Elijah!"_ Caroline's cries echoed around the room and probably reverberated throughout the whole house. "Right there, don't stop, _please… there again."_

He chuckled at her insistent begging, more than happy to draw out her agony just a little bit longer. She'd already begun to feed, hadn't she? Now that she'd gone out of her way to so clearly identify for him exactly what she liked, what was the harm in teasing a bit and avoiding _that spot._ Very intentionally, he re-positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting in again.

Right when Caroline realized what he was doing to her and she was about to groan out in frustration, her phone began ringing a second time, making her groan out for an entirely different reason.

"Elijah, I _have_ to answer, he might think I'm dead!" she pleaded. "What if _he's_ not okay? We haven't been able to get in touch with him once!"

Elijah, who by this point, had brought his lips back up to her neck where he was greedily sucking at her sensitive skin parted from her to look into her eyes. There he saw genuine worry and concern for both herself and his brother. He was shocked to feel the old familiar sensation of jealousy overcoming him. Up until a few hours ago, he'd always thought of Caroline as ultimately destined to end up with Klaus… anyone could see that Klaus himself would stop at nothing to make that happen, at least. But now, Elijah had a taste of her as well and it turned out he found the delicious Miss Forbes to be every bit as addicting as Niklaus did.

And with that feeling, came the acknowledgment that he cared for her. Elijah didn't want her to worry about anything. Slowly he slid out of her and lowered her shaky legs carefully to the floor. She was fine though and she all but sprinted over to the phone, feeling much better now that she'd fed such a considerable amount from Elijah.

Still naked and with a mix of her own juices and his precum glistening along the backs and insides of her thighs, Elijah watched her pick up the phone. He was hard as a rock and desperately wanted to be back inside of her, knowing she was still just as aroused as he.

"Klaus?!" she answered breathlessly.

" _Caroline! Love, are you alright? I'm not far from home-"_

Elijah visibly winced upon hearing Klaus call her 'love,' a reaction he'd _never_ had before. Luckily his back was turned to her and Caroline was left unaware of his response.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she demanded, shrilly. "You're hours late and you haven't responded to a single call or text!"

She made a motion to sit but, upon noticing the couch was leather and she was still wet, she continued to stand. Elijah gallantly picked up his suit jacket to drape it onto the seat of the couch and gestured for her to sit. Caroline glanced to him gratefully, taking his hand to squeeze it as she sat down. They were both a little surprised when he made no motion to release her grip, holding her hand the entire time she spoke with Klaus.

" _Caroline, I'm sorry, I made a mistake… we rushed into Alexandria not knowing what we were going into. It was a hasty decision made in a moment of panic for you and… the Augustus descendant was more powerful than we thought and she and her coven temporarily gained the upper hand…"_ Klaus explained. " _But we're on our way back now and should be home in less than half an hour. Have you fed? You need to feed."_

"Um, well…" Caroline began, glancing to Elijah with worried eyes. His somber expression gave her no indication of what to do but he did squeeze her hand to let her know he supported whatever she said. All she could think was that the truth would inevitably come out so there was no use avoiding it. "Yes, I have fed. I'm not in imminent danger."

" _So you've transitioned then?"_ he asked next, and Caroline could not pick up an ounce of meaning from his tone which he kept void of any emotion.

"Not exactly…"

" _Did they compel another vampire for you?"_ Klaus pressed. " _Who was it?"_ That last question was made in a low and demanding tone. Caroline could practically see his eyes flashing with possessiveness.

"Not exactly…" she said again, waiting for him to make the leap on his own because she just couldn't bring herself to say the words aloud.

Klaus left her waiting with the most dangerously pregnant pause she'd ever had to sit through in her life before finally, _finally_ saying next, " _Love, are you alone right now?"_

"No," she admitted with a heavy sigh. Her eyes locked with Elijah's, prepared for her to make the admission. "I'm with… I'm with Elijah."

" _Earlier you'd been trying to get in touch with me for hours, I had a good dozen missed messages from you… Why didn't you pick up the first time I called?"_ Klaus asked. They'd reach the point of no return. She felt Elijah squeezing her hand again, giving her the strength to respond to Klaus.

"Because I was with Elijah," she replied. Her meaning was well understood despite her casualty.

Caroline heard a not at all muffled roar from the phone, so loud she actually had to jerk her head away, followed by what sounded suspiciously like someone's neck being cracked. It was silent on his end of the line for a moment after that before she heard him growl angrily into the phone.

" _I'll kill him."_

And the line went dead.

* * *

"This is absurd!" Rebekah barked as she paced around the library.

Caroline had redressed, Elijah had collected himself, and Kol had rejoined them as well. They were all waiting for Klaus to arrive and planning how to diffuse the fight that awaited them.

"He left us with _no_ instructions on what to do if she started desiccating again… get her a human, compel a vampire, feed from one of us?" Rebekah continued. "I _begged_ him for a back up plan before he left and he refused to 'indulge my anxieties' as he put it. Bugger was _so certain_ he'd be back in time… This is all _his_ fault!"

Caroline was less worried about the fact that she and Elijah had slept together and more about the fact that, clearly, something had now shifted between the two of them. The same way she'd suddenly felt eager to be closer to Klaus after she'd fed from him - wanting to sit next to him or hold his hand - she was now feeling that with Elijah too. And, perhaps more importantly, he was reciprocating.

"You know, you can't be sitting like that when he gets home!" Rebekah insisted, gesturing between the two of them. They were both on the couch now, Elijah sitting at one end with Caroline tucked into his side, her legs bent beneath her. He had an arm securely wrapped around her shoulder where his thumb traced a lazy but comforting pattern of circles on her skin.

At her words, Caroline startled from a deep state of contemplation and shifted several inches away from Elijah. The motion made him frown but, less than a second later Kol broke his attention by announcing in a singsong voice, "Oh no, it sounds like brother dearest has returned!"

Sure enough, they could all clearly hear the impending approach of several vehicles in their driveway. As some stopped, they heard the hybrids getting out and head off in various directions, some of them placing themselves on guard alongside the house. And then they heard the telltale steps half a dozen or so people approaching the front door. At the sound, Elijah himself elegantly stood up from the couch and decided to stand closer to the armchair where he'd earlier feasted between her legs. Even at this dramatic time, Caroline could feel her pelvic muscles clench at the memory.

"Caroline!" Klaus bellowed when the front door slammed open.

"Everyone is in here Klaus, calm down!" Rebekah hollered back.

They heard some murmured instructions as Klaus directed a few hybrids to take care of something and then, in a flash he appeared at the doorway.

He was radiating anger, that much was clear. But despite that, the first thing he did was rush to her side, kneeling before her at the couch to gently grasp her face. He was checking her over, she realized, looking for color and signs of desiccation. Klaus still wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I'm _fine,"_ she reassured him, lifting her own hand to place overtop of his while he stroked her face. Feeling her fingers on his own, though, seemed to wake him up a bit.

Then he started sniffing her.

Well, sniffing was the wrong word, more like trying to inhale her. As he did so, the frown on his face became etched more and more deeply into his features. Next to her, Elijah's jacket was still draped over the couch and Klaus seized it and brought it to his nose, breathing in the fabric deeply. Caroline knew full well that the her juices from when he'd laid his jacket on the couch were still fresh on the fabric. When he finished, a terrifying growl began to emanate from deep within him.

"Nik… I _begged_ you to tell me what we should do in the event that you weren't back-" Rebekah started first before she was quickly silenced.

" _Hush, Rebekah."_

Klaus sprung up so quickly from his spot in front of her that Caroline was honestly _shocked_ when Elijah skillfully blocked the swift attack. Kol was watching the display warily, apparently having witnessed his two brothers spar frequently enough over the centuries to be unimpressed with the display. Rebekah was far more involved, screaming right alongside Caroling sentiments along the lines of: _For god's sake get a fucking hold on yourselves!_

His first attack deflected, Klaus was quickly at Elijah again making a direct grab for his older brother's chest. Klaus's jab was so fast, Caroline could barely keep up with what was happening but Elijah quickly grabbed hold of his brother's wrist. A disturbing crunch confirmed that he had crushed it but Klaus didn't even bat an eye in response, knowing it would quickly heal. Using the full force of his body, he tackled Elijah backwards into the wall using his full Hybrid strength to his advantage.

It was against the wall the same place Elijah had first fucked her, that Klaus's double fangs descended.

" _Did you just fuck her across this whole goddamn room?"_ Klaus barked out in a tone that wasn't even entirely human. Caroline had never heard that sound before and it chilled her. _(And also kind of turned her on_ , she would be lying if she didn't admit that.) Nevertheless, seeing Elijah lose his composure as he slipped into his vampire form - veins darkening beautifully on his pale skin and the same elegant fangs that had tormented her earlier with descended - worried her just as much. _Oh god, he smells us on the wall,_ Caroline realized from Klaus's question.

"I was _trying_ to save her life, Niklaus! And I _did!"_ Elijah argued back.

When they heard Klaus growl this time, while Elijah struggled to break free of the Hybrid's hold on him, Caroline and Rebekah simultaneously realized what was happening. Klaus was transforming into his wolf form. He was going to bite Elijah.

"Klaus _no!"_ Caroline insisted. Very suddenly a strange surge of energy began to pulsate from her core out into the rest of her body and Caroling felt flooded by strength. Propelling herself upwards with greater agility and strength than she'd ever had as a vampire or even experienced at the hands of another vampire, she barreled herself into Klaus from the side and knocked him off of Elijah.

When they landed in a heap, Klaus was still baring his fangs and snapping while he rapidly transitioned. Elijah was in front of her a second later.

" _Niklaus, you'll kill her!"_ Elijah demanded in the loudest and angriest tone she'd heard him use that evening.

Klaus seemed to realize what was happening and stopped transitioning. He morphed back into the form of a man, panting hard and staring them both down. Caroline realized that she and Elijah were effectively positioned so that they were clutching one another, both ready to fend off Klaus on behalf of the other, no matter who he came at first.

But he didn't come at either of them again. He just panted heavily, his eyes filled with nothing but pain. Caroline's heart surged because, _no it wasn't like that at all._ She hadn't chosen Elijah over Klaus, she had feelings for both of them. Sure that he was no longer immediately threatening his brother, Caroline left Elijah's side to immediately scoot over to Klaus on the floor and throw her arms around him. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do it, knowing that it would confuse him more than anything. All Caroline knew was that she couldn't stand to see him look at her like that.

Of course, at first, he stiffened, suspicious of her embrace. But ultimately, Klaus couldn't help himself but hug her tightly back. Her grip on him only tightened when she felt him press his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair deeply. Then he stiffened again and, from the hall, Caroline could hear the approaching sound of two sets of footsteps. Klaus released her so that he could look around suspiciously to see was approaching. When he did, Caroline looked back to Elijah.

It was all she could do not to groan aloud in frustration. Now Elijah was looking between her and Klaus with an _identical_ look of hurt in his eyes, clearly thinking that she had 'chosen' his brother over him. _Oh no, what have I gotten myself into,_ Caroline thought.

" _Well, here she is,"_ a shrill voice trilled from behind Rebekah, causing the other blonde to whip around suddenly and defensively. "The baby succubus herself."

Klaus sped over to face the woman who entered the room. She was bound with heavy ropes and being led in by a hybrid.

"What is she doing here?" Klaus hissed to the hybrid. "I told you I'd send for her when I was ready!" The hybrid didn't respond. He looked dazed, as if he'd been robbed of all coherence.

"Klaus, who is this?" Caroline asked, getting an unwelcome and angry feeling from the woman. Though, she supposed, anyone who had been brought to Mikaelson Manor as a bound prisoner was probably at least somewhat within their right to be angry.

"Hello, Caroline," a young, petite brunette woman with intensely black eyes said as she appeared around the corner. "I am Anika Leving, the last descendant of - I'm sure you've heard of her by now - Marie Augustus, your creator."

"I will only ask one more time," Klaus said, interrupting the uncomfortable introduction. "What is she doing up here? I never sent for her!"

It occurred to Caroline, with an involuntary shudder, that "up here" probably indicated that they had dungeons underneath their home. Accommodations probably considerably more horrific than what the Salvatores had to offer.

"Please, Klaus," the witch, Anika, answered him, "You may have gotten me away from my coven and dragged me here but you haven't suddenly gotten rid of my powers. This lovely hybrid of yours is under the impression that you wanted to see me so immediately that if I wasn't here in under a minute, you'd burn him alive."

The _first_ thing Caroline thought after hearing that psychotic explanation was: _We need to get Bonnie._

"Rebekah, keep them both in here and keep an eye on the hybrid until we can figure out what she's done to him," Klaus ordered, making sure at least one of his siblings was set to be on guard while the others could focus their attention on getting any helpful information out of Anika. Klaus was already pretty sure she wouldn't break… no mind. He had what he needed now that he was in possession of the Augustus family grimoire. As for Anika? Whether she talked or not, Klaus had his own plan for her… how long would it take for Anika to realize what it was?

Anika smirked at Klaus before plopping herself all too comfortably into one of the high backed arm chairs in the library. Well, she wouldn't be comfortable for much longer, he supposed.

"That was quite an impressive display you put on back there," Anika continued, only addressing Caroline. "I didn't see all of it but heard enough. You, just a baby succubus who hasn't even completed transitioning, was able to stun the Original Hybrid in the middle of transitioning? Wow! I mean, what do _you_ make of that?"

Caroline looked between Klaus and Elijah in confusion, occasionally even trying to lock eyes with Kol or Rebekah but both were studiously ignoring her, wholly focused onto the witch in case she made a move at any of them.

"What?" she asked them. "Is that not normal?"

Klaus answered her first, "Transitioning into a succubus is exactly like transitioning into a vampire. The younger you are, the weaker you are. You're not even two days old or completed transitioning and you managed to knock me off balance in the middle of transitioning into my wolf form."

Caroline swallowed hard. She had to admit, the budding feelings of intense power were part of the reason she wasn't entirely sure if she did or didn't want to complete the transition. She felt more powerful now than she'd ever felt as a vampire.

"Well what does that mean?" she asked, breathlessly. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Caroline, you fed from Klaus before he… _started a war_ in Alexandria, correct?" Anika asked.

She avoided her eyes uncomfortably in response. Klaus would have to enlighten her later as to what went on in Alexandria but, this witch was scaring her. She really wished Bonnie was here.

"Yes," Caroline admitted, and Klaus threw her a comforting look which she relished. She knew it must have taken a lot for him to be there for he amidst his own pain of knowing what had happened with Elijah. Every second she spent with Klaus, it astounded her how much he was willing to simply _give_ for her.

"Feeding from your life source is a powerful thing," Anika said with a shrug, sounding exactly like Elijah when she'd first been told the tale of succubi earlier, and then began to explain further: "Legends of succubi have been passed down for many years in my family, continuing well after we suspected they had died out," Anika told her, being suspiciously helpful. "There were stories of succubi who, even if they had fed even just once from an Original, gained an impossible amount of strength from the experience. But _you_ , Caroline, may very well be the first succubus I've ever heard of feeding from more than one of them!"

She stood from her seat at the arm chair to stalk towards Caroline but Anika only held out her hand to show him that she wanted to read her. Caroline got the distinct impression that Anika was trying to take advantage of Klaus's jealousy over what had happened with Elijah.

Klaus growled but finally stepped back from his guarded position in front of Elijah, apparently intrigued at what the witch might find from her reading. "Do you mean to say that Caroline is getting stronger because she's fed from more than one member of my family?" He asked it like he clearly wasn't fond of the idea but, at the same time, it intrigued him. Was that a good sign or a bad one? Was her strength really that important to him?

Anika put a hand on Caroline's shoulder before smirking at the image that popped up, "Hmm, and _almost_ not just the two of you it would appear! Little Caroline has been busy learning her new skills and trying them out, I see..." she said, almost gleefully, clearly relishing being able to torment her kidnapper, if nothing else.

In a flash, Klaus had crossed the room and pulled Kol out of his lazy position flopped in the arm chair and had him pinned by the neck against the wall. .

"Klaus, no!" Caroline screamed at him but, Kol was nonplussed. Even as Klaus's grip around his neck tightened enough to make him begin to sputter, Kol was mostly just laughing at the situation.

"Am I to understand that you fucked her as well?" Klaus spat out, his double fangs making their second appearance while his eyes flashed golden again. "Elijah I can perhaps come to terms with... learn to understand for trying to save her life but _both_ of you? That _hardly_ seems necessary!"

"No, no, brother," Kol managed to choke out. "I only _tried_ to fuck her. Just offering my services, should she need them, you see! Being a gentleman, really!"

Klaus dropped him roughly at that, looking satisfied when Kol didn't land on his feet but crumpled just slightly when he hit the ground.

"Somehow I have the distinct feeling that's not the entire story but, I'll deal with you later," Klaus's eyes were still flashing with the intent to murder when the witch interrupted them again.

"You _should_ be thanking him," Anika laughed out at Klaus. "If you truly want to protect your little succubus for all eternity then you should be trying to have her feed from all four of you."

Rebekah let out an overly dramatic shudder from the doorway of the room where she was still posted in case Anika tried to make an escape.

"All eternity?" Caroline asked next. "Klaus what is she talking about? You said you were going to find a way to reverse this! Isn't that why she's here?"

Klaus eyes met hers again, only long enough for her to see they were filled with pain before he dropped them ashamedly to the floor. Anika laughed again, cruelly behind them.

"You created succubi to curse two others but instead you've ended up cursed yourself," she hissed to Klaus before looking at Caroline. "Klaus knew his quest to turn you back into a vampire was fruitless. The spell to create succubi was modeled off of the very spell that created the Originals standing before you. Reversing your transition is like trying to find a way to turn each of them back into humans."

Caroline gulped down a sob, smothering the urge to cry that was very suddenly welling within her. _Of course_ , she couldn't help but think, _You never get a choice, why would now being any different?_ But her self-pity was abruptly cut off by a much more sobering thought. _What if you don't want to be a vampire anymore anyway?_ It certainly wasn't the first time she'd thought it since she'd arrived here tonight. Being a succubus was coming with a lot of unexpected perks - an ability to read minds and emotions, to sense people's desires, super strength and agility beyond what she'd _ever_ had as a baby vampire, particularly now that she'd fed from two Originals. And the sex… _good heavens, the sex was incredible._ Not to mention, like a vampire, she had still been able to compel a human earlier that morning and she still had her fangs, which she'd grown quite fond of since turning, even though she no longer craved blood.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline," Klaus said, breaking her out of her thoughts, clearly having only seen her grow upset. He was unaware of how she was weighing the potential benefits of her new life. And though her first inclination had to been to wallow in self-pity for a moment, Caroline was no stranger to transitioning even if she was new to being a succubus. If feeding from the Originals was making her one of the most powerful succubi alive, she could damn well pull it together and start acting like it.

"I guess deep down I had a feeling…" she admitted, "But if we could still get Bonnie over to take a look at the spell?"

"Of course, love," Klaus said. "I took the Augustus grimoire, Bonnie can look at it as well if it will make you feel better." Caroline looked at him with thankful eyes while he immediately pulled out his cell to send a text. She could tell he didn't think any further insights from Bonnie would be successful though.

"Well, in the meantime… I get that feeding from Originals helps increase my strength but is it really enough to… ya' know..." Caroline let the awkward question dangle as she gestured mutely to Klaus. Internally she was asking _Why is my increased strength important enough for it to warrant Klaus potentially being okay with me feeding from his siblings?_ Caroline was well aware of the Tatia / Katerina drama and it didn't make sense to her that Klaus might dive back into that just so her strength would be increased.

"We figured that out pretty quickly that succubi get stronger after feeding from us," Rebekah said next, "And we actually actively tried to avoid relationships with them after that."

"So who knows what kind of power you'd develop long-term if you took dear Nik's promise for forever and ever a little more seriously?" Kol suggested before looking at her salaciously, "And, you know, had a couple of other _options_ when your new nature finally made you bored of… well, whatever Nik's version of eternal married life ends up being?"

Caroline couldn't help when her eyes flitted over to Klaus at that, trying to gauge his reaction. He hadn't bitten off Kol's head yet which was a positive sign. Did he… did he actually look like was _considering_ it? _Why?_ Hadn't Rebekah just said that the additional strength succubi got from feeding off of them had _not_ been a welcome side effect of the spell in the past?

"As you may have noticed with your own encounter with the succubus who turned you," Kol explained, actually sounding uncharacteristically serious now, "Succubus blood is kind of like a drug for regular vampires - both delicious and addictive. It's why we thought the race died out. Most vampires were so much older than succubi that if a vampire lost control around a succubus, they wouldn't be strong enough to protect themselves. A vampire without control can decapitate a succubus with ease."

"Oh god, are you telling me I'm basically candy and heroin all wrapped into one for vampires now?" Caroline asked, feeling horrified at the prospect. Suddenly, the newfound strength she'd _thought_ she felt earlier didn't seem so great. Suddenly, it seemed more like all of her closest friends had just become cannibals.

"What he's telling you, love," Klaus said moving back towards her and grasping her hand in his own, pain still in his eyes but a sort of resignation as well "Is that allowing you to have a relationship with more than one member of this family would greatly improve my chances of spending a real eternity with you because it will make you considerably stronger."

Caroline supposed it was true. She _had_ just knocked a transitioning Original Hybrid off of one of his Original Vampire brother - probably no one else had done that… well, in the history of _ever_. If she was able to do that just from feeding _once_ from Klaus and Elijah, she felt much more secure about protecting herself from any potential vampires who saw her and thought "juice box!"

She shook her head, feeling overwhelmed with information once again. And not just because her post-coital glow from Elijah was finally starting to wear off. Caroline heard a ding from Klaus's phone and she looked up sharply.

"Is it Bonnie?" she asked quickly.

"It is indeed… seems the whole lot of them have been looking for you all day," he said. "And…. they're _all_ on their way over now?! Elijah, Rebekah, get her and Jim back to the cells and make sure she won't be getting out this time… we don't need her stirring up trouble before we can talk to Bonnie."

As Elijah and Rebekah dragged the smirking witch and dead-eyes hybrid out of the room, Caroline looked back to Klaus. Only briefly did the thought flit across her mind that she was unsure why he hadn't sent Kol out.

"So, if you have her grimoire, why is she here?" Caroline asked referring to Anika.

"Yeah, why didn't you just kill her?" Kol seconded, far more eloquently.

"Initially I had a rather poetic death in mind for her… but now I need something confirmed by the Bennett witch. Bringing her back may have proved more useful than I anticipated."

"Look, if _anyone_ is coming over, I need to shower and change like _now_ ," she told Klaus, figuring she could get the details on whatever Klaus needed "confirmed" from Bonnie later.

"Of course," Klaus said, standing and beckoning for him to follow him out of the room. Caroline cast a last look at Kol who also looked perplexed to just be left there without any cursory instructions from his brother like normal. Once they were out in the hallway Klaus continued with a question in an amicable but concerned tone: "May I ask why all your friends seem to be under the impression that I have kept you kidnapped here the past day while they've been unable to get in touch with you? I know very well that your phone is working just fine."

Caroline looked at him sheepishly. "That's my fault… of course they're worried, I've been dodging calls and texts for over a day now. I didn't know how to explain…"

"Of course, I understand," Klaus answered then, understanding she was embarrassed. "Look if you want me to explain when they get here-"

"Klaus, that would be _amazing_ ," Caroline said, honestly. She loved and trusted her friends but being so out of control in lust that she had ended up at Mikaelson manor wasn't a summary she felt in the mood to give currently. She'd have to answer their inevitable questions at some point, she knew but, if Klaus could hold them off even for a little while she would appreciate it. "And… if you could limit it to maybe _just_ Elena and Bonnie?"

Answering questions from her girlfriends was one thing. Stefan and Damon? _Much_ more awkward.

"Certainly, love, you know I'm always more than happy to kick Damon Salvatore out of my house!"

* * *

Klaus had left Caroline in a guest room to shower off and put on some new clothes. Caroline noticed he left her casual things… _very_ easy to take off. Before he'd left her to bathe he'd asked her if she was okay; if she needed to feed again. Her desire for another round was already rising within her again, true, but she really couldn't let herself reek of sex when her friends arrived. Bonnie wouldn't be able to smell it but Elena certainly would as a new vampire.

So she'd told him no and she could tell he didn't believe her but her coloring looked good enough for him to leave her be.

The shower was mostly uneventful. Only the briefest of fantasies would flash through her mind - particularly images of feeding from Klaus's kiss while Elijah took her from behind - before she was able to successfully smother him. In this moment, she was more concerned about the impending arrival of her friends.

Out of the shower, she redressed in a spare pair of underwear she'd hastily thrown into a bag before leaving home and a new set of workout clothes from Rebekah, gym shorts and a casual graphic tee with Notorious B.I.G. emblazoned across the front. She never would have taken Rebekah, of all people, to be a Biggie fan. But she supposed the loose clothing would come in handy when she inevitably needed to feed again to prolong her transition. _Or you could just make a decision,_ she chided herself but smothered that thought too.

Entering the guest room, she released her damp hair from the fluffy towel wrapped around it and stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the room to find none other than Kol standing in her doorway with his arms crossed and extremely smug expression plastered across his face.

"Fuck off, Kol," she spat out to him. He hadn't even said anything to her yet, just standing in the doorway, grinning at her the way he had been all evening with extremely dangerous and dark eyes was enough to make her wary of him. _Lord_ , she'd already seen how Klaus reacted to the mere suggestion of Kol having her. Not to mention, Kol kind of… scared her. He was the most unpredictable.

 _But that's also why you want him. Aren't the crazy ones always great in bed?_

"Come now, darling, that isn't very nice," Kol baited with a sneer. "I've been waiting my turn so patiently all evening."

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you right here but this chapter ended up being longer than I expected! I had initially planned to have our first Koroline in this chapter but, with it in here, I was pushing 8,000 words. But, at least you know what we're opening up with next chapter!**

 **There probably won't be anymore angst going forward (and I felt like what was here was so tame it barely even counted) unless people collectively really want to see more. Definitely keeping in mind requests for other pairings outside the Mikaelsons. For sure, though, Klaroline is the OTP with Elijah and Kol being secondary and tertiary OT3's (OT4's?). Rebekoline (as SweetyK appropriately named it for me) I'm still on the fence about and, if it does happen, it's definitely several chapters away.**

 **Thanks as always for reading, the positive feedback, and follows/favs. Let me know what you thought! I know that was a heavy dose of explanation in this chapter but we'll be into even more smut-intensive chapters soon enough! I took portions of suggestions for the Carlijah scene and would love to do the same for our first Koroline.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: If this seems like it's my most extensive smut chapter so far… it's not because other pairings are taking precedence over Klaroline. Klaroline is still the OTP but, I've never written smut as regularly as I have to for this fic so I'm starting to hit my stride a little better with the smut scenes as the story continues. Klaus just got a little cheated because he was our first smut chapter and I plan to make up for that next time he gets a sex scene.**_

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 5-**_

"Come now, darling, that isn't very nice," Kol baited with a sneer. "I've been waiting my turn so patiently all evening."

Caroline made a motion to brisk past him and walk out of the room but Kol grasped her tightly by her upper arms, spun her around, and had himself pressed flush into her from behind before she could do so. He pressed her from behind into a wall so that she was trapped between it and himself. Immediately, the wave of desire that rolled through her body made her so wet that she was pretty sure she was going to need a new pair of Rebekah's gym shorts.

"Don't pretend you haven't thought about it," Kol whispered into her ear, his lips directly pressed into her skin. "I've been watching Elijah and Nik coddle you since you arrived, pretending you're this fragile little doll that needs to be cherished. And maybe you do, sometimes, but that's not why you showed up at our door last night."

Kol's hands were steadily trailing beneath her shirt and then skimming up her bare torso, pausing at her bra. She could feel herself breaking out into goosebumps and knew he could feel it too. He intentionally tickled at the smooth skin of her stomach, loving how she jumped in response and smirking when she squirmed beneath his touch for a moment.

"I don't play the same way they do Caroline and I don't bullshit," he continued. "You came to us for help because you wanted to be _fucked_. And now you want it in every way _possible._ You've had Nik and Elijah and, because _I_ know you that you're a far dirtier girl than you'll ever dare admit… now you want _me_ too."

Caroline gasped; somewhere in the middle of that speech his other hand had slipped beneath the waistband of her shorts and he was now stroking her slit from the outside of her panties. Well if he hadn't been aware before, he could definitely feel it now. Caroline was _dripping_ for him.

"You know what I think?" Kol whispered hotly into her ear before slowly tracing the smooth skin of her neck with his tongue, making her moan in response. These Mikaelson brothers had a way of robbing her of all words. Hell, they robbed her of all coherent thought besides: _more_. " _I_ think that you'd be more than happy to take _Rebekah_ if you had the chance."

Her head lolled back onto his shoulder as she flushed in embarrassment at his words - but also in pleasure. Kol was _dirty_. Caroline was pretty sure he could get her off with his words alone at this point. She sincerely hoped that wasn't what he was going for, though, because that would be pure agony.

"An Original groupie, a pretty young human we used to keep a few centuries ago claimed Rebekah gave the best head of all of us," Kol laughed into her ear. "She was a blonde too. I think I mentioned earlier: Rebekah likes other blondes. Well, she hates them too, worries they look better than her. That's part of the reason she takes them to bed." Caroline was overwhelmed with the images he was putting into her head. Kol was every bit as depraved as everyone said.

He was turning her on and he knew it, so he wasn't surprised when she finally lost her attempt to maintain composure and whirled around to pull him to her by the lapels of his jacket and crash their lips together in a heated kiss. They parted briefly, to give him a moment to smirk down at her and it was enough time to catch the look of surprise and mild hurt on her features. He immediately guessed what the problem was.

" _Oh_ , did _you_ think you were going to be the _first_ one to have fucked all of us?" he asked, his statement implying that he both knew he was going to sleep with her right now and that Rebekah was also likely an inevitability. "Don't worry, sweetling. My bet is that, by the end of the week, you'll be the first one to have fucked all of us more than once! Not to mention the first succubus that's ever fed from more than one of us..."

He winked at her salaciously and then she was pushing him backwards onto the bed. Kol grinned at her sudden display of dominance and lack of willpower. She crawled over top of him, initiating another open mouthed kiss and she felt him harden as she pressed herself into him. When he groaned, Caroline could sense the sexual tension welling up from within him and she pulled, feeding from him as she writhed unapologetically against his lap.

 _Oh god,_ feeding from Kol was intense. His energy made her skin prickle, making her feel satiated and dizzy for more at the same time. Kol chuckled into their kiss, enjoying how it felt when she fed from him. But he was only going to indulge this little display of dominance for so long… He abruptly cut off the kiss and stopped her from feeding when he flipped them over, pinning both of her wrists above her head as he loomed over her.

When their eyes connected, Caroline didn't see anything in them but _want_. Seeing how turned on he was only intensified her need to have him and she arched upwards into him. Her attempt was in vain and he only quirked an amused eyebrow at her.

"We've all seen the way Klaus looks at you and, now, Elijah does too," Kol teased before pushing her further down into the mattress so she couldn't move and surprising her by ripping her t-shirt open abruptly with his free hand. Caroline gasped when the cool air hit her flushed skin. Her nipples were taut beneath her bra already.

He gazed down at her with dark eyes flashing with sinful promises, "They _worship_ you, I bet you have them wrapped around your little finger in bed. But I'm not like them, darling, I know how much naughtier you really are and what else you want. You're not the perfect unblemished goddess they think, _not at all…"_

Making equally quick work of her bra as he had of her shirt, Kol lowered his head to swirl his tongue around her nipple. She let out a sharp, needy ' _Ah!'_ of pleasure as he teased her skin. Pooling within him, Caroline could sense, was more of the energy she needed to feed on. From her experiences with Klaus and Elijah, she had learned that she could use her power to feed as long as she was touching her lover. Channeling her new instincts on what to do, she began to draw energy out of him just by concentrating and moaned at the feel of it.

Kol paused in his ministrations to bite into her neck with his blunt teeth, hard enough to bruise and her mind began to cloud over with submissive pleasure. His message was clear. _You feed when I let you feed._

"No, you're a fucking seductress and a little submissive slut who wants all the pleasure she can take…" he was breathing the seductive words into her before lowering his head again and then biting down on her nipple making her cry out. "I'm here to let you know that I'm just not sure you can handle it, darling. You don't have a fucking _clue_ what you're getting into. But let's give this a proper test run anyway, shall we?"

Next, after releasing her wrists, he was sitting up and kneeling on the bed, yanking down her shorts and panties in one rough and careless go, before carelessly pulling her up to bend her over his lap so her bare ass was left in the air. Her shorts and panties were still looped around her ankles and he left them there, impeding her ability to part or move her legs.

And then he slapped her ass, hard but also in a _clearly_ practiced way meant to distribute pleasure. Her body erupted in exquisite sparks on the sharp contact and she groaned out a husky and rasping " _Kol!"_ He laughed and slapped her again.

"Tell me, Caroline, do you think about us all fucking you at the same time?" he asked her in a dark voice. _Slap._

The lust-laced moan she let out in response was the only answer he needed. _Slap._ Of course she had, _naughty girl._ He rewarded the admission by popping three of his fingers into his mouth to moisten them before bringing them to her entrance from behind. He needn't have prepared, she was already _so wet_ for him. But not _quite_ yet, he decided meanly at the last second… He removed his fingers from the entrance of her sopping wet mound and moved them around to the front of her torso to play with one of her soft breasts that were pressed into his lap and the mattress in front of her.

"You _have_ haven't you?" he teased, pinching her nipple again hard enough to make her yelp and then spanking her smartly on the ass again just to hear that hypnotizing little sound of shocked pleasure-pain one more time. "We've never done that before but I'm sure if anyone could convince Nik it would be you. He's so lovesick I'm pretty sure he'd agree to anything if it meant he got to see a new version of your ' _O'_ face."

It was true that Klaus had seemed to study her with an intimidating intensity while they fucked - or _made love?_ He wanted to know everything that pleased her, _everything._ The thought had turned her on immensely. Klaus always looked at her like he couldn't think of enough ways to please her for _his_ liking in the eternity they'd be alive but he'd be damned if he wouldn't try.

"Speaking of which, I should be getting my first glimpse of that… right about _now,"_ he said. And then he elicited a shocked - and borderline offended - gasp from her full pink lips when he parted her legs just enough to run a finger along the slit of her ass.

"Kol, no, don't!" she cried out in shock before it quickly morphed into an intense and consuming pleasure the blossomed deep within the pit of her abdomen. " _Oh, Kol!_ Fuck, shit, oh hell _what are you_ doing _to me?"_

He hadn't even touched her clit or penetrated her but just from this new way of playing with her, Caroline felt herself spiraling into an intense orgasm. She writhed against his lap while he tickled the flesh of her ass and Caroline could feel his erection press into her torso but he only chuckled at her darkly. _No one_ had ever touched her _there_ before and she couldn't believe how good it felt. His other hand left her chest to sensually cup and run over the swell of her bottom, luxuriating in her soft skin.

"Oh, that was a fun reaction!" Kol teased in a delighted tone as she continue to buck and gasp against him in surprise and an oddly aroused embarrassment. The embarrassment didn't last long as he continued his gentle and teasing ministrations, torturing her most sensitive flesh and she began to moan low and huskily as her pelvis rocked backwards into him and the skin that he toyed with puckered beneath his fingers in pleasure.

"Have they really not tried this with you yet? See, it's a _very_ good thing I'm here," he told her.

The almost obnoxious confidence of his tone is enough to finally have her coming undone. Even after she came her clit was still throbbing, begging to be touched. Kol must have known damn well what she needed but he didn't help her. Instead, the hand that he'd been using to pet her was abruptly thrust further between her legs to insert three fingers to claim her, his fingers mercilessly crooking in and out of her purposefully avoiding her g-spot, instead exploring and torturing all of her other favorite places to be touched.

"You were brave to come here tonight. Or naive," he growled at her, his own voice growing huskier at the feel of her walls fluttering around his fingers. "Most people would be worried we'd eat them up… we will, you know. Eat. You. Up," he punctuates each word with a thrust of his fingers.

"Oh god, Kol, fuck me, please," she begged. "I need you inside of me."

"There you go, darling," he soothed, finally picking her up enough to hoist her onto her knees properly. "That's what I was waiting for. All you have to do is ask."

And then he was behind her and slamming into her; her tight wet core was already beginning to clench around him. _Fuck, she wasn't even aware he'd taken his pants off._ There is something about Kol's length that both naturally curls into her g-spot _and_ hits a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves at the wall of her cervix. He is ruthless in exploiting how well they fit, running his length over _exactly_ where he's figured out she's most reactive… again and again and again.

Each of the Mikaelson brothers feel different within her… but they all feel perfect. How can they all feel perfect? How can there be so many different types of heaven?

The thought is enough to finish her off again, at the same time that Kol flipped her and finally _(finally)_ captured her lips with his own without her initiating it herself or having to beg. She panted into him and he inhaled it greedily. Caroline completely relaxed into her orgasm, trusting him to support her body. He did, cradling her as they kiss, in a rare moment of tenderness from him after how demanding and teasing he'd been with her before. And she's surprised at how lovely it is to kiss him. So sweet and soft when she knows he is typically so much more vicious.

She feeds as she cums. He lets her this time and Caroline is floored at the realization that she is _turned on_ by the idea of him _letting_ her. He'd called her submissive before…

He slipped out of her, pulling her into his arms and she could feel that he was still hard as a rock. Caroline briefly considered asking him what's up but she was fairly sure she figured it out. Kol is kind of kinky… and she knows that even though she was well aware he'd just shown her the _very_ "amatuer" version of his kink.

She realized that he never came and she was beginning to get the feeling that maybe he was just one of _those guys_ … the type that finds the build up and the chase and the teasing so preferable that the _release_ is almost beside the point. Who knew how long Kol would go before letting himself cum just for the sheer novelty of it?

Kol pulled her gently into his side as they both lay back on the bed. Caroline was surprised by how easily she could tuck herself into him like a sweetheart. She was even more surprised how he seemed to _want_ her too. Caroline laid her head on his chest contentedly, waiting for him to make the next move which, of course, in typical Kol fashion, he did by quoting her.

" _What makes you so sure you could get the job done anyway, buddy?"_ he repeated her words from just a few hours ago, in a humorously accurate impersonation. He punctuated the impression with a peal of loud laughter rolling over-top of her again to playfully tickle her ribs until she was squealing with laughter with him. He stopped only to kiss her deeply, pressing their foreheads together when their lips parted.

The sweet moment was interrupted by a sobering thought, "Wait, I am pretty sure that _none_ of what just transpired was quiet. Why the hell isn't Klaus busting down the door right now?" she asked.

He looked at her with a blank, perplexed expression.

"Well because it was his idea of course," Kol answered. "To make you stronger. Remember? Feeding from all of us and all that?"

Caroline pushed herself away from him, suddenly disgusted by what had transpired.

"So you only fucked me because Klaus _told_ you too?" she asked. Caroline looked around the room, trying to locate her shorts, preparing to jump off the bed. " _Great."_

But Kol immediately put out a hand to grab her wrist and pull her back to him, kissing her temple when she fell to his side once more.

"Hey now, if you'll remember, I was _trying_ to make this happen well before my brother gave his permission," Kol said, assuaging her fears. "As if I'd really planned on waiting for his go ahead anyway. Klaus asking me to was just a bonus."

That gave her pause to though, "And what if I didn't want to? Is Klaus so hell-bent on protecting me that he'd force me into something I didn't-"

"No, I don't think so," Kol said. "He specifically told me to stop if you wanted me to, actually. But, I told him that I was basically 100% sure that wouldn't happen. It was a very awkward conversation for him, as I'm sure you can imagine. Fun for me, though!"

Caroline sighed in confusion at the whole situation before settling herself comfortably on his chest again. Considering she hadn't even known that succubi existed less than 24 hours ago, much less that she'd be transforming into one, things could have been going worse. _Yeah, things could certainly be worse than having the best sex of your life with three different hot men in a row in under a day,_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

Once he was sure she'd relaxed again - _insecure little thing,_ he thought, _well, that will change once she transitions_ \- Kol was rolling over-top of her again to kiss her. He'd been with other succubi in the past, knew how addictive they could be but… with Caroline it was just _different._ She hummed happily into his mouth, feeling herself starting to get riled up again when his tongue snuck his way in to dance with hers. He pulled back with a wicked grin when he heard her moan.

"You must have been a bit distracted but, about halfway through that, I heard those friends of yours arrive," he told her. "Would you like to go see them?"

Caroline flopped back onto the pillow in an annoyed huff. "Yes, _of course_ ," she said, knowing that he'd been intentionally turning her on again before they parted. "You're going to need to get me another shirt though."

* * *

Kol had tried to simply give Caroline his own shirt, fully prepared to walk downstairs bare chested but, she had insisted that would not be appropriate. Klaus may have given his permission but, that hardly meant she needed to rub his nose in the fact. Instead Kol had rushed into Rebekah's room to choose another tee from her lounge wear drawer.

Being appropriately clothed as they descended the stairs, though, didn't do much to dissipate the awkwardness.

Apparently hearing them approach, Caroline squeaked in excitement when she saw Bonnie and Elena hurriedly round the corner.

" _Care!"_ they both called out simultaneously, worry clearly etched on their features. They didn't even wait for her to finish walking down the stairs, rushing upwards to meet her halfway before pulling her into a hug.

Bonnie launched herself at Caroline first but Elena was soon to follow, tackling them all in a group hug that almost had them falling to the stairs.

"Why didn't you call us?!" Bonnie demanded, almost shrilly.

 _Shit, had Klaus not told them like he said he would?_ Caroline started to stutter in response but Bonnie quickly cut her off.

"Okay, no I _get_ why it was hard for you to tell us," she rectified, "But why couldn't you have at least told us you were okay?"

Caroline shook her head, feeling guilty about keeping her friends in the dark.

"Hey, it's okay," Elena said next. "You were scared. It's fine. We're here now."

Then her friends glanced over her shoulder to look at Kol who was grinning back at them mischievously. Kol had said he'd heard them arrive about "halfway through." God, she had _not_ been quiet. Not even for human standards.

"Um, but is there anywhere we can go in private?" Elena asked next. "I know you're stressed right now but… Care, we're _not_ going to judge you. You're not in control of what's happening to you."

"But we need to know… if we're going to help you get through this," Bonnie finished. "We want to be there for you but, you have to be honest about what's going on for us to do that."

Caroline nodded, realizing she'd been worried about telling her friends for nothing. It was true. It wasn't _her_ fault she was transitioning. And she _needed_ her friends right now.

"Sure, uh… Kol? Where could we go talk?" Caroline asked.

"In the kitchen there's a set of double doors that opens onto a patio," Kol told her. "Close the doors while you're out there and no one will be able to hear you from inside."

* * *

Caroline first asked what exactly had happened when they arrived and what Klaus had explained to them. Apparently, with Stefan, Damon, _and_ Jeremy in line behind them when they arrived, Klaus had blankly informed them all that it was either Bonnie and Elena or no one. He'd told them that Caroline, _specifically_ , had requested that be the case. A lot of blustering had gone on when Stefan and Damon both balked at the prospect of leaving Elena alone with the Mikaelson's but, eventually they'd given in.

Elena was going to be periodically forced to check in, though.

Then Klaus had told them about succubi… how the family had created them though not, apparently, _why._ Klaus and Elijah had both explained that they'd thought the species long died out by now but then, Caroline had arrived in the middle of transitioning.

"Klaus doesn't think there's anything that can be done," Bonnie told her sadly. "The Augustus witch doesn't either and I've been looking over the grimoire myself without any luck."

A frown settled on Caroline's face as she paced about on the patio. Truthfully, the idea of being forced to transition was become less and less of an issue for her… not that she'd ever _admit_ that to Bonnie or Elena. The only part of the process that she still couldn't quite move past was the fact that she'd need to kill someone - and thus, essentially, _rape_ them - to complete the transition.

"We can't trust anything the Augustus witch says," Caroline said firmly, "We have to keep looking."

"And we will," Bonnie assured her, "For as long as we have time but… if we can't find anything, you'll have to make a choice Care."

"And how long do you think I have exactly?" Caroline asked, worriedly.

Elena and Bonnie sighed at that, exchanging very concerned glances.

"After looking at the Augustus grimoire, there was a lot of it I simply couldn't interpret," Bonnie told her. "A lot of it is written in code… so since we arrived, Klaus and Rebekah have been helping me with a truth serum to feed Anika. We'll make her tell us everything, including how long you have."

"And how long will the serum take?" Caroline asked.

"It should be done by this evening," she answered.

"But Care, tell us how you've been holding up. How are you dealing with all this?" Elena asked. "Klaus told us that to keep you alive before you transition you have to keep… feeding…"

Caroline finally blushed at that, confirming what her friends already knew.

"Right…" Bonnie finished for her, laughing kindly to try to lighten the situation. "So naturally, we assumed that _Klaus_ -"

"-But then we got here and you and _Kol-"_ Elena interrupted.

Caroline's blush deepened and she slapped her hands over her face to hide. "You heard that?" she asked.

"It was kind of difficult not to," Bonnie admitted. "Particularly with Klaus trying to get us up to speed while being _very obviously_ distracted by it."

"Yeah, it was weird…" Elena admitted. "He looked like he hated that it was happening but he was also kind of into it?" She shook her head, shuddering, not wanting to think about Klaus that way for too long. "Anyway, we were both just shocked it wasn't him up there with you."

"Yeah, well… I fed from Klaus too," she answered. She slid her hands down from her face just enough to reveal her eyes so that she could see Bonnie and Elena looking at her stunned.

"Klaus _and_ Kol?" Bonnie asked, incredulous. Caroline nodded, her blush still stained on her cheeks. It was clear that Klaus at least _somewhat_ made sense in their minds but Kol was still a complete shock.

"Well you know that they say about the crazy ones…" Elena murmured, considering it.

"That's what _I_ said!" Caroline agreed, just happy that they were being so understanding about all of this, "To myself, in my head, right before I fucked him!"

Bonnie snorted out a laugh, "I'm sorry Care, I don't mean to laugh this is all just… this is _so weird_."

"You're telling me…" Caroline said, feigning more anxiety than she truly felt. If someone had described this situation to her before it had actually happened, she would have been _freaking out_ about it. But, was it peculiar that she felt oddly calm about all of this? Ever since she'd approached the Mikaelsons for help she had just felt very taken care of and that was something Caroline had felt in a long time.

Her mother had raised her to be fiercely independent, as Liz was herself. The sheriff of a supernatural town whose husband had left her, Liz didn't _need_ anyone and if she needed something done a certain way, she did it herself. Caroline had been very much like her but, that personality often led to her getting walked on by the men in her life. She was always a little bit guarded with Tyler and Matt because she never trusted them to take care of her.

Even Kol, for all the bluster that came along with his panty-drenching dirty talk, had shown her a surprising tenderness she would never have predicted he was possibly capable of since her arrival. Hell, even Rebekah had shown genuine concern for her situation. Caroline still didn't think she _needed_ anyone to take care of her but, it _was_ nice. And the fact that it was coming from each member of the most ruthless and deadly family of monsters in all of history? Well, that gave Caroline a thrilling sense of power that she'd never before experienced but she _definitely_ liked.

Her friends were waiting for her to tell them something, _anything_ about what she'd been going through so that they could better help her. Well, if she was going to be fundamentally this different from now on, she could start with the truth.

"Annnd… it wasn't _just_ Klaus and Kol…" she stuttered out nervously next.

Bonnie and Elena _literally_ gasped, like they had been revealed a major plot twist in a soap opera.

" _Elijah?!"_ Elena exclaimed. When Caroline nodded her head again, Bonnie doubled over in unbelieving giggles.

"I'm sorry! Care, _really_ , I don't want to laugh at this… it's just _surreal!"_ Bonnie explained.

In the next second, Caroline was cracking up too and Elena was soon to follow. It felt so good, to just be laughing and having a good time for the first time in the 24 hours since she'd woken up with the unnamed male succubus.

"Okay, okay," Elena said, drying her eyes as they calmed down. "Now that we've finally killed the awkwardness, _spill._ "

Caroline smiled and she began to tell them both what she knew. She explained the succubus blood-tie to the four Originals as her creators. She went over the fact that succubi had died out because vampires were so addicted to their blood. (Elena had taken this point of the conversation to acknowledge that something smelled _very_ different about Caroline and, if they hadn't been such good friends, she might not have been able to resist biting her. It was a troublesome but honest insight.) Then she told them how feeding from the Originals strengthened her, especially the more off them she fed from and the more often she did it.

"So Klaus wants you to feed from his siblings because it'll keep you strong enough to protect yourself from hungry vampires with bad bloodlust?" Elena asked, shocked. "Jesus Care, I knew he had strong feelings for you but…"

"I know," Caroline said. "Trust me, I know and… look the thing is I don't even know if I'll be finishing this transition or not!"

"And if you do? If you have to?" Bonnie pressed, not letting her friend out so easy.

"Then who knows if I'll want to stay here at all afterwards?" Caroline asked rhetorically. "Maybe, either way, I'll just go back to my less-than-normal supernatural life that I keep as Mikaelson free as possible!"

"Right… _that_ seems like it's gonna happen," Elena said. "With three Originals in there all looking at you like you're this goddess they were just lucky enough to find last night?"

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Caroline asked. "All three of them? You said it yourself, Klaus has _real_ feelings for me. I can't chose one of them and then live with the others always looking at me like that!"

Elena bit her lip, thinking hard about what she was going to say next.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked, sensing the brunette's hesitancy.

Finally, Elena sighed and looked Caroline dead in the eye.

"What if you didn't have to?" she asked her.

"Didn't have to…?" Caroline asked, confused.

"What if you didn't have to _choose?"_

* * *

 **Hmm, maybe I've got kind of a thing about leaving guys unfinished cause that's the second time I've done that now. Well, we'll see everyone's O-face eventually, I can promise you that.** _ **And**_ **we're getting much closer to an OT3 scene which is what I'm** _ **really**_ **jazzed about.**

 **I've gotten a bit of feedback about Rebekoline both here and on Tumblr. It's still several chapters away but, since femslash isn't for everyone, they will be their own chapters that you can feel free to skip.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reviewing, as always! I'm so pumped about the positive response this silly little crack-fic has gotten. Getting your notes about which pairings you're into and what you hope to see next always keep me writing. Hoping to keep these frequent updates coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well ask and you shall receive. (Apparently. Sometimes. Within reason.) A Darker Heaven and Hell said they were waiting for an update like yesterday and luckily for all parties involved my immediate response was "Oh crap! I missed my deadline!" Chapter shout-out to you; we all need reminders sometimes!**_

 _ **I've given some vague notes about the timeline of this story and inherent AU notes that come with it. More specifics on the timeline -**_ **very** _ **early season 4, pre-Delena-sire plot.**_

* * *

 _ **\- Chapter 6 -**_

"Elena?" Caroline prompted, lifting an eyebrow in confusion at what she thought her brunette friend might be suggesting.

"Look, I-I haven't been entirely honest with you guys about something…" Elena began next.

"Oh god," Bonnie intoned already knowing where this was headed.

"So I know everyone thinks I've rejected Damon and chosen Stefan-"

"Oh _god,"_ Bonnie cried out again. "Are you seriously telling us you're dating both of them? Elena, you're not a succubus! It's one thing for Care given what's happening to her but-"

"Hey now," Caroline stepped in, "We're friends and this is a non-judgement zone! Be fair, Bon, Elena only recently transitioned… she's still getting a handle on her emotions. You don't know what that feels like."

"Okay, fair enough but I've never heard of vampires going poly," Bonnie said. "I mean, we know Katherine-"

"And Tatia," Elena said next to defend herself. "Maybe it's a doppelganger thing."

Caroline rested a comforting hand on top of Elena's, "Look if being with both of them is what works for you… then I say go for it," she told her. "It never worked out so well for any of the doppelgangers in the past but well, that's because Tatia was a victim of unfortunate circumstance and, frankly, Katherine is just a bitch."

Elena smiled back at her friend before pulling her into a warm hug. Caroline couldn't help but momentarily stiffen, as she knew her blood would be beckoning to Elena but, she trusted her friend.

"Thanks Caroline, you don't know how much that means to me. I swear I was going to tell you guys soon but it's honestly _just_ happened and then… well, what's going on with you obviously takes precedence over everything until we figure this out," she said.

Bonnie glanced over at her friend sheepishly. "I'm sorry Elena, I think I was just a little shocked…"

"It's a little shocking!" she agreed, laughing.

When Caroline laughed with her, Bonnie grinned and added, "I mean, between the two of you, who else is going to be left in this whole town for me to date?"

"Wow, didn't realize you'd hoped on board the Salvatore Train as well," Caroline teased, making the witch roll her eyes.

"Yeah, or that you were suddenly into the Originals," Elena said. "But seriously Care, the only reason I brought this up was to let you know that I support whatever decision you make."

Caroline bit her lip. Honestly she wasn't ready to jump that far ahead in her thought process. "Thanks but… for now can we just focus on figuring this grimoire out? Take it one step at a time?"

"Of course but I still expect to know _everything_ that's happened in the past day no matter what happens when this is all over," she said.

"Of course, deal!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Alright, we can gossip about the juicy details and make fun of each other later. We need to go check on the truth serum. I've got a feeling we've got three sets of _very_ enamored eyes on us right now anyway, not to mention, neither Damon or Stefan were too pleased with the idea of leaving Elena here without them and it's only a matter of time until they're back."

* * *

Re-entering the house was one of the more awkward walks in Caroline's life. The three brothers really had been watching her from the window - well, Elijah and Klaus were anyway. Kol was hunched over a cauldron with Rebekah, simply glancing up in annoyance every now and then to see when they'd be back.

" _There_ you are," Kol growled in annoyance when he saw Bonnie. "This serum isn't going to craft itself and you know full well that neither Bekah and I can keep watch over it the same way you do without magic!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, saluting Caroline sarcastically before making her way back over to their set-up in the library, Elena close on her heels.

Caroline turned to face the remaining two brothers. Klaus was leaning against the wall in the hall and Elijah was standing near the foot of the stairs. They were both looking at her like the wanted to eat her whole on the spot. Elijah spoke first.

"I hope Kol did not offend you, Caroline," he began. "He has a habit of treating women in a fashion that _usually_ makes them walk out on him before the night is over."

"Yeah he mentioned… a lot of times that he wasn't really the romantic type," Caroline replied. _but lucky for me, he's not the only one I've had sex with here!_ she wanted to tack on as well but, figured it would be gauche. "It's fine, he told me…"

She caught Klaus's intense gaze next, thinking of what her friends had told her. That _clearly_ he could hear every single detail of what had transpired with Kol yet he seemed oddly okay with the whole scenario. Hell, _she_ felt oddly okay with the whole scenario.

"He told you that I asked him to," Klaus confirmed when she trailed off in embarrassment.

Elijah chuckled as he strolled up to her casually next, pulling her into his side before pressing a sweet kiss to her temple. It made her gasp allowed as she tracked Klaus's face for any discernible negative reaction at this open display of affection.

"Now remember, you were also very mistakenly under the impression that I did not care for you either, Caroline," Elijah reminded her. "Do you not remember how wrong you turned out to be about that? I also distinctly remember having to very forcibly pull Kol off of you immediately before that-"

This revelation finally made Klaus snap for a split second and lose his composure as he snarled at the thought of Kol treating Caroline inappropriately. Though, he had to remind himself, he'd just been forced to listen to an agonizingly long period of Kol treating Caroline inappropriately just now and… any idiot could hear that she very much enjoyed it.

"Yes, Caroline has a habit of losing her confidence when she's out of her element," Klaus responded, forcing himself to stop thinking about Kol. Caroline was just confused as to how his reaction towards one brother could vary so differently to his response to another, stroking a hand up and down her arm comfortingly as they spoke. "I suppose it makes sense given the circumstances. She is the first succubus to transition in decades or more. I'm sure you'll be feeling back to yourself in no time-"

"Back to myself?" Caroline interrupted. "Okay, what is going _on?_ Bonnie and Elena are here; Kol and I just… and now Elijah is standing _right here_ and touching me but an hour ago you were trying to kill him! I need explanations now."

Klaus glanced behind them to the library down the hall where the sounds of Kol and Rebekah bickering with Bonnie and Elena were still steadily trickling out.

"Come on, let's have a talk in the kitchen," he said. "I can't believe we haven't offered you a drink yet."

"It's like… 10 am or something," Caroline argued as Elijah gently led her to kitchen behind Klaus.

"And you've been up all evening making love to three different men in an effort not to _die_ ," Elijah said, humour clear in his tone. "Do you really care about the time? I believe you've earned something strong, don't you?"

"Well… it doesn't sound half bad," Caroline agreed, accepting the tumbler of whiskey that Klaus handed her before taking a seat at their kitchen table. _Though 'making love' is a relative term,_ she thought when her mind briefly flitted back to Kol. The two older brothers promptly both took a seat on either side of her. _Very_ close. The proximity in combination with their predatory glances was enough to have her gulping down half the drink in one go. Well, at least it was good quality liquor and very easy to stomach.

"Caroline, once we get all the answers we need from Anika… you'll know beyond a doubt whether there is a chance of undoing this or not," Klaus said. "But you have to remember that we created this spell. We are intimately familiar with it."

"The chances of your not completing the transition are slim," Elijah told her matter of factly. "You have said several times that you'd prefer to wait for Miss Bennett to complete her research before we talk about your future but… we don't know have much time you have, Caroline. We need to consider a backup plan."

"Backup plan?" she asked. "Isn't the backup plan that I complete the transition?"

Klaus and Elijah exchanged noticeably relieved glances. "Well we were hoping you would say that but, given your past history professing to detest violence-" She interrupted Klaus.

"I don't want to die," Caroline said. "Simple as that. I don't want to murder someone innocent either…"

"I have some thoughts on that," Klaus said. "Namely that you don't feed on someone _innocent."_

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "Well, you certainly sound like you have someone in mind."

He prompted her to figure it out on her own based upon past conversations they'd had a Caroline quickly put two and two together.

"Feeding off the blood that created you?" she asked. "You want me to turn using Anika?" She had to admit the idea was far less than appealing. Anika was a beautiful woman, petite and slim with glossy chestnut hair. But her eyes were black and not in a mysterious way - more black like a shark's. The way she seemed to get pleasure out of delivering bad news gave Caroline an uncomfortable feeling. She didn't know what had gone on in Alexandria yet but she suspected that Anika's hands were far from clean.

"I'm not even sure it would do any good," Klaus replied with an easy shrug, seeing how distressed the idea made Caroline. "It's another thing I'd like your friend Bonnie to research for us."

"But despite who we might find for you to transition on," Elijah said. "You need to consider what steps you'd like to take next. It is not a safe world out there for succubi. There's a reason you're one of the last of your kind."

With that he leaned in even closer to her to set a reassuring hand on her thigh underneath the table. Caroline, still just in a borrowed pair of gym shorts visibly jumped at the contact. Elijah smiled at the reaction before catching Klaus's eye to find him also smirking.

"Even your friend Elena noticed the difference as soon as she entered the house," Klaus drawled, his voice dipping into that low octave she knew now he reserved for making a woman wet as soon as possible. "The Salvatore brothers could clearly smell it from the doorway… yet another reason we forbade them from coming in."

When he finished speaking, Klaus's hand also slid over to her, reaching around her back to rub her soothingly between her shoulder blades.

" _Relax,_ love," Klaus urged, his melodic voice dripping out like honey. Caroline gasped, resisting the urge to buck her hips off the chair, knowing the only reason she had this control was thanks to feeding off of Kol not too long before.

"Well, yet again you seem to have a preferred plan in mine," Caroline hissed out through clenched teeth, almost as if she was in pain. They were barely touching her. But they were _both_ touching her and that was enough. "Care to enlighten me on this one? Cause last thing I remember you two seemed to be on completely different pages."

Klaus sighed, growing serious again. Elijah sensed the shift in mood and they both removed their hands from her at the same time. She nearly whined out in a combination of frustration and gratitude.

"Part of my misunderstanding with Elijah was that I have never truly experienced the lure of being with a succubus before…" Klaus began to explain. "I have enjoyed feeding on them yes. I can taste that their blood is exceptional. But I have never felt… _linked_ to a succubus."

"Linked?" Caroline questioned blankly.

"Bonnie will be able to explain this to you in better terms… the language used in the grimoire," Elijah said. "But suffice it to say in the meantime that, if a succubus can escape an encounter with a vampire unscathed, vampires have a natural predilection to form bonds with succubi."

"Like a sire bond?" Caroline asked, feeling sick at the thought. That was not okay with her… having that kind of innate control over someone, all the time? She couldn't do that.

"Not exactly," Klaus said. "It's more a part of the curse. Succubi are naturally polyamorous because they feed from sexual energy. With multiple vampires falling in love with you…"

"Yeah, I get it. Wiped out. A race destined to die," she hurried the conversation, tired of hearing what a liability she now was.

"But, love, we could change that for you," Klaus said, picking up her hand in his own and drawing her near, making her breath catch in her throat again. He closed his eyes and seemed to breath her in. Caroline wanted to kiss him but she still had questions.

"Why did you never link with a succubus?" she asked.

"Werewolves are just as susceptible to being killed by a succubus as anything else but, they do have one distinct advantage. Because they are born with mates, they rarely become linked to succubi. Niklaus's wolf side has kept him safe all these years."

"And you?" Caroline asked, turning to Elijah.

"I have felt linked to succubi a handful of times over my life," Elijah said steadily. "But nothing quite like what I'm beginning to experience with you, Caroline."

Caroline shut her eyes, wanting to take both of them right _now_ but having no clue how to ask for it.

"This is all just a little overwhelming," she admitted.

"Of course, love," Klaus said softly, placing his lips to the palm of her hand. "Anyway, you've just fed and we need to check on the progress Bonnie's made. We may need to bring Anika up soon to take the serum."

"But we'll talk more later," Elijah assured her.

"And if you _need_ anything…" Klaus let the thought dangle.

"Don't hesitate to ask," Elijah finished.

* * *

She didn't hold out long. Elijah behaved appropriately, as always, in front of their visitors but, Klaus had other ideas. As Caroline helped with the spells Bonnie was performing, holding her hands while her friend chanted to help give her energy, Klaus was consistently distracting her.

Personally, he felt that Bonnie was more than capable of handling this situation without Caroline and he couldn't stop thinking about having her again. Klaus hadn't wanted to tell her something important quite yet because he was that he worried she would feel overloaded with information. But one of the reasons he was feeling so _willing_ to do anything for her right now was because he was pretty sure that Caroline Forbes - human or vampire - had been his mate. Part of him thought he might have known it from the moment she'd been born though, until he saw her for the first time he hadn't cared enough to do anything about it.

But then he'd seen her. Given her his blood. It changed everything. Did she feel any less his mate now that she was a succubus? No, certainly not. Now he just felt even more vulnerable about her than ever before because every vampire on the planet wanted to drain her dry. The only people who had a moderate amount of control around her were himself and his siblings. It was their fault she was in this situation to begin with.

As his mate - succubus or not, however long it took for her to acknowledge her feelings for him and even if those feelings extended to others over time - Klaus just wanted her to be happy and safe. He wasn't sure if she was ready to admit that she wanted it but, he and his family had a fairly foolproof way to offer her both, despite the inherent danger that come from becoming a Mikaelson. But he needed to know that she wanted all of that, first, before he made the leap of offering it to her.

It clearly wasn't a matter of her acknowledging if she wanted him at all anymore. Her transition into a succubus had sped up her feelings for him, that was obvious. Particularly right now as her eyes fluttered open from focusing on the chant, again and again, as they connected with the storm in his own. Everytime she'd see that he was _still_ looking at her - _newsflash,_ he wasn't going to stop - she'd snap her eyes shut again in an attempt to maintain a sense of composure.

Knowing she'd only be able to focus on helping Bonnie for a few seconds maximum, Klaus made sure to lean further forward across the huge table in the library, staring her down hard.

He could see her jump when her eyes opened that time. Now he was smirking at her. If he could see her jump, then Bonnie definitely would have felt it while they were holding hands.

"Care…" Bonnie breathed in an annoyed huff while she attempted to be patient with her friend. "Do you need to take a minute?"

Caroline was about to protest but Klaus shot her a glare telling her that the offer was not up for negotiation and that only one answer would be acceptable.

"Sure, yeah okay. Are we almost done here?" she asked.

Bonnie gestured for Elena to step up and take her hands. "Yeah, it should be ready any minute now, I just need to channel the sunlight a little longer.." Caroline felt a little woozy as they parted. She hadn't realized what an involved process this was going to be. Inadvertently, through helping, Caroline had drained herself to the point of needing to feed again.

Klaus could see the need in her features, the greying of her cheeks. He didn't need further encouragement. Before she could process what was happening, Caroline was in Klaus's arms and he was flashing them out of the room.

They didn't make it far, barely down the hall. The urgency of his hands on her tore a heady moan from her lips before they were even out of the door and, in response, his resolve buckled by the time they made it to the stairs. There, her hooked her legs around his waist and pulled her up against him while pushing her into the bannister of the elaborate main stairs.

From down the hall, Caroline could make out something from Kol about " _Is this the new level of required sexual subtlety in this house? If so, I for one am on board! We haven't been like this in centuries!"_ The others shouted at him in response but Caroline felt her grinding her hips into Klaus's at Kol's words, imaging the kind of scene _he_ might make with her if he were in the same position at the moment.

Klaus seemed to have some idea of what she was thinking, making him growl at her throat as he slammed his hips roughly into hers, forced her to hit the bannister none too gently, in a domineering move. He had no doubt in his mind that he could please Caroline infinitely more than Kol would and that her desire simply stemmed from the fact that he had been her most recent fuck. It had been _hours_ since Klaus had her last. He would _ruin_ her for any other man now.

With that thought, his dominated her mouth with his own, letting teeth clash, longing to tear into her flesh and taste the new, sweet, aphrodisiac that was her blood. He couldn't not yet though. Until she completed her transition, and kind of blood would likely keep making her sick, even if it was being used to heal her. Any risk of tasting her sweet blood and making her further sick from hybrid venom was out of the question.

Sensing his need to taste her, though, as his mind wandered to all the other places he could sample in the meantime, Caroline felt her succubus powers taking on a mind of their own, pure instinct working once again, as she inhaled his strong energy. Klaus was a force to feed from - the overwhelming sensations of his emotional bond with her flooding her as she pulled energy from him. He truly was the strongest creature that had ever lived, she could fully sense, as she fed from him too. She could feel his strength rippling though her like it was her own and the power was intoxicating. The feel of it was only surpassed by her sharp, aching need to have him dominate her with that same strength.

They moaned into each other as she fed, Klaus desperate to taste her blood, the scent was so overwhelmingly powerful. He'd have to content himself with indulging himself with the sweetness between her legs in the meantime. He wanted to flash her up the stairs to his bedroom but _god's_ she was making it difficult to focus right here at the foot of the stairs as she writhed into him. She probably wasn't even aware of it yet but, becoming a succubus opened you up to new kinks and made old ones stronger.. Klaus was getting the distinct feelings that one of Caroline's a trace of voyeurism. And _, fuck,_ would it really be so bad if he just took her right here on the stairs right now?

But in the second he thought it and she began to paw at him more fervently, begging in sounds that weren't even words, an abrupt knocking at the door directly in front of the stairway broke them apart.

Waving cheekily from the window while his brother pressed an embarrassed forehead to his hands were none other than Damon and Stefan.

"Uh, helllooo?" Damon called out, staring at them directly from the window. "We told you we'd be back. It's not like you all are doing anything important in there!"

With a snarl, Klaus called out, "Elijah we have visitors you need to take care of!" And then he really did gather her up completely to speed them into his bedroom.

Tossing her with ease back onto his bed, Klaus glowered down at her, ready to pounce.

"The next time I'm apart from you for that long," Klaus ordered, his tone harsh and decisive, "You _will not_ fuck another man before you fuck me."

Caroline groaned and fisted her fingers into the silk of his bed, finding his statement _full_ of all sorts of unstated sinful promises. She shot him a wanton look that conveys everything she wanted from him right now. It just made him laugh in response. _Oh,_ if she thinks she has any _clue_ what he's going to make her feel this time, this is going to be even more fun than he thought.

When she writhed again in front of him, this time with purpose as she gripped his sheets, Klaus let out a dark hiss and leaned over her to grab one of her wrists roughly. He yanked her arm up between them, his lock around her small hand iron and unforgiving.

"You think you're such a little temptress when you haven't even transitioned yet?" he asked, laughing at her, darkly. His eyes flash yellow and she can see the wolf. It makes her bite her lip, then realizing that she very much wished he could bite her right now as well.

"I think I just want to fuck you!" she groaned out, letting her head fall back so that her neck was purposefully exposed to him, testing his control and tempting his most innate desires. _So she's learning then,_ Klaus realized feeling a mix of intrigue and pride well up inside of him. It made him want to run his teeth over her smooth skin _so badly_ so that he did, trusting himself that he would never hurt her. She cried out in response, now pushing her quickly dampening core into his own erection.

" _Fuck, love,"_ Klaus growled out in unintentional response. She drank in his words greedily.

Raking a hand down her side to ultimately grip her hip hard enough to bruise, Klaus pushed her arching hips back into the mattress. He'd be damned if she got the upper hand over him quite yet. Caroline gasped when she felt him begin to pull down her shorts and panties in one go. He was leisurely about it though, taking the time to massage and tease at the soft skin of her inner thighs as he did so. Klaus smiled rakishly when he felt her thighs involuntarily squeeze shut around his hand, desperate to feel something more there.

"Patience, love," he admonished. "You've already started to feed."

As he looked down at her to check her color, though, he realized _he_ was going to be the one needing to practice patience. Seeing her now flushed and rosy shade, her lips cherry pink from his bruising kisses, Klaus wanted to bury into her. So he finished taking off her shorts and he did, using three fingers.

"Klaus!" Caroline called out in a tone so low and _needy_ that she hardly recognized herself. She'd only ever heard women make sounds like that in movies. She heard Klaus murmur some unintelligible foreign curse words in response and he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her more rapidly. He's almost violent about it, the way he fingerfucks her and Caroline realizes he's not being as tender or worried about her as before now that he knows she is safe.

But anything logically is quickly wiped from her brain when his long fingers begin their torturous assault on her g-spot. Caroline wrapped her legs around him instinctively but it impeded his movement so Klaus promptly and abruptly shoved her back down. She cried out again when the motion of him repositioning her sent off its own delicious trail of pleasurable sparks through her core. Then Klaus locked of her legs draped across her shoulder. He's able to press even deeper into her g-spot at that and Caroline felts overloaded by the energy in the air around them.

She came for him again, once he leaned down a final time to kiss her like she's fucking _his_ now. Caroline surprised herself when the kiss she pressed back to him was far more tender. In the midst of him claiming her - and they'd barely even started she knew - her emotions welled up inside of her, stronger than she'd ever felt for Klaus.

He seemed to sense this and pulled back from her, almost startled. Caroline continued to cum around his fingers so he kept pumping into her steadily. Klaus watched her curiously as new emotions flashed unbidden across her features as she came for him - and _fuck_ , he could make her cum for such an impossibly long time. He saw lust, comfort, trust, caring and… something more?

" _Yes, baby, fuck,"_ she pressed her forehead into his own as her orgasm finished. Klaus stiffened abruptly in her embrace. That's the first time she's ever used a pet name with him. It excited him far more than he ever could have anticipated and he felt his cock twitch, ready for her, when he heard it.

He could tell that Caroline had also just realized her slip up and began to get quickly awkward about it with him. Not content to allow anything to trip up this moment for them, Klaus lifted his hand from inside of her and licked his fingers clean of her juices. The move worked and distracted her completely. Caroline fell backwards onto the mattress again with a moan, begging him to finally take her.

Klaus felt his hips jerk forward of their own volition, seeking her core out. Hell, he had wanted to taste her first. He'd been unable to take his mind off of much else while he'd been seeking out the witch in Alexandria. But now, he couldn't think of anything else other than burying himself inside of her. Without thinking on it further, he was undoing the clasp to his own pants. Caroline let out a mewl of delight in response which made him hum against her skin appreciatively as he kissed at her neck while he undressed.

The moment his cock sprang free, he wrenched open her legs to his liking and slammed into her. The sharp angles of his hips bruised her thighs as they crept higher around him and they moaned out in unison at the sensation. _Shit it just felt so fucking right._

Klaus was so long and nuanced in how he fucked her - it didn't matter if he too her slowly like he had when she first arrived or more roughly like now, animalistic or passionate, his movements were always exactly in tune with what she needed. The urge to feed from him while they fucked swelled in her again but Klaus held out on her this time, somehow keeping the energy pent up within him with a wolfish grin. She let out a petulant ' _uh!'_ of disappointment which made him laugh and she grew so aroused at the sound that Caroline could feel herself beginning to tip over the edge with pleasure a second time.

He noticed that she was close and flashing her a teasing grin, he all but slowed his movements inside of her to a stop. Caroline gasped out in unbearable frustration, fruitlessly grinding her hips against his. She noticed with a victorious grin that his own breath hitched in his throat at that trick but he was quickly locking her down to the mattress again with his hands holding down her hips.

"You'll cum when I let you, _love,"_ he warned her.

Looking down at her fondly, Klaus realized that she was still wearing a shirt. Gently, because it was not her own and Kol had already destroyed something of Rebekah's that had put her in a sour mood, Klaus gingerly lifted the garment off of her. He decided it was time to pay some appropriate attention to her quivering breasts, he knew she was sensitive there. Klaus leaned down to run his tongue along the mounds of one of her dove white breasts, purposefully avoiding her nipple. Caroline quivered beneath him. One of his hands left her hips and reached up to the other neglected breasts, softly cupping it before squeezing it gently. Caroline arched her chest against him in response and cried out his name again. _Ah, he would never tire of the sound._

Caroline could feel her pleasure steadily and quickly building from within her core again. Klaus was still rock hard inside of her but he wasn't fucking _moving_. He was just teasing her chest. Now he rolled a nipple between his fingers and she let out a sharp gasp of desire in response. He took one of her tits in each hand, still tracing his tongue between the two and kneaded her skin firmly. He grinned at the staccato-ed pants it elicited from her.

"Klaus, please! _Please!"_ she begged but he wasn't going to go easy on her this time.

Ever so slowly, he began to rock his hips in and out of her again. He made sure to run the tip of his length along her g-spot only to slam sharply into her cervix as her fucked her but it was so slow it was just a tease. Caroline was vaguely aware that she was letting out a slur of uninterrupted moaning and that Klaus was smiling at her like a man who'd won the lottery as he did. It made her pussy clench around him, desperate to cum again even if he wasn't taking her quickly enough.

"Still not yet, I'm afraid," Klaus lamented. He pulled out from her fully this time and she a=outright cursed at him like a sailor at that move. She had to physically restrain herself from sitting up to hit him. His eyes flashed at her with dangerous amusement when he noticed. "Oh, itching to _punish me_ are you, love? Maybe another time, hmm?

Then he simply laughed at her before pushing her harshly down into the bed again before kissing a trail down her torso from her neck, across her breasts and stomach, a tongue dipping into her bellybutton before nuzzling into her mound, and then down to her core.

Klaus moved his mouth over her dripping folds in a sensual kiss. _Yes, he had remembered this whole time how sweet she was, it was unbearable._ Caroline bucked into him and this time he let her, loving the feel of her unconsciously fucking his face. His tongue traced a teasing dance along her slot before plunging inside of her to fuck her like just had with his fingers and cock. Her agonized groan is everything he's wanted to hear. Klaus felt himself grow unbelievably harder at the sound. He knew then he had to get her off with his tongue quickly because he needed to bury himself inside of her again. He needed to feel her soft walls fluttering around him, _milking him_ as they came together .

He relieved her from the soft pressure of his tongue teasing in and out of her before sucking her clit between his lips.

" _Yes!"_ is all that passed through her lips. Again and again, like it was the only word she knew anymore. Though she felt vaguely sure she heard herself shout baby another time, though she can't be sure. _As if his smirk against your pussy is indication of anything else_. He doesn't let up, sucking hard at the tight little bundle of nerves and soon her walls are crashing down again. Klaus snuck a single digit inside of her while she came to feel her ride out the orgasm - impossibly long yet again, always _such_ a fascinating thing to watch.

When she's finished, he doesn't give her a moment's relief before he's inside of her again. Abruptly he flipped them so that now Caroline had a chance to ride him. He let her feed this time while she fucked him. The way Caroline bounced up and down on top of him, hips rutting back and forth, side to side, desperate for more friction, made Klaus groan out for her.

" _Love, you're perfect,"_ he told her. She whimpered in response. Her eyes squeezed shut when he pushed a hand down to thumb at her clit again, a callous working furiously at her most sensitive spot. Another hand reached up to mimic the same treatment of her nipple.

It was too much, especially right after the way he'd made her cum with his mouth just minutes before. Caroline cums undone again while she feeds and Klaus follows her soon after. He jerks his hips upwards roughly to meet each of her movements on top of him. He watched her spill her juices as she came and he let out an animalistic growl of pure satisfaction.

"You're _mine_ ," he finally growled out as he spilled inside of her though he realizes he's not even entirely sure what that meant for him - _them -_ anymore. She felt him come undone right after her and she bucked her hips one finally time against his, falling down against his chest in a passionate heap. He thrusted into her several more times, grunting as he did, while the last of him spilled into her still clenching core.

When Klaus wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her into his chest firmly. She found that she was trapped there, his hold tight. But she also found that she didn't want to leave anyway.

* * *

 **And so yeah, I brought the mate thing into it. Because: 1) The mate thing is hot. It will be explored more sensually as the plot progresses. 2) It is a very convenient explanation for why Klaus has never taken a succubus lover even when they were still around. 3) It does make me feel a** _ **little**_ **better about OOC Klaus. Like, he just truly loves his mate** _ **so**_ **much that he'd do anything for her including embrace her new basic nature as a succubus?! Right?! Alright, well if not, just enjoy the smut. That's why we're all here. Any wishes for what's up next?**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviews and pushes me to update! Love hearing from you guys, particularly since this is the kind of fic that lends itself nicely to requests. Send me your feels and thoughts and hopes and dreams! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed as always! Criticism is always welcome but**_ **not** _**in the form of homophobia or slut-shaming. I support people of all sexualities and romantic practices in my writing - heterosexual to homosexual, monogamous to polyamorous to open relationships. I respect an individual's right to their personal kinks. If you can't offer that same respect, please leave and don't read! I've warned everyone many times kind of craziness will be going on in this story and it's your own fault if you decided to ignore the previews and read anyway.**_

* * *

 _ **\- Chapter 7-**_

Because she hadn't gotten much sleep lately, she drifted off easily after that. She knew she hadn't napped long though, perhaps just dozed for a couple of minutes when she felt Klaus grow hard against her ass again. He'd never fallen asleep; he had just been spooning her from behind and tracing lazy lines up and down her arms.

But the moment he felt her wake, he smiled into her back, placing a soft kiss there.

"This may be the first time I've ever heard of someone wearing a succubus out," he teased her.

"Shut up, this succubus hasn't had a solid night's rest in too long now and I haven't even completed transitioning," Caroline defended.

He chuckled into her shoulder, his hand now caressing from her arm and down her side to slip beneath their sheet. Caroline hummed in anticipation.

"I know love," he promised, kissing her neck now. When a single finger parted her folds to feel she was already wet again for him, "See? Not too tired after all, it would seem."

She gasped when he flicked her clit and she tried to roll over to kiss him but he stopped her. Instead, Klaus nudged one of his legs between hers while still holding her from behind and slowly pushed himself into her to fuck her from that position.

His whole length was pushed into her like that, as if they were still spooning, their legs now intertwined. Caroline could feel the solidness of his chest against her back. But lying down like this, he couldn't get too rough. Instead he began to move into slowly and gently. Caroline moaned at how good it felt to feel him slowly too.

Her eyes shut in pleasure and she whimpered again when she felt him reach around to cup her breast, still kissing her neck. She was overwhelmed at how much of each other they could feel right now and quickly she opened up her mind to feed from him.

When she did, though, her feeding was abruptly cut short by a startled gasp of surprise bursting from her lips, though it was quickly smothered. Caroline's eyes burst open. At some point, while her eyes had been shut, _Elijah_ had entered the room too. He was lying in front of her and she was pressed between the two of them.

Elijah's jacket was off and his shirt was unbuttoned, leaving his muscular chest and abs exposed. She couldn't help herself, she reached out to trace her hands down his chest, catching her lips between her teeth when she saw Elijah's breath hitch. Klaus slammed into her from behind, much more forcefully than he had before, and Caroline clutched Elijah in response. He kissed her deeply, knowing that it would be torturing her to be fucked from behind like that and unable to be kissed.

" _Elijah…"_ she hissed out the moment she had breath and Klaus pounded into her again, forcing her to let out a sharp cry in pleasure.

When Elijah's hand began to slip between their bodies to finger her clit while Klaus fucked her, Caroline knew she was done for.

And exactly then was when her eyes opened in real life, in the throes of a very _real_ orgasm. Klaus was perched overtop of her, an arm propping himself up on either side of her head while he smirked down at her. She was actually cumming but he wasn't even touching her.

"Did you- did you give me that?" Caroline managed to gasp out when she came down.

He shook his head at her, eyes sparkling. "No, my love, _you_ gave _me_ that," he began to explain, smiling at her wolfishly. "I was just lying here holding you as you slept… when all of a sudden you started to feed on me in your sleep. And since we just become further connected every time, I got to see your whole dirty little fantasy, sweetheart."

Caroline could feel the color draining from her face as her eyes widened in embarrassment. She knew Klaus hadn't seen that on purpose… apparently that's just how succubus wet dreams worked but it still felt _private._

He frowned at her expression, "Look, love, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. As your lover I want you to be able to share anything you desire with me… Elijah and I _both_ told you, if you needed anything, all you had to do was ask."

"But would you ever have felt this way if I were still a vampire?" she asked. "If I were to become one again?"

There she was with that again. They'd told her what the chances were that was a possibility: slim to _none_. If she was still pushing that was it because she genuinely didn't want to turn or because she was afraid of the fact that she already did.

"First of all, if you were still a vampire, I do not think it would ever have occurred to you to develop and interest in either of my brother's nor them to you," Klaus said. "But though you're not still a vampire, you're still my ma-"

He cut himself off. Again, she was already confused and scared enough as it was. No need to spring that on her quite yet.

"I'm what?" she asked quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're still very important to me," Klaus rectified. "I would do anything to be with you. I don't do things halfway Caroline; if I love, I love unconditionally. That includes accepting who you've become."

"Even if I…"

"Need to feed from more than one bloody person for the rest of your life?" he asked, with a laugh. "Yes. Can you imagine if someone told me I was limited to blood from one source forever?"

Caroline was still lying there biting her lip, like she had a million concerns.

"What is it, love, tell me," Klaus insisted.

"But what if I have to turn and…. and I don't want to stay with any of you?" Caroline asked.

Klaus wrenched backwards from her, confused and a little hurt.

"Well, why wouldn't you? You _have_ been listening to us telling you you're like heroine to vampires now right? Feeding from us is one of your only means of protecting yourself," he said.

"I understand," Caroline fret, "I'm just scared what it will mean if I stay. I'm scared you might never let me go."

"Me?" Klaus verified, feeling hurt again although he couldn't _deny_ there was some definite truth in her fear.

"All of you," she answered, making him feel somewhat better.

He laughed at her softly, dipping down to place a lingering kiss to her lips, sliding down the sheets as he did so before kissing a trail down her neck and to her breasts.

She arched her back into him when his tongue glided over her nipple. " _Oh, Klaus!"_

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to do our best to show you that you don't _want_ to leave," Klaus murmured darkly, the cool of his breath hitting her wet skin so erotically that she longed feed again.

"We have to go back downstairs," Caroline pleaded. "Everyone is here now."

Klaus just kissed her lips again before palming her breast. "Or, do you want to stay here while I fetch Elijah right now?" he asked her against her lips. "We've already discussed it, you know, while you were with _Kol._ I know that he's quite happy to assist you."

The way he sneered the youngest brother's name gave Caroline the distinct feeling that Klaus oddly had more of a problem with her hooking up with Kol than Elijah, which she found perplexing. But, Caroline was not to be deterred. She'd fed and, frankly, embarrassed herself enough in front of her friends. Not to mention, as sexy as the thought of having both men was it was still a little intimidating to her.

"No, I'm fine," she said, pushing Klaus off of her. At first, she thought he was just being dramatic, falling all the way back against the far end of his massive bed with a huff. Then, catching his surprised eyes, she knew he hadn't been faking. She'd just overpowered him again.

Caroline knew he'd realized the same thing when he began to smile wickedly at her.

"Well that's a very positive sign…" he drawled. "But alright, if you really _must_ check in with your friends, get dressed. If I'm hearing correctly, it sounds like my brother's are discussing Elena's relationship with the Salvatores right now."

Caroline's eyes widened at that. Crap, to be a fly on the wall in _that_ conversation.

* * *

It was true that, once they descended the stairs, they found Rebekah, Bonnie, and Elena in the study with no one else. At first Caroline couldn't make out the voices of the others elsewhere in the house until Damon's laugh rang out quickly joined by Kol's. Across the room, Elena visibly winced.

"Oh my god, how long has _that_ been going on?" Caroline asked when they entered only making Elena's blush intensify deeply.

"About fifteen minutes," Bonnie replied, agitated.

"Seventeen, actually," Rebekah replied checking her watch, "But it feels more like an hour."

"I don't know what they keep _laughing_ about," Elena grumbled.

Caroline's heart reached out to Elena, knowing they'd both been part of some extremely uncomfortable situations that day.

"Oh, hey, come here," Caroline said, reaching out to wrap her embarrassed friend in a hug.

"Elena, take my word for it that both Elijah and Stefan have kept that entire conversation in check," Klaus said.

"You can hear them?" Elena sputtered out.

"Yes, and nothing too untoward has been said," Klaus replied. "As Rebekah well could have reassured you."

"Hmm, and when did reassuring flighty little doppelgangers become my problem?" Rebekah spat right back.

Klaus rolled his eyes and was about to take a look at the serum when Elena's expression caught his eyes. Still embracing Caroline, the veins beneath her eyes began to darken as she took in her succubus friend's heady scent.

Before anyone else even noticed him react, Klaus had thrown himself at Elena and forced her off of Caroline and back into the wall.

"Klaus what the hell?!" Caroline screamed at him but then took site of Elena's face as well. She was struggling hard against Klaus.

"I just want a _taste!"_ she screamed out.

Then, the Salvatores were flashing in with Elijah and Kol close on their heels.

"Let her go!" Damon immediately demanded, threatening Klaus but Stefan took a calmer approach and knelt down next to Elena.

"Elena! Hey, come on, calm down, you don't want to attack Caroline!" he called out to her, grasping one of her hands while Klaus continued to hold her back. Gradually his words seemed to sink in and she stopped struggling. When she did Klaus cautiously let her go and went back to check on Caroline.

"Care, I'm so _sorry_ , you just smelled so good..." Elena pleaded, looking torn up by guilt and scared of her own behavior.

"It's okay Elena, I've been there. It's sort of what got me into this situation in the first place. You know?" Caroline replied.

"Either way," Klaus growled, still glowering at the brunette, "No more _hugging."_

* * *

Lucky for them, as the awkwardness of their "gathering" only continued to increase, the truth serum was finally completed after that and the Augustus witch was brought up. There a brief unpleasant battle that ended in force feeding but, ultimately, she took the serum and was now safely bound to a chair while her head lulled on her chest in a state of semi-consciousness.

Bonnie stepped up first, with some notes on the grimoire in hand.

"We need to wake her up more," she said.

Klaus accomplished that quickly with a swift slap to the face, making Caroline wince. It worked, though, and Anika woke up shrieking, granted with milky white eyes.

"Look at this," Bonnie said, gesturing to her notes in front of Anika, "Is this the translation to your grimoire's code."

Anika bought herself some time pretending to be out of it but only until Klaus painfully grasped her chin in his hand and forced her to look in the direction of the notes.

"Almost!" Anika gasped out. "You've gone wrong here…" As she made her suggestions, Bonnie copied them down and Kol looked to reinterpret the book.

"Do you know of any other succubus left?" Klaus asked next.

"Until you showed up at my doorstep last night, no I truly had believed them all to be dead," she replied.

"Does your grimoire discuss any cure before completing a transition?" Elijah asked then.

Anika laughed cruelly. "Of course not, I already told you there's no going back. It's either this or death."

"We can search for another way, a cure outside your grimoire…" Bonnie postulated.

"Possibly," the Augustus witch agreed, "Why don't you try?"

"How long has a succubus lived without transitioning?" Klaus asked.

"No more than three days that any Augustus witch has ever documented," she answered.

"Is that true?" Klaus demanded from Bonnie and Kol who still held the grimoire.

"She _can't_ lie, Klaus," Bonnie reminded him. "But that does seem to be what the grimoire says."

"And how long has it been exactly?" Klaus prompted Caroline, "Since you woke up with the succubus from the bar?"

"What time is it, noon?" she asked. "It'll be a day and a half later tonight," she told him when he nodded.

Klaus growled, not at _all_ okay with the idea that they were already approaching halfway out of time, and began pacing. So _now_ was going to be the time to convince Caroline what she needed to do.

"Caroline, Elijah and I need to speak with you privately," he said. His tone was firm enough to suggest it wasn't up for debate.

"Uh, well, alright," Caroline replied, flushing at whatever he had in mind. Elijah simultaneously rose from where he was seated without question.

"Elena, Damon, Stefan… I trust you can see yourselves out now. Bonnie would you mind staying with Kol and Rebekah until we get the answer to that _last_ question from our guest?" he asked.

Bonnie nodded resignedly, never having been one to want to volunteer to witness torture. The witch couldn't lie but she could say things evasively and Klaus would want to know they got every ounce of the truth from her.

"Care, you'll call me?" Elena asked.

Caroline nodded, "I promise."

"Don't ignore my texts like you were yesterday, okay?" she reiterated.

"I swear, I won't. I'll keep you up to date."

"Can I… give you a hug goodbye?" she was more asking Klaus than Caroline. Klaus growled but Elijah clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Niklaus, she's surrounded by Originals and she's strong enough to handle herself. One hug from a baby vampire won't kill her," he said.

Elena took her chance and threw her arms around Caroline one last time. This time she kept herself well enough under control.

"You'll be okay," Elena said, not sure who she was reassuring. "Just relax and have fun. I can promise you won't regret it."

When she pushed away then, she winked at Caroline. Damon was smirking when he wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders.

"Have fun Barbie!" he called back to her. Stefan punched him in the arm.

"Cool it man, don't be lewd," he said. "Be safe, Care!"

And with that, Caroline was left alone in the hallway outside the library with Elijah and Klaus both staring her down like they were going to eat her whole.

* * *

They took her back upstairs to speak privately. Even the walk up the stairs was clouded with uncertainty and tension, each of them touching her in some way as they ascended the stairs. Klaus was holding her left hand tightly and Elijah flanked her right, skimming his fingers up and down her arm. They were both acting like this was the most normal thing in the world but Caroline, of course, could barely breath.

Caroline took a seat at the foot of Klaus's enormous bed, shaking like a leaf while they both stood in front of her. The wetness that was rapidly soaking yet _another_ pair of shorts and underwear was perfuming the air with her sweet arousal. And she knew damn well how easy it was for them to smell it because they kept exchanging the most obnoxiously knowing smirks.

"Caroline, I've brought you up here because, frankly I'm not prepared to wait until the last minute for you to make a decision about turning," Klaus told her lowly, his voice seductive. "I'm going to need you to make a decision by tonight."

"W-what? What if I can't?" she stammered out, feeling more put on the spot than anything. Surely they couldn't simply compel someone for her. Surely she had to be _willing_ to turn.

"Don't worry so much Caroline," Elijah sighed, loosening his tie in front of her were she stood and then tossing his jacket off and next to her on the bed. They both smirked again when Caroline's eyes actually closed for about two seconds in response. "We feel confident you'll have your mind made up in half the time or less."

"Yes, my love, remember? I told you we'd both do our best to show you that you don't want to leave," Klaus said, taking a seat next to her on edge of the bed, taking one of her hands in his and kissing her palm sweetly. Then he was moving behind her to sit where he could massage her shoulders and sweep her hair to one side when his lips fell to the silken skin of her neck.

Caroline let out an unbridled moan, her voice husky with lust.

"I don't think I can do this," she mewled out.

They both chuckled at her.

"Of course you can, Caroline," Elijah reassured her as Klaus abruptly pulled her back on the bed so show was laying down but her legs were still dangling off the edge of the bed, "In fact, it's abundantly clear that you want to _very_ badly."

"You know she had a dirty dream about this already, didn't you Elijah?" Klaus informed him, making Caroline blush wildly.

"No, I was not aware of that, actually," he replied.

"Yes, she fantasized that I took her from behind while you pleasure her clit from her front," Klaus explained. "Sweet little Caroline, just wants our hands on her everywhere."

Caroline was looking up to the ceiling; she could feel Klaus's hands holding to her shoulders but she could not see him above her and she longed for him to be kissing her again. But what she felt next shocked her even more. Elijah, kneeling before her at the foot of the bed, lifted her beneath the small of her back and yanked down her shorts and underwear, leaving her immediately bare.

 _Shit, was this really happening? Was he really going to do this, in front of…?_

Her thoughts were cut off when Elijah said one more thing.

"Well I think we can likely outdo Caroline's dream. Not to mention, sweetheart, if you shock us both and still feel ambivalent after _this_ , well, I'm sure Kol would never mind giving it another try," Elijah said.

When Klaus growled in angry response to that particular suggestion and stopped playing coy long enough to reappear overtop of her and press his lips to hers hungrily, kissing her from above, Caroline knew the tactic had been a deliberate one to goad Klaus. She reached up her hands to run her fingers helplessly through his hair, grinning herself this time when the motion made Klaus snarl again but this time in appreciation of what she was doing. He pulled back her hands only long enough to raise them so he could pull off her shirt and then she was completely bare in front of them, not having a bra underneath.

When Elijah forced a strong hand between her dripping thighs to trace delicate patterns along her skin, Caroline cursed into Klaus's mouth as they kissed and he nipped her lip chastising her in response. It must have not been hard enough to draw blood because she was pretty sure she would have gotten more of a response out of him if that had been the first time he had tasted her blood as a succubus.

Elijah was taking his goddamn time with her while Klaus kissed her passionately. To have Klaus only grow more heated with her - now tweaking at her nipples and alternately palming her breasts roughly - while Elijah only slowly traced at the sensitive skin of her shaking thighs was a new kind of delicious torture.

If she'd had any trepidation about doing this with them before, they were more than distracting her from those concerns now. Caroline couldn't think straight anymore; she could barely think at all.

Her hips jolted upwards violently when she felt two fingers being used to spread the lips of her pussy, oh so slowly, keeping her wide open when they were done.

"Oh, Elijah, _please!"_ Caroline yelled out, breaking from Klaus's lips long enough to shout out her plea. They both laughed at her again, Klaus skating his hands along her exposed sides and making her skin break out in goosebumps.

"Please what Caroline?" Elijah asked her, pleasantly and casually, as if she'd just left him dangling on what she needed at the dinner table. "What do you need?"

"Your mouth, I need your mouth," she gasped out.

"Where? Here?" Elijah asked before placing a tender kiss to her clit that had her writhing into his mouth. "Or here?" he asked before his tongue danced in and out of her slick pussy for just a brief moment. "Or maybe here?" And then his tongue dashed where she'd thought only someone like Kol might go with her.

Each sensation had her jumping upwards, desperate to meet a partner that was not there.

"Kol mentioned you liked that last one," Klaus teased her. "I think she may have voted, Elijah."

"You're right, I think, brother," he answered, and Caroline cried out when she felt him tease her in the cleft of her ass a second time. As he continued playing with her, Klaus shifted on the bed so that he was sitting further down to where her legs hung off. While Elijah assaulted her ass, Klaus brought two fingers to slip inside her pussy, leaving his thumb tantalizingly hovering over her clit occasionally just barely brushing it.

"I'm close!" she cried out, feeling Klaus pump his fingers in and out of her was about to set her over the edge. She wanted to prompt him into putting that delicious pressure she needed against her clit. He finally dead, in the exact same second that Elijah crooked a finger into her ass, making her literally scream out as she came.

Klaus was flicking relentless against her clit now, as well as performing an assault on her g-spot. Those sensations combined with the attention Elijah was lavishing on her ass, sent her into an orgasm that she almost thought threatened to make her pass out. She was pretty sure she would have too, if she hadn't begun to feed from _both_ of them while she came which suddenly surged her full of energy.

Well, _that_ was something vampires couldn't do… feed on two people at once.

It was beyond intense. She almost couldn't understand what she was feeling. It was like she was experiencing cumming for each of them at the same time. The gentle, gradually increasing waves of cumming for Elijah overlaid atop the white hot persistent sensation of cumming for Klaus. They rode her through it for what seemed like minutes. And when she finally stopped quivering and collapsed back onto the bed, they both pulled away from her simultaneously standing overtop of her.

They were both still clothed, minus Elijah taking off his jacket and she couldn't help but feel it was very unfair.

Nevertheless, now that she'd finally come and fed, Caroline was regaining her clarity. She'd never cum like that before in her life and, she honestly wasn't sure if she could handle more. What if, as a fully transitioned succubus she was in no danger but, before she completed the transition she still had her limits?

That seemed unlikely given how much stronger she got every time she fed… which she always did when cumming. But, hell, who could say for sure? Nothing about this past day or so had made any sense.

"Okay, you were right," Caroline conceded, looking up at them, panting. "You convinced me. I want to turn… this is _certainly_ a hell of a lot better than desiccating and dying."

"Hmm, do you think she's _really_ certain, brother?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not sure, Niklaus," Elijah replied, "She could be bluffing. Don't you think?"

"No, no! I'm really, _really_ sure. I promise. I'm just… scared of what might happen if-"

"If, I keep prolonging this before I transition. What it I'm not able to… _handle_ this before I finish transitioning?" she asked.

"My love, I'd never let anything happen to you that you didn't want to," Klaus tried to reassure her.

 _Kol might,_ Caroline couldn't help but think wryly but also feeling a shudder of arousal pulse through her at the thought. They could tell. They could see it. She knew because now they were finally working on their own clothes and coming towards her.

"Wait!" she called out. "Please just help me finishing transitioning first. It would make us all feel better, wouldn't it?"

Klaus and Elijah exchanged glances, assessing her request. of course, Klaus spoke up first.

"Of course, love," he said, leaning down to place a kiss to her temple, looking pleased with her and her decision. "Get dressed and we'll see what else the others have figured out from Anika."

Both of them waited for her while she dressed, kissing her intermittently or gently caressing her. It was still surreal. Caroline wondered if it would feel any more natural after she transitioned.

* * *

 _ **I guess the ultimate nature of this fic is just… everyone is really cool and on board with polyamory. Just like all these hot dudes got together and decided "To hell with it, let's spread the love!" And it's great and I'm having a lot of fun with it.**_

 _ **Well thanks to everyone who reviewed respectfully! Happy Birthday to our favorite character, Caroline, today. In honor of 10/10 I've decided to go on a wild updating spree! I got this last update in just under the wire! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **And, btw, if there's**_ **one thing** _**that homophobic and shaming review**_ **did** _ **inspire me to do… it was to bump up the Rebekoline chapter sooner than I anticipated. ;) Maybe not as soon as next chapter though. Votes for next chapter's pairings? Taking your lead so far has been helpful with this silly idea.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: l**_ _ **ivingdeadblondequeen**_ _ **, nice call on a continuity error. A while back I realized that in early in the story it was mentioned that Elena was with the Salvatores as if it was well-known and then later she announced it like a surprise. I will go back to correct that… one day! My edit would be to go back and take out that detail in the beginning. Sorry about that! Also, for the sake of argument, at some point in their history up to this point, Klaus has tasted Caroline's vampire blood by some means or another.**_

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 8-**_

They made their way downstairs and back to the library where Bonnie was sitting awkwardly with Rebekah and Kol was just grinning at them maniacally.

Obviously, he'd heard everything they'd just done and planned to tease her with this mercilessly. Hopefully, Caroline found herself thinking, it would be largely be in the form of dirty talk.

Anika was slumped over the chair, her eyes still open and milky white but looking unconscious or at least close to it.

"Well," Klaus demanded immediately. "What did you find out?"

"First of all," Bonnie began, pleased to have what Klaus would consider good news to report, "Exactly what you were hoping might be true _is_ true. We've definitely found the best match for Care to feed from."

"You mean Anika?" Caroline verified, nodding her head towards the semi-conscious witch. The thought made her a little sick. Anika was attractive enough but she gave Caroline an uncomfortable and dark feeling. Not to mention, it didn't really matter who it was, feeding from someone against their will - and then _killing_ them, no less - just wasn't something Caroline would feel entirely comfortable with.

"I know _that_ look," Kol began with a snicker, "That's the look of someone who's not interested!"

Klaus's eyes flashed to Caroline then, assessing her. If he had been right in his presumption that feeding from Anika would give her more power through her transition, then he wanted her to but… not if she was truly that averse to the idea.

"Look, Caroline," Bonnie tried to persuade for him, not wanting to lose her friend either, "I know you're not fond of the idea of killing someone to transition but… if there's someone that deserves this it's her. I've been questioning her for over an hour; she's done horrible things. Gained more power by sacrificing children… her own family…"

As Bonnie trailed off, Caroline's eyes hardened while she looked towards Anika's slumped form. Well, that _did_ make the idea of sacrificing Anika's life for her own easier - sacrificing children was unequivocally unacceptable in Caroline's book. Nevertheless, it made the idea of feeding off of the woman no more appealing.

Kol could sense she was uneasy, "We haven't even told you the best part yet, sweetheart!"

Caroline's eyes flicked over to his in a wordless question and his eyes were dancing with mischief. He flashed her a panty-wetting suggestive grin and Caroline bit her lower lip in response, getting lost in his eyes for a second. Behind him, Rebekah clucked disapprovingly at how easily they could get distracted.

"What he was in the process of trying to tell you, Caroline," she interrupted bluntly, "Is that there are two reasons you would be well advised to turn using Anika. One, as Nik predicted, is because she is from the same bloodline as Marie Augustus, it would work similarly to feeding from any of us… it will make you stronger."

"But there's a weirder side effect," Bonnie continued. "It was hard to get this one out of Anika, she kept talking in riddles despite the truth serum and ultimately Kol had to…" Bonnie stopped to shudder for a second at whatever Kol had done, "Anyway, what we finally found out is that if a succubus transitions using a which from the Augustus coven, that succubus will absorb the witch's powers."

Caroline's mouth all but hit the floor at that, "Are you _kidding_ me?" Even Elijah who, as always, was stoically hearing everyone out and waiting to make an assessment before saying anything, looked a bit surprised by this information.

"Not in the least," Kol said, drawing her attention again. "Essentially you'd be the first succubus-witch hybrid to ever exist."

"How is that even possible?" Klaus spoke up. "Surely one of the Augustus witches has been with a succubus before?"

"Apparently not," Rebekah replied. "Apparently it was an unintentional side effect of the spell that Marie Augustus figured out not long after creating the first two. Every generation of the coven has been warned since then, even after they thought succubi died out."

Caroline's mind was reeling at this information. Being a witch? Having powers like Bonnie? These were things she'd never even considered. Klaus's mind, of course, was already whirling with this possibility. Not only would Caroline be more than capable of protecting herself as a witch, having a permanent immortal witch join his family could only prove to be a benefit.

"This is… _insane,"_ she finally said. Kol laughed at her across the room.

Looking down at the floor, she felt someone take her hand and looked up to find Bonnie next to her, looking at her with earnest eyes.

"Care, I've never had a coven… not really. Not a real one. I had Grams but I lost her," she began. "I had Abby but I lost her. I'm a Bennett witch on my own, aside from my ancestors. If you became a witch maybe we could… stick together?"

Caroline squeezed her friend's hand back in comfort, "Oh Bon, I never knew… I thought you were okay on your own?"

"I'm nowhere as independent as it seems," Bonnie admitted softly. "It's hard practicing magic alone… always having to reach to your ancestors without any help. I'm supposed to have people with me to join when I perform magic."

"Well, you know, if I do this, _I_ won't have a coven either," Caroline said. "I'd be happy to be part of yours. I _am_ going to need someone to teach me how to use my magic after all, who better than my best friend?"

Bonnie pulled her into a hug then, both of them laughing. Caroline was surprised to find another silver lining to this situation - as if the great sex wasn't enough. When the two of them parted, Caroline still couldn't help but look anxiously over at Anika, dreading what she had to do next.

"You don't have to like… _full on_ go at her, you know," Bonnie said.

Caroline snapped back to her friend, "What do you mean?"

Bonnie looked a little embarrassed, "I just assumed that since you've been… uh _testing_ how to feed, you'd know…"

"There are many ways to draw sexual energy from a person," Klaus stepped in. "You've already experienced many of them. One of them you did not even need to be awake for…"

She averted her eyes as both Bonnie and herself felt their cheeks flush crimson. Kol snickered loudly and Rebekah smacked him soundly on the back of the head but he only continued to ogle Caroline, imagining what Nik had meant by that. He knew Caroline was all about dirty fantasies, he'd predicted that with her in the kitchen last evening; it wasn't surprising to know the naughty thoughts continued while she slept. _What an insatiable little siren… they were going to get along_ so _well._

Caroline gulped, watching Kol watch her; she'd never been so thoroughly eye fucked in her life, she was sure, particularly when she glanced away to see identical stares from Elijah and Klaus.

"Yeah but when that happened I was _in the mood_ to… feed. Looking at her, I am _not_ in the mood!" Caroline pressed. How in hell was she supposed to make this happen?

"Caroline, you're thinking about this the wrong way," Elijah said next, soothingly. "You need to embrace your basic nature, think of it as feeding instead of sex."

She took a deep breath thinking of Tim - _or Tom?_ \- from after she'd first woken up from the succubus that had turned her. She certainly hadn't been attracted to him either but, she'd accidentally almost killed him in the back of her car without having any clue what she was doing. Certainly she felt a lot more in control of herself now that she wasn't immediately starving and had begun to have some practice feeding.

Klaus stepped up to her, resting his hands heavily but comfortingly on her shoulders and rubbing light circles between her shoulder blades with his thumbs. She sank into the relaxing feeling and sighed.

"Channel your instincts, love," he whispered into her ear, his lips ghosting over her skin and making her shudder. "You know what to do."

Caroline could feel herself growing warmer and, when she opened her eyes it was exactly like what she'd experienced that first day at school - the tunnel vision, the sensation of hunting, the natural flushing of her features and sway to her hips as she stepped away from Klaus. Everyone in the room could see the change that had come over her, a subtle but powerful sexual aura seeming to hover around her. Caroline herself wasn't aroused, any of the Originals would have been able to sense that, she was just hunting and her succubus powers were turned on full force.

Even Bonnie could see the change. It wasn't that Bonnie was attracted to Caroline - Bonnie was definitely 100% straight, succubus powers or not - it was just that Caroline's whole demeanor and energy shifted when she began to hunt as a succubus. Care had always been one of the prettiest girls in their town, hence her legendary pageantry status but, once she began using her succubus powers, she became much more than the pretty blonde.

Her blonde curls seemed to shine golden and both her lips and cheeks deepened into a dark pink. Caroline's eyes sparkled with a seemingly unbidden come-hither look. Her typically perfect and polite posture relaxed into a sultry stance that showed off her curves. As she approached Anika, her hips subtly swayed.

Klaus or Elijah would have called her a goddess. Who knew what was running through Kol's depraved mind but anyone could see he was highly entertained by Caroline's new display. Even Rebekah looked suitably impressed… as well as something a bit more difficult to interpret. She was making a grand show of not caring.

"Doesn't she have to be awake?" Caroline asked, her voice now much lower and rawer than she was used to hearing herself speak. Her words flowed out like honey and, for once, she thought she might have the Mikaelsons' sultry accents beat. Glancing back towards them - Klaus's jaw hanging slack, Elijah's eyes smoldering, and Kol, _as per usual_ , smirking - she realized she was right.

"Reach into her mind Caroline," Elijah instructed.

Caroline turned back to Anika and closed her eyes. She focused on Anika's dreams like she could when she was a vampire with humans, apparently still possessing this power and now able to use it on witches. Pushing through the framework of Anika's mind, Caroline found what she was looking for - another woman, _a lover._

As Anika began to dream about her love, she unconsciously sat up and lifted her head. Caroline moved towards her. _Just pretend you're a death eater from Harry Potter,_ Caroline coached herself, _You always wanted to be the scariest thing that went bump in the night._ Still dreaming whatever lovely images Caroline was planting into her brain, Anika's parted her lips, leaning forward in her sleep to reach out to kiss an imaginary partner.

Caroline didn't even have to touch her. Leaning in about an inch or two away, Caroline's own lips parted and she began to suck the life energy from Anika. At first she was pulling the same white mist she always did when feeding but, soon, Anika's magic began to come with it. Her magic wrapped around the life force in a swirl of glowing crimson and Caroline could feel it embedding itself into her blood and bones and soul.

Around this time, Anika seemed to snap out of it. She awoke with a jolt and began screaming… at first in terror and then in pain. But it was too late, Caroline had her in her hold and Anika was fading fast. The woman thrashed violently in her binds for a few more moments, letting out screams that were more akin to savage and feral barks than human sounds, before she collapsed in the chair dead. The last of the red and white mist hovered in the air around Caroline just briefly before she inhaled the last of it.

Her new power surged within her for a split second. And then Caroline's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards as she passed out. Klaus caught her softly in his arms in the nick of time.

* * *

When Caroline awoke she was in a new bed that she hadn't been in before but, immediately she could tell it was Elijah's thanks to his scent. She bolted upright in the bed, clutching his silk sheets around her once she realized she was naked.

"Welcome back, love," Klaus purred from her right. He was stationed at the side of her bed in a leather chair he'd pulled up close.

"How do you feel, Caroline?" another rich voice asked.

Just as quickly as she'd turned to meet Klaus's intense gaze, her neck snapped to her left to find Elijah posted at the opposite side of the expansive bed. _Wow, talk about a short recovery period,_ she couldn't help but think. Nevertheless, she was thrilled at the site of them waiting for her.

She took a moment to assess the real answer to Elijah's question and was quickly given her answer when she felt her core clench in desperate need. _Fuck_ , _it was as bad as being a new vampire who'd finally completed their transition with blood._ She was experiencing profound bloodlust except, this time, just with… regular lust. The thought came close to making her laugh but she was too aware of the wetness between her legs soaking into Elijah's nice sheets to do anything but bite her lip in embarrassment at the moment.

"I'm w-well… I'm," she began, flushing even deeper when Elijah's eyes flashed bemusedly down to her lap where he could clearly smell exactly what was happening. _Gods she was too sweet._

A calloused hand reached out to tenderly grasp her right wrist and Caroline's attention was completely diverted again. The mattress dipped down next to her as Klaus re-positioned himself from the chair to sit next to her on the bed. He was rubbing what he probably assumed were comforting circles on the soft skin of her inner wrist but the motions were really only serving to make Caroline frantically rub her things together.

 _Scratch that,_ she realized when their eyes locked onto one anther's. He was most certainly _not_ just trying to be comforting. Klaus knew exactly what his simplest touches would do to her right now and his eyes shown with pure mischief.

"How long was I out?" she asked thickly, trying to focus on the fact that she had finished transitioning rather than how horny she was.

"Several hours, it's almost dusk now. Bonnie left and came back with Elena to drop off some of your things, your mother is working late tonight but they left a note saying you'd be staying with Elena," Elijah explained.

"They brought my stuff? When did we decide I was going to stay here tonight?" Caroline asked. Now Elijah was rising from his chair to also take a seat next to Caroline on the bed. He reached out for her other hand, opening her palm face upwards in his lap to draw lightly on her skin with the tips of his fingers.

"Well, you _did_ tell us right before you completed your transition that you were prepared to stay…" Klaus began trailing off specifically to let Elijah continue. "As a matter of fact, you quite insisted that we cut short our little interlude because you were more than sure you'd made up your mind."

"But we had a feeling you might need further persuasion," Elijah said, then bringing her palm to his lips. Watching him kiss her skin, Caroline's lips parted in a silent but agonized ' _oh'_ shape.

"Not to mention, though you only needed to kill to _complete_ the transition and a fully transitioned succubus is capable of surviving from feeding off of whomever… vampires, witches, _hybrids-"_ Klaus said.

"-We _did_ design the transformation to be a curse. Just like becoming a vampire, you need someone to train you to control your urges," Elijah said as Klaus moved from innocently petting her to nuzzling into her neck. "You can feed off of us now that you've finished the transition but you will still have urges for a while that could make you a threat."

"Until you can control those urges," Klaus said, biting into her skin with his blunt teeth gently enough not to break the skin, "It's quite likely that if you try to go back home or attend school for awhile that you may end up on an accidental killing rampage."

Caroline shuddered at the thought before shuddering for a completely different reason, twitching in arousal at the teasing journey Klaus's tongue began to make across her neck. It was a strange place to leave off their conversation right before Caroline submitted to the overpowering waves of her arousal but, when Elijah began to slowly peel the sheet off of her while simultaneously palming the length her body on his way down, she lost any semblance of thought and let out an intemperate cry of gratification.

She wasn't entirely sure what happened next. All at once, energy seemed to burst forth from her and then they all heard a snapping sound followed by a loud ripping. One by one, the buttons of Elijah's neatly pressed dress shirt were forcibly popped off by an unseen hand. At the same time, the fabric at the front of Klaus's undoubtedly expensive shirt was ripped open by an unapologetic force. Both men chuckled darkly, looking down to their now exposed chests and ruined shirts. Caroline could barely hold back her cry of pure need at the site of their defined lines, flicking her eyes back and forth between the two of them.

"I'm sorry," Caroline panted out, feeling flushed in shame at what she'd just caused to happen.. "Is that part of being a succubus?"

"No, my dear," Klaus told her in a warm tone before shrugging off the tattered pieces of his shirt from his broad and defined shoulders. Her eyes could only focus on the sheen of his taut skin and the firmness of the muscles of his torso. Unthinkingly she reached out to skim her fingers over his abdomen and up to his shoulders; Klaus's eyes closed briefly in pleasure from her touch.

" _That_ is part of being a witch," Elijah finished, leaving his crisp shirt on, just open without the buttons she'd inadvertently popped off.

And then Klaus was pulling her down fully back onto the bed, his sweet lips powerfully enveloping hers in a near silencing kiss. In the same moment, Caroline could feel the other side of the bed sink down as Elijah joined them on the mattress and he pushed the sheet down as far as her knees and was now possessively cupping one of her naked breasts. When she felt Elijah's tongue press against one of nipples, Caroline did moan out, sending the sound straight into Klaus as he kissed her. It elicited a dangerous growl from him response and he pulled away from her.

"Love, if you wanted us undressed, all you had to do was ask," Klaus told her, making Elijah laugh, and Caroline bit her lip when he began to open the button to the front of his pants. He was already hard and swelling larger by the second through the fabric of his clothing.

Gazing down to the puddle of a woman before him - lips swollen and pink from his bruising kiss, hair splayed, and still writhing as Elijah worshiped her vulnerable and heaving tits - Klaus had to restrain himself from not locking their lips together once again. Instead, he parted the lips of her needing pussy and hovered over her to take in each flicker of emotion she wore prominently on her features.

"Klaus, please, I need…" she gasped out, unable to finish the rest when Klaus began to gently flick over her clit, barely hard enough to even register that he was there. Elijah looked back up to her.

"First lesson, you're a succubus, don't be afraid to take what you want and ask for anything," Elijah instructed.

Caroline didn't need to be told twice. She'd been with Elijah twice already and _still_ hadn't seen him come undone. If he could ruffle her perfect feathers so easily, she wanted to be able to unravel his typically unflappable and collected demeanor. So, right now, she wanted Elijah and she took him. Sitting up and practically torturing _herself_ by moving away from Klaus's teasing fingers, Caroline slowly caressed a hand up his firm torso and across his chest to his shoulder where she snaked a hand around the back of his neck to pull him to her for a languid kiss.

When Klaus kissed her it was almost always heated - him bruising her lips to the point they were swollen as he seemed to still feel the need to stake some sort of claim on her. Elijah, though, seemed to register that what she'd need right now was something the opposite from Niklaus's intensity and kissed her deeply but slowly. Their tongues dueled for dominance for just a brief moment before Klaus's hands reached around from behind her to cup her breasts possessively and gently tug her away from the kiss. Klaus placed an open mouthed kiss, with his tongue gliding out to taste her along the way, to her neck before bring his lips back up to her ear where he whispered to her.

"Lesson number two, you're with the Originals now, love," Klaus said. "As I'm sure you've noticed before, we're not exactly a submissive bunch. So when we _allow_ you to take what you want, take advantage of the opportunity. It won't come around often.

Despite the fact that Elijah was stroking his hands up and down her body before taking a firm hold at her hips while Klaus bit the shell of her ear - both brothers wreaking havoc on her senses - Caroline couldn't help but scoff at that declaration.

"Is that so?" she laughed at him. "Because last time I checked I was only getting stronger from feeding off of and you _and_ I have magic now. How exactly do you plan on _ever_ stopping me from getting what I want?"

Abruptly Elijah and Klaus pulled away from her, leaving her cold and pouting.

"Shall we show her now then, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any," Klaus responded.

Elijah turned around and walked over to his desk in the room where he opened a drawer and pulled out a small leather pouch. It's sweet scent danced in the air the moment it was out in the open - something familiar that Caroline couldn't quite recognize.

"I asked Miss Bennett to bring this over when we realized you were transitioning," Elijah said. "At the very least I thought it would be useful to teach you about your new status as a succubus."

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Vampires can't stand vervain… wolfs-bane weakens werewolves," Elijah began to explain. "You didn't think there was a version for succubi?"

Caroline instinctively cringed at the mention of vervain but Klaus began to soothingly rub her shoulders when he saw her tense.

"Don't worry darling it won't _hurt_ you," he reassured her. "It doesn't work exactly like vervain. It just… well you'll see."

"I'm going to need a little more detail than that…" she trailed off, still eyeing the pouch Elijah was holding with great unease. _You'll see_ was a phrase rarely tolerated by a control-freak like Caroline. Nevertheless, Elijah approached her with nothing more than faint amusement in his gaze and it made her feel better.

"Shh, love, trust us," Klaus whispered, stroking her hair now. But, luckily, Elijah was more informative.

"This holds nothing more than lily petals," Elijah told her, opening the tie to the pouch to pull out a single delicate pink flower petal.

"They're a common ingredient in potions used to break love-spells," Klaus explained next. "Humans who know about magic will carry them around to protect against love spells which is primarily a silly superstition. It would keep you from compelling anyone carrying them, though."

"Klaus is right that it won't hurt you; it won't burn like vervain. If used by the wrong person it could be used to weaken you but you would never be in any pain from it," Elijah said. "May I?"

Caroline looked up at the small silky petal he was holding between two fingers and finally nodded her consent. She knew neither of them would ever purposefully try to hurt her. Elijah approached her on the bed where Klaus was still soothingly petting her hair and back as she tensed.

Reaching out his hand, he ghosted the flower petal's tip over the bare flesh of her torso. Caroline shuddered and fell back into Klaus's chest when he did. The touch of the flower certainly didn't hurt, it just felt strange - like a gentle tingling, almost to the point of numbing, wherever it touched.

"Well, that doesn't seem nearly as bad as vervain or wolfs-bane," she commented, confused.

"It's not _that_ bad, not really," Klaus said against her ear. "But it has other purposes."

Klaus held out his hand to his brother and Elijah popped the single petal he'd shown Caroline back in with the rest. Cinching up the drawstrings and tying it shut, he handed it to Klaus who then picked up Caroline's right wrist and tied the drawstrings of the pouch around her wrist.

The moment he dropped the pouch from his grasp to dangle freely on her wrist, Caroline's hand went slamming down onto the bed, dragging the rest of her with it in a backwards heap. Klaus caught her back before she fell flat onto the bed. It was like someone had just tied a dead weight to her arm and then dropped it.

"So as you can see, Caroline," Elijah said gesturing to the hand she could no longer raise off of the bed, "Lily is most effective as a means of binding succubi, particularly very strong ones such as yourself. There have also been reports of succubi having it snuck into their system by some means or another, often injection, and their powers are severely diminished until it's out."

"Well, as fun as this little demonstration has been," Caroline said, "I'm pretty sure I get the picture. Can you get this off of me now? Seriously, I can't pick up my hand _at all_ , this is weird."

"But love, it's so much fun to see you like this…" Klaus drawled out, huskily. "Trapped in bed, your sinful little body on display for us, still soaking between your pretty supple thighs."

Before she could register what was happening, the two men were vamp speeding around her. Elijah had pulled another pouch from the desk and was tossing it to Klaus who had it attached to her other wrist in under a second. Caroline shrieked in mildly offended surprise. She tried in vain to lift her arms, which Klaus had re-positioned so that they were stretched taut about her head, but she couldn't lift her hands off the bed no matter how intensely she struggled.

Her concern was short-lived though as she saw Elijah begin to cross back over the room towards her, kicking off his shoes and finally tossing off the remains of the shirt she'd ruined earlier. Both men loomed over her, Klaus's pants open and hanging casually halfway down his sculpted hips. All of the sudden, her helpless arousal in the situation threatened to overwhelm her again and she recognized the feel of her new witch powers begin to surge from her. The lights in the room began to flicker, growing much dimmer and then much brighter, threatening to go out.

Caroline's back arched upwards as she pushed out her magic without control.

"If one of you doesn't fuck me _right now_ , I will turn out all the lights in this whole goddamn house," she breathed out, panting heavily when whatever power she had just cast began to ebb. Elijah and Klaus exchanged amused glances, as if the thought of their power going out was the very _least_ of their concerns in the world, but Klaus acquiesced.

"All right darling, you've been very good but… are you going to stay with us?" he asked, tauntingly.

"I thought you were going to keep persuading me?" she teased right back.

And with a snarl Klaus had wrenched off his pants and boxers in one go and was slamming into her with abandon. Caroline thighs parted eagerly for him and her body stretched easily to accompany his length.

"Fuck, Caroline, I'll never get enough of your gorgeous body… the way it bends and opens for me," he breathed out. Caroline could sense how strained his tone was, how he was already ready to fill her but wouldn't before she came. The erotic thought made her lose her head and unwittingly begin to feed, pulling Klaus's energy from their kiss.

She broke apart from him just long enough to call out, " _Elijah,_ please, I need you."

Klaus sat upright, still hard inside of her, before throwing her legs over his shoulders and began to move inside of her again - slower this time and rolling his hips with each thrust. Elijah took a seat at the bed again and leaned down to place a series of sweet kisses to her lips. At the soft contact, Caroline began to feed from Elijah as well, taking from both of them at the same time again and feeling a surge of success turn her on even more when they simultaneously moaned.

When Klaus finally reached in between her trembling thighs to thumb her clit again, she finally came. Between the combination of them both touching her while she fed on them, Caroline's orgasm hit her in a burning intensity that rippled into her every muscle it sharp sparks of desire from her core. Klaus road her threw the pleasure before finally losing himself inside of her when he felt the finally pulse of her heat around him. He'd never thought a woman could get him _that_ hard before his release. The moment Caroline came down from her high long enough to start basking in the aftershocks of her pleasure, she could feel Elijah untying her wrists.

"Did you enjoy the demonstration, Caroline?" he asked as Klaus slid out of her. "It's important that you're prepared for what comes with the territory of being a succubus."

She didn't even bother responding, the weight at her wrists now gone and feeling stronger after feeding, Caroline tossed Elijah backwards onto the bed with ease before hurriedly working on tearing his nice slacks and boxers down.

" _Still_ this eager?" Elijah questioned, quirking up an amused eyebrow. "Insatiable has always been my type."

Klaus took one of the seats back at the side of the bed again, surprised to see how gratifying it could be merely to _watch_ her. He was growing hard again and he began to steadily grip his penis while he watched her finish with Elijah's clothing. Elijah was sitting up, leaning back on his elbows as he looked at Caroline truly take in the site of him at her leisure. He was already hard and his cock was glistening with precum. _Hell_ , she hadn't even had a chance to touch him yet.

Without another thought, Caroline dipped down her head to flick her tongue out to taste his precum. She could not have been more pleased with his reaction when his hips bucked wildly upwards and a flicker of actual surprise danced across his face. Klaus chuckled darkly in the seat next to them.

"Surely you have more self-control than _that_ , brother," he taunted.

Caroline glanced backwards to catch sight of him pleasuring himself and it made her core throb as she ground her dripping pussy into the firm muscles of Elijah's thigh pressed between her own. He let out a sharp, almost pained, intake of breath when he felt her grind onto him like that and Caroline didn't keep him waiting. She dropped her head again, this time to suck his member in fully between her lips.

"My _god_ , Caroline _\- ah!"_ Elijah hissed out in response. She felt his hands tangle in her curls, trying to get back _some_ control of the situation and then she heard Klaus growl in an overt warning not to hurt her. Elijah, wouldn't though, she knew and he was being careful not to make her uncomfortable as he tried to slow her motions as she sucked him.

She could feel herself feeding again and it was a strange experience - pulling someone's sexual energy from the act of fellatio - but it was extremely erotic. Elijah tasted so _good_ \- sharp and sweet all at the same time. Feeling Caroline feed on him like that was very nearly more sensation than he could bare in that moment and Elijah had to use Caroline's dedication to getting him off to his advantage. She was so distracted she didn't notice when he sharply pulled her lips off of him and re-position her core over his so that she could impale herself on top of him.

They cried out together when she did but she quickly recovered from the feeling of him stretching her wide to begin to set a rhythm. Caroline bounced up and down on his lap, riding him with jolted rolls of her hips, at a near frantic pace. Klaus, apparently tired of watching vamp sped over to press his broad chest into her writhing back, reaching around to toy with her puckered nipples. His cock was completely hard, even after trying to get himself off, and Caroline could feel its teasing length resting daringly against her ass.

Below her Elijah began to spread the lips of her pussy open with his finger, prodding at her clint none too gently and Caroline all but screamed out. Another orgasm was cresting.

"Can you…" she began but had to cut herself off when Klaus leaned down to kiss at her neck.

"Can we what, my love?" Klaus asked.

"Can you _bite_ me?" she asked. She knew it was dangerous; they'd only told her about 1000x how addictive her blood could be. But the eroticism of blood had been a part of her life so intensely that she couldn't give up the association during sex. She wanted them to feed on her while she fed on them.

"Sweet Caroline, it would be an absolute pleasure," Elijah crooned beneath her, his voice laced with nothing but lust at the idea.

"Will it be safe?" she asked, glancing back to Klaus.

He nuzzled into her neck reassuringly, "You're no longer in danger from werewolf venom now that you're a succubus."

"And rest assured that not a single member of our family has ever felt out of control while feeding on a succubus," Elijah continued. "That particular problem only pertains to regular vampires."

"Does this assuage your concerns, sweetheart?" Klaus asked. Caroline bit her lip and nodded.

"Do it, _please_ ," she begged.

Klaus fangs pierced her skin first, taking a long and slow drink from her new succubus blood. Something about her taste remained the same… comforting and familiar and completely Caroline. But her succubus blood was even sweeter, more potent, like ambrosia…. She regained her senses enough to begin writhing on top of Elijah again, him aiding her movements by holding up her hips while he thrusted into her. Just a moment later, Elijah gracefully sat up bit into the opposite side of her neck, taking a careful but deep sip of her. Elijah groaned out at the taste. He'd never tasted anything like that in the ten centuries he'd been alive.

She screamed out both of their names - huskily, one after the other - at the feeling. She was strong enough to handle this, especially when they were both being so careful with her - and she allowed herself to relax enough into the feeling to begin to feed from them in return. They were both so aroused by the taste of her that their energy was like hot steam in the air around her and Caroline drank from it greedily, her body suddenly wracked by a powerful shock of pleasure that had her cumming.

The taste of her blood in combination with her pussy clenching around his cock, sent Elijah over the edge neck. Her tight hot walls moved around him in a way that felt like she was _milking_ him for his pleasure and he shuddered into her, releasing everything everything at the same moment that he stopped drinking from her.

For Klaus, it was the feeling of her feeding from him that finally had him cumming… that and the way it felt to have her round ass ground backwards into his dick each time Elijah thrust into her. He spilled his hot seed all over her lower back and ass, using it to coat himself slick as he rubbed himself off against the crack of her ass. Letting out a muffled groan, he released her neck from his assault when he came, licking the last drops of her blood off of his lips.

Caroline collapsed between their chests, her breasts trapped against Elijah's skin while Klaus breathed into her neck from behind. She was trembling: part in a pleasurable sort-of dizziness from mild blood loss, part because of the residual aftershocks of her orgasm. She also couldn't get over the strange high she seemed to get from feeding on both of them at once, particularly if she came at the same time.

"Okay, I mean, I guess I can stay here for a few days…" Caroline acquiesced, being the first one to break their panting silence.

Klaus started laughing first, deeply and heartily. But when Elijah sank back onto the bed, Caroline could see him laughing as well.

"Our persuasion efforts are not going to be wasted on agreeing to a few _days_ , Caroline," Elijah said. And Caroline could feel him growing hard inside of her once again.

"No worries, my love, we were just about to start round two regardless," Klaus whispered into her ear.

Caroline gasped. Whatever it was they were trying to her to agree to they were going to need to sit down and have a _real_ discussion about. But she couldn't find herself willing to insist upon that quite yet.

* * *

 _ **Succubus-witch hybrid? I know, I know! This is a crackfic, obligatory reminder. Also, I'm taking my cues from you guys! Pretty much every time I get an insane suggestion in my reviews I'm immediately like "Well THAT'S interesting, hmmm…" The particular guest interested in making her a hybrid wanted a succubus-vamp mix and that unfortunately didn't exactly work with what I needed but hopefully you'll find what I have planned just as cool and perhaps even more sexy. Plus, many of her vampire traits have remained static.**_ **LoveOfAVampire** _ **, your questions will be answered when I finally get to a scene where Klaus admits she's his mate. But to indirectly answer your question, this is not ultimately a solo-Klaroline fic. The multi-pairings will be perpetually continued, Klaroline will just be steadily built up as the "most important" one. I don't know, never mind, none of this makes sense! Hopefully I'll clean up the nonsense as we move along.  
**_

 _ **Next chapter we're going to jump ahead just a week or so in time and that will be periodically happening going forward - mostly because Rebekoline isn't something that will just happen overnight. Next up, though, our OT4! Klaus x Caroline x Elijah x Kol. That's not listed in any particular order. But I gotta say, I'm pretty excited about that one!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Yes, it is OT4 time! But, WARNING, this chapter is almost entirely anticipation / teasing / build up with just a taste of the forthcoming smut at the end. In the course of writing this I found it was getting SO long that it couldn't conceivably be limited to one chapter. The anticipation and teasing is pretty fun and sexy though so I hope you still enjoy it. I've already split the chapter into two parts so the next update finishing out the scene entirely with smut (the upcoming chapter 10) will be up later tomorrow.**_

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 9-**_

The next week of Caroline's life went by in a peculiar but wonderful blur. Liz Forbes found herself magically the recipient of an all-expenses paid trip on a cruise through the Caribbean. Getting her out of town for three weeks wasn't a permanent solution  
/but, it was a band-aid for the time being. Caroline just wasn't sure what she wanted to do about her mother yet. She had less than a year left before she'd be leaving for college _anyway_ and Elijah and Klaus both seemed hell bent on making sure  
/she would be sticking around on a more permanent basis.

And who would have guessed Elijah would be open to a three way _and_ more than once?

Kol would have laughed and told her that when you lived as long as they had, everyone was up for pretty much anything as long as it had some novelty. And _that_ kind of thinking, Caroline suspected, was why Klaus was so much more comfortable sharing  
/her with Elijah than Kol. At some level it seemed like Klaus had found someone to commiserate with over how much and how desperately he cared for her. Elijah never made him angry by blatantly saying lewd or provocative things to Caroline in front  
/of company because Elijah was always a gentleman. But Kol did and, apparently, Klaus was _not_ cool with it.

Caroline didn't mind how Kol treated her, it turned her on and _kept_ her turned on most of the time. Over her first week staying with them, they'd snuck off together several times to have sex — in Kol's room, in her new room, one time in Rebekah's  
/room which enraged the woman, on their backyard patio... She knew Klaus knew because, well, _anyone with hearing_ would know what she and Kol were up to. Klaus was obviously begrudgingly allowing it because: 1) Each time she fed from Kol she  
/got stronger and 2) She clearly _enjoyed_ what was happening.

But her intuition told her that even if Klaus could hear her being savagely spanked and moaning in return… _some part_ of him would never be entirely comfortable with someone else hitting her and calling her a dirty bitch, even if it was consensually  
/or playfully. It seemed, also, to be the kind of line Elijah knew not to cross. Frequently, when she and Kol would fuck, they could hear Klaus storming around the house and slamming doors. It always made Kol begin to fuck her a little more forcefully,  
/demanding that she scream for him.

Not that, overall, the issues between Kol and Klaus weren't really weighing too heavily on her mind. Overall her life was pretty phenomenal right now. Every day after school, Bonnie came over to teach her how to hone her magic skills. She was absolutely  
/out of control with her abilities right now but Bonnie was a good teacher and patient. The Salvatores hadn't been invited back yet but Elena had usually joined Bonnie on their trips and kept her bloodlust well in check while she prattled on about  
/what Caroline was missing.

They both peppered her with endless questions — some of which she was more than happy to giggle over with Elena and others that she would reply to more evasively when she could still see everything making Bonnie just a touch uncomfortable. Mostly they  
/asked her about what was going to happen next and Caroline would have to shrug and reply honestly: _She had no clue._

* * *

As Caroline's first week after transitioning drew to a close, she found herself in search of Rebekah who, it turned out, really only attended school at her leisure and spent a lot of her time skipping.

Caroline had gone out of her way to engage the other blonde after it had been decided she'd be staying for awhile. Naturally, Rebekah had been guarded at first but ultimately she seemed to put the absurdity of the situation they found themselves in behind  
/her and just began to enjoy having another girl around the house. It was Sunday today and they had made some serious plans to binge out to reality tv — knowing full well that Klaus would be stealing her during commercial breaks — but on her way to  
/their living room, Caroline ran smack dab into Elijah.

"Oh!" she let out in a breathy noise of surprise, completely startled at the site of him as she always was these days, whether it was when he made an appearance in her trysts with Klaus or when he was looking over grimoires with her and recommending what  
/spells to practice. Elijah was such a strong and overwhelming presence.

At the root of her nervousness was the fact that she and Elijah had still never really finished _their_ encounter and Caroline knew it was 100% out of respect for Klaus who was clearly staking his claim on her. _She may be a succubus and she may need to feed off of you for strength but she is still_ _ **mine**_ _and you will have her when I say you can,_ seemed  
/to be the prevailing alpha wolf message. Hence his continued distaste for Kol, who blatantly disregarded that message by cuing Caroline to run off with him and play dirty hide and seek with nothing more than an inviting wink.

"I'm sorry, Elijah, I didn't see you," she said, realizing that she was trembling very slightly in his arms just at the site of him. A subtle smirk confirmed that he was well aware of the kind of response his presence was eliciting. In response, his grip  
/on her upper arms tightened minutely to help hold her upright.

"It's no problem at all, dear Caroline, there is no one else I'd rather have come running into me out of nowhere," he replied politely but his eyes held a bit of mischief.

She may have been getting stronger each day but the one thing the Originals would always probably have over was the advantage of their age. While Caroline was wont to barrel around the house lost in the whirlwind of her own thoughts, the Originals' senses  
/were seemingly constantly on high alert. If she'd been walking distractedly enough to run into Elijah, he certainly would have been able to hear her approach and, by extension, had purposefully _allowed_ her to run into him.

Sure enough, he seemed to glance around them quickly to assess if they were at least relatively alone before surprising her enough to make her gasp by forcefully backing her into the wall. He quickly suppressed her sharp noise of surprise by smothering  
/her lips with his own and, even then, he was forced to press into hers even further to quiet her when she let out a wanton moan.

Elijah broke apart just long enough to growl hotly into her ear, "I haven't had you in _days."_

Caroline's automatic assumption was that he was talking about feeding from her, which he only did when Klaus allowed it during à ménage a trois, the last of which had been over two days , she swept her hair to one side and turned her head away slightly,  
/offering for him to drink.

"Please, have a taste," she said to him, not even attempting to hide the pure want in her tone.

Elijah couldn't help himself one long slow inhale of her sweet scent but it quickly dissolved into teasing kisses that worked their way down the side of her neck. When he heard her breathing begin to rapidly hitch he pulled his lips away and looked at  
/her straight on.

"You think I wish to feed from you?" Elijah asked, sounding almost confused. "While I admit that your blood is exquisite beyond anything I've ever encountered, I feel no need to indulge in it every day. No, what I wish to do is to have you all to myself  
/again… to learn you with the intimacy you deserve."

Caroline shuddered harshly beneath him, still pressed against the wall. He used her distraction as an opportunity to grasp her beneath her thighs, suddenly hoisting her legs up to wrap around his torso as he held her against the wall. Caroline initiated  
/the kiss this time, wanting to taste nothing _but_ Elijah and praying that they wouldn't be interrupted. She'd been waiting for this… ever since Klaus's phone call had interrupted their only one on one time thus far.

 _Oh god,_ she thought in a haze of want when she felt him harden against her already quivering center. Caroline could have cared less where Klaus was in that moment. She needed Elijah to flash them both up to his bedroom and lick at her folds again  
/until she was uncontrollably dripping and begging for him to take her. Almost as if sensing her thoughts, Elijah ground his hips into her core with such delicate finesse that the firmness of his black leather belt was pressing harshly into her clit  
/through the flimsy fabric of her panties.

The shockwave of pleasure that coursed through her at the sensation had Caroline biting down on Elijah's lower lip, lapping at the coppery taste of his blood with such abandon she might as well have still been a vampire, and Elijah moaned back into her.

The sound of a soft chuckle broke them apart immediately. Elijah was still holding her up but no longer kissing her. Luckily, grinning at them cheekily from the opposite wall was _not_ Klaus, just Kol.

"Don't stop on my account," Kol began, holding up a fake apologetic hand. "I _like_ to watch."

Elijah rolled his eyes with an annoyed scoff and proceeded to lower Caroline gently back onto her feet, much to her disappointment.

"Now, come on 'Lijah!" Kol started chastising. "It's not like I'm going to go run and tell Nik! I'm on his bad side enough as it is. No need to be shy about indulging in front of me."

Elijah was steadfastly ignoring Kol. Instead he kept looking at Caroline, finally simply pressing a respectful and gentlemanly kiss to her cheek when she wanted so much _more_ from him.

"I'm sorry Caroline," he said to her, "This isn't how I want this to happen."

And on that very serious note, he had turned away from her and promptly walked off in the other direction. Caroline looked helplessly after him and Kol just looked back and forth between the two of them with confusion.

"Sorry, darling," Kol said next, flashing forward to press an agonizingly short but hot kiss to her lips. "But, I think I'd better to go see what's bothering him. You have a movie date with Rebekah, don't you?"

An then he had sped past her faster than she could see, leaving Caroline all alone and extremely hot and bothered in the hallway.

* * *

Kol felt distinctly left out of some brotherly bonding. Niklaus and Elijah had seemed to take relatively well — _shockingly_ well, given the Tatia and Katherine fiascoes over the years — to a new polyamorous lifestyle. _Perhaps the third time's a charm,_ Kol  
/supposed, guessing that both his brothers were finally content to work out a system where they could both actually find happiness rather than stabbing each other in the back over a woman every few hundred years or so. Caroline was the kind of woman  
/who could inspire you to do that, too, no doubt.

However, when it came to _his_ involvement with Caroline, his two elder brothers seemed hell bent on ignoring the situation as much as possible. They weren't actively trying to stop anything — they both knew the benefits of Caroline's involvement  
/with as many of the four members of their family that contributed to her bloodline as possible. Niklaus especially wanted that additional power for Caroline, so obsessed was he with protecting her for eternity. It would only be a matter of time before  
/he started trying to tag in Bekah, at least once.

Nevertheless, despite the extra strength Caroline got from feeding from Kol as well, neither Niklaus nor Elijah seemed willing to acknowledge he was even _with_ Caroline… up to a certain point anyway. The closest he'd come so far was when Nik had  
/initially requested he attempt to "feed" Caroline, even then unwilling to acknowledge what he was truly asking for. Nik had needed him to _fuck_ his girl.

It appeared that the truce between Elijah and Nik over Caroline had, at least in part, come from both of their feelings of guilt in their involvement of creating succubi in the first place… Feeling like, at the root of everything, it was _they_ who  
/had changed Caroline's basic nature. And that new basic nature included an attachment to multiple partners as well as a literal _need_ for both of them. Kol didn't really feel guilty, especially not if the whole scheme had ultimately bought him  
/the company of a tasty little treat like Caroline for eternity.

But, if Nik and Elijah were going to agree to share Caroline with each other for her sake, it seemed hypocritical to exclude Kol… particularly when Caroline herself was no longer shy about how much she wanted the youngest brother. Kol felt confident that  
/he'd firmly embedded himself into her memory and it was probably _killing_ her that he'd _still_ never let himself cum with her. At this point it was becoming a game, a form of devious sexual torture to see how long she'd hold out before  
/she outright begged him to cum _all over her._

 _That_ was what Kol was really holding out for.

Okay, so maybe it was also _that_ kind of attitude that kept Nik and Elijah loath to share with him. He got it. He was intimidating competition.

Nevertheless, Kol knew they'd both had her at the same time on at least two or three occasions. Yet, they still made a point to ignore everything going on when Kol began to initiate things with Caroline in front of them. He was getting fed up with it.

Though, he did have to be honest: Kol's concern over the situation only partially had to do with feeling slighted. Truly, Kol could have cared less how anyone responded to his fucking Caroline as long as they didn't try to stop it from happening. No,  
/Kol was pretty much only interested in initiating something with his brothers because he knew _Caroline wanted it._ And very badly, at that.

One thing Kol felt he had a true knack for — _prided_ himself on really — was getting the most tightly wound woman to admit to the most obscene and sexy things while he was pleasing her. Caroline — everyone knew — was _beyond_ a control freak  
/and now Kol had seen flashes of her insecurities as well. But, Caroline had a noticeably profound reaction to his suggestion of a fourway with himself, Nik, and Elijah. The husky moan she'd let out when he'd said that was permanently embedded into  
/his memory.

Well, Kol wasn't above trying anything once… or more than once, if the first time was just mediocre. Plus, the scenario seemed truly _ripe_ for role-playing — though he kind of wanted to ease into those games with Caroline himself first. Either  
/way, if they all pleasured her he couldn't see how it would be a _bad_ experience. Nik and 'Lijah would forget he was even there, they'd be so focused on their blonde beauty.

 _Or_ he could try to talk them into a game they hadn't played together in a _very_ long time. As children, well before their lives had taken a supernatural turn, they used to play together in their village. As young boys were wont to do, they  
/often decided to pick on a young girl, chasing her through the forest together, delighting in her shrieks, half in fun and half in real trepidation. That young they never quite knew what to do when they caught the girls so the game always dissolved  
/into an endless chase.

When they got a bit older, the game got more serious. Catching a blushing young woman could result in gentle wrestling, teasing and pinching, or holding her down to ruthlessly tickle her. It was all just an excuse to start experimenting with girls: feel  
/their soft curves, caress a breast for the first time in innocent passing, learn how to touch girls, understand the changes in a woman's body when she was no longer a girl. It was thrilling and fun and, well, frankly women had always loved them.

Of course, eventually, one of these interactions ended up with Elijah — naturally, as the eldest — making out with a girl for the very first time, well before Tatia even. That had been the abrupt end to their games. Becoming young men of the village,  
/they traded their games for work and time actually _wooing_ women.

They hadn't started the games again until they were turned. And by then they weren't playing anymore. Then, they were hunting.

Kol felt confident they could devise something that combined elements of the hunt and the game that Caroline would enjoy very much. That alone should be enough to persuade his brothers into joining, right?

Right then, Elijah looked up from where Kol had followed him after stumbling upon his little interlude with Carolinein the hall. Kol attempted to catch his eye and engage him, wanting to take him outside to talk. Unfortunately, Elijah blankly ignored  
/him and turned away.

"Elijah, _really,_ it's one thing from Nik but you too?" Kol asked in frustration.

Elijah spoke to him without turning around. "Niklaus would not want us discussing Caroline's urges without himself present, you know that very well, Kol. How much more do you plan to push him?" he returned calmly.

Kol sneered, " _Please,_ you know damn well the only things Klaus gives a fuck about are keeping Caroline and himself safe and making sure that her pretty little pussy is throbbing in pleasure a _minimum_ of 23 out of the 24 hours in a day."

Elijah did snap around to meet his eye then, his arm stretching out at lightning speed to wrap a tight grip around Kol's neck. Elijah lifted him several feet off the ground and Kol snickered at his reaction. _Really, he could be just as bad as Nik sometimes. They were both so easy._

"Come on Elijah, you know Caroline won't be happy with you if you hurt me," Kol goaded and Elijah's grip loosened just enough to drop him back down to the ground.

And that was when Kol figured it out.

Kol wasn't sure what he felt for Caroline beyond raw attraction and a definite slowly burgeoning friendship. She amused him. He liked her. But Niklaus and Elijah? They _adored_ Caroline, would do anything for her. Sure, they would obviously expect  
/him to behave the same as long as Caroline was a part of the family but, Kol suspected it just sort of _bothered_ both of them that he wasn't quite as unstoppably and painfully devoted to Caroline as they were.

It almost made him want to laugh. Couldn't they just be thankful that he made Caroline happier and stronger without being any sort of threat to their ' _epic'_ love triangle? He was tired of being excluded by everyone except Carolineand Rebekah.  
/Kol just had to get them to understand how much she wanted them _all_ to have her.

And when Kol had stumbled upon Elijah going at Caroline in the hall he knew he'd found his opportunity. Elijah _had_ always been the most reasonable of his siblings, after all. Perhaps he was the best person to start with anyway.

"Caroline may not want either Niklaus or myself to hurt you but _you_ should be far more well aware than she what our limits are," Elijah told him calmly as Kol rubbed at his neck in exaggerated annoyance. "I don't know how many more times I can  
/warn you to stop _pushing your luck."_

"Look, Elijah, hear me out okay?" Kol said, finally growing serious and demonstrating so by holding up his hands in concession, "I have something to discuss concerning Caroline that I think you'll want to give sufficient consideration..."

Well, Elijah was nothing if not pragmatic.

When they'd finished talking, they went to find Niklaus.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus found Caroline sitting in the backyard having breakfast with Kol and Elijah when he walked out onto the patio and greeted her warmly. The trio was sitting together in quiet but comfortable stillness — a rare state to catch Kol  
/in. Klaus leaned down to kiss her, liking an errant drop of jelly off the corner of her lip as he did so, making her blush. He stood back up.

"Good morning, my love," he said pleasantly.

"It would have been a better morning if I'd woken up with you," she replied in that sensual succubus tone she was learning to master and he was coming to love and crave more and more each day.

"I thought you might want to sleep in this morning," Klaus lied, knowing very well that he'd been busy orchestrating other final plans with her two dining companions.

"I can't sleep in when I'm alone anymore," she replied with a nonplussed shrug. "Sit with us!"

"Actually, love, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Caroline brightened, looking a little confused, "What for?"

"Does there need to be a reason for surprises?" he asked, cocking his head at her with a devious grin. She couldn't help but beam back at him when she shook her head.

"Exactly," Klaus replied easily before offering one hand to help her stand from her chair and the other to gesture out onto the forest that lay a few dozen meters beyond their backyard patio. "Now, would you kindly accompany me to where your surprise  
/awaits?"

Caroline took his hand but not before quizzically raising an eyebrow at the direction he was leading her. Into the woods? She looked back to Kol and Elijah first.

"Do either of you know anything about this?" she asked.

Elijah, his face a portrait of stoicism, betrayed nothing as he looked back up towards her from his newspaper and said, "I'm afraid not."

"Even if he did, he wouldn't tell you," Kol replied with a laugh. "I know Elijah seems like no fun but even _he_ has the sense not to ruin a good surprise."

Caroline cocked her head suspiciously at Kol, about to ask — _So does that mean_ you _know something?_ But Kol was already waving her off with a look that suggested he wouldn't be telling her _anything_.

Klaus shook his head in amusement when Caroline finally began to follow him away from the patio, her eyes still focused on his two brothers dubiously. He lifted her hand to kiss her skin softly, causing her to redirect her attention back onto him as they  
/strolled through the backyard of the estate.

"Why so nervous, love?" Klaus asked her. "Do you really think I'd plan any sort of surprise for you that you wouldn't like?"

"Of course not," she replied, her features softening instantly, "I'm just a control freak, you know that…"

"One of my favorite qualities about you, actually," he answered, his tone teasing. When she scoffed in slight disbelief at that he pulled her into his side while they walked to press a kiss to her temple. "It's true, sweetheart. Because I love everything  
/about you."

"You're such a sap…" Caroline laughed in response, jokingly slapping him on the chest while her heart swelled to the point of bursting with happiness. She'd never had a boyfriend who was so constantly communicative with her about his feelings but she  
/really liked it. After a few more moments though, she looked up to him to say, "Why are we going into the woods, though?"

He smiled back down at her mysteriously and silently in response, as if to say, _You'll see._

* * *

Truth be told, when Elijah and Kol had come to find Klaus the day before with this scheme he was simultaneously intrigued and immediately closed off to the idea. Irritating him additionally was the fact that, _apparently,_ Kol an Elijah had spoken  
/with each other already without him. Shouldn't he have been the _first_ person consulted over ideas concerning any and all of Caroline's fantasies, desires, dreams and, really, anything else?

At first, it seemed like Kol was spouting utter nonsense — going on and on about ' _Remember when we were children?"_ and " _All those pretty girls we used to play with in the village."_ Klaus was not easily sold on Kol's idea.

Finally, though, Elijah had said something to seal the deal.

" _Caroline wants to, Niklaus,"_ he had said earlier. " _Kol tells me that she fantasizes about it regularly."_

It didn't take any further convincing.

And now, here they were, less than a day later, walking in comfortable silence through the woods surrounding Mystic Falls. Caroline had finally relaxed, enjoying the feel of Klaus's arm around her and basking in the feel of the sun on her skin when it  
/peeked through the canopy of trees. Klaus couldn't help but smirk knowing that, by this point, Kol an Elijah would both be well on their way behind them and Caroline was none the wiser about what was in store for her.

Finally they began to approach a pretty clearing and Caroline could hear the sound of rushing water. She knew where they were, out by one of the waterfalls in the woods. She swam here every summer with Bonnie and Elena.

"This is one of my favorite places," she told Klaus as they stepped up to the water cascading down from a rocky ledge dozens of feet above them.

"I had a feeling it might be," Klaus replied, releasing her from the hold while she gazed at the water. "Now wait right here, I'll be right back. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay," she answered with more enthusiasm now that he'd brought her here though she still had no clue what he could possibly have planned.

He stepped away from her and made his way further back into the woods and Caroline took a seat on the grass to admire the falls as she waited for him.

...and waited for him.

Then waited some more for him.

Caroline couldn't help that she was starting to get impatient. She reached to her pocket but cursed when she realized she left her phone. There was nothing than worse than being impatient _and_ having to estimate how much time had passed. She guessed  
/it was a little over ten minutes.

She waited about five more before finally standing to stalk around the perimeter of the water, craning her neck to peek through the trees to try and catch a glimpse of Klaus. Then she tried standing completely still, straining her ears to be in tune with  
/the sounds of the forest around her but she couldn't hear him either. Succubi had heightened senses just like vampires so she should have been able to pick up the sound of him, right?

"Klaus?" Caroline called out with trepidation. She tried several more spots out around the falls, pacing further and further into the forest each time she called for him. But she continued to get no response.

 _Okay, this is getting a little irritating,_ Caroline thought, smothering the real fears plaguing her mind — _This is getting a little creepy._

Just as she had the thought, Caroline realized how far off she'd wandered from the falls. If Klaus was still coming back, she needed to wait for him. Either that or go back home. She decided to give him another ten minutes and began to walk back in the  
/direction of the water.

As she turned around, she finally heard something and it made her stop dead in her tracks to be silent and listen. It had been the faintest of rustlings and, though Caroline logically knew she had very little to be afraid of in this world anymore but,  
/she couldn't help the innate rush of adrenaline that hit her in a wave of paranoia. Her eyes darted around, searching for the source of the sound.

"Klaus?" she finally called out again, much more hesitantly this time.

When a pair of strong arms suddenly locked around her to pin her arms to her sides from behind, Caroline couldn't help the short surprised shriek that left her lips. Her initial instinct was to smash her heel into the foot of the person behind her but  
/the sound of her surprise attacker's voice stopped her. It wasn't Klaus.

"Run…" Kol whispered and released Caroline from his hold.

She didn't need to be told twice. The moment she was free of his arms she sped off at twice the speed she'd been able to achieve as a vampire. _What the fuck kind of game_ was _this?_ And where the hell had Kol even come from? _Where_ was  
/Klaus?

The surprise of the situation she found herself in was ruling Caroline's logic in the moment. The more pragmatic half of her instinct knew she wasn't in any danger. That didn't change the fact that the Originals would probably _always_ scare her  
/a little bit... particularly when she didn't know what they were up to.

A little scared or not, either way, Caroline became distinctly aware as she ran that she was becoming aroused. And the scent of that would do nothing to aid in her sprint away from Kol. _Not that you don't want to be caught._

That thought sent a thrum of hot desire pulsing through her pussy so intense that she had to pause in her sprint and lean against a tree with a breathless gasp, eyes closed to calm herself. The urge to just stop running and slip her fingers down beneath  
/the waist of her jeans was _very_ tempting.

And, of course, her brief fantasy of indulging herself was cut short by the sound of determined footsteps slowly approaching her. Caroline's eyes flashed open to find none other than Elijah approaching her. He'd taken off the suit jacket and tie he'd  
/been wearing at breakfast and was now just in his black dress pants and his crisp white shirt, buttons undone enough to reveal the top of his chest with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his sculpted forearms. When she shuddered at  
/the sight of him, she was almost positive that it was visibly so.

Sure enough, she caught the trace of one of his rare smirks before it disappeared and his eyes hardened on her as he stalked forward.

"Now, now Miss. Forbes," he began, making Caroline squirm again. He hadn't called her Miss Forbes since her first day there and she'd forgotten how sexy he could make it sound. "Didn't my brother tell you to _run?_ What are you doing just standing  
/here? Shaking with arousal, I might add..."

With that, she could see the veins begin to darken beneath Elijah's eyes and his long fangs begin to descend. Caroline felt herself become wet at the sight. But, she'd never seen Elijah's eyes filled with such _dark_ promise before, flashing with  
/what she knew was just a taste of the danger he was capable of against the right people. She was beginning to figure out what was going on now. They were _playing_ with her. And if she wanted to have any fun too, they were going to make her  
/follow their rules.

She flashed off again, away from both Elijah and where she thought Kol was behind her. Caroline was running faster than she ever had but, now, a laugh was threatening to burst from her throat too. _Alright, if they wanted to chase her, she could make that happen._

But as quickly as Caroline had worked out their game, Caroline remembered — _Klaus._ Was _he_ in on this too? He had to be. Why else take her out to the woods only to abruptly…

" _Oof!"_ Caroline let out a shocked little groan when someone tackled her to the ground out of nowhere.

Their gazes locked and Caroline was assaulted by the beautiful and now easily familiar sparkle of Klaus's golden hybrid eyes. He was pinning her to the ground with his full weight, his core grinding purposefully into hers so she could feel how hard he  
/was. Her back arched upwards in response an Caroline heard herself release an unbidden moan.

"Really, love, you're making it much too easy for us to find you," Klaus's honeyed voice purred out as he dipped his head down so he could press his lips to her jaw as he spoke. "Not only can we hear you from a mile away, the scent of your arousal is _all over_ this  
/forest."

"Klaus, what's going on?" she asked, panting hard at the feel of him on top of her, his hips still steadily working against her own.

He chuckled darkly. "Sweetheart, you _know_ what's going on," he purred back, "Do you like your surprise?"

Caroline's breath caught in her throat when she gasped this time, Klaus confirming her suspicions about the game they'd started... something she'd only thought about in her fantasies and only ever admitted to Kol. Was she sure she could handle this in  
/real life, though? Feeding from two people at once was intense enough as it was; it left her feeling high and almost bursting with energy. And, as a new witch still _very much_ not in control of her powers, having so much energy and emotion  
/flooding her at once usually had… unexpected results, to put it lightly.

Not to mention… how could she even… with all _three_ of them?

Despite her reservations, Klaus could see the lust in her gaze as Caroline bit her lip in a fruitless attempt to keep another strangle moan at bay. _Oh, Kol had been right. Caroline had thought about this before._

"I suppose that's a _yes_ then," he said, slyly. "Although I must say I'm a little disappointed in how little of a chase you gave us. I think I hear the others approaching now…"

"Cut me some slack, I'd say I'm just a little outnumbered," she growled back, feeling a little more confident as she began to devise a plan. "Besides, you all have the added benefit that I _want_ to be caught."

An on that note, she pushed herself forward just enough to kiss him harshly, taking his lower lip between her teeth and nipping at him hard enough to make him bleed. This time Klaus was the one to lose his composure when he snarled in response to her  
/cheeky action before melting into her kiss. Once Caroline was sure he was distracted, feeling his body relax slightly in how harshly he was pinning her, she began to feed.

She pulled only a little of his energy and very slowly, so that he wouldn't notice what she was doing. When she'd had enough to give herself a bit of a boost, Caroline focused on her energy and pushed Klaus off of her — half with the full force of her  
/heightened succubus strength and half with a powerful jolt of magic that sent Klaus flying backwards off of her.

As she flashed off again, speeding away, sure heard the distinct delighted laughter of Kol as he arrived to the scene and stopped to help Klaus.

"Well, I suppose that's why you never tell your succubus lover you're disappointed in her," he goaded.

Klaus merely growled in response, dusting himself off a bit before speeding after her with Kol taking his lead and circling around to find Caroline from the opposite side. If Klaus had thought he was aroused before, even he was stunned by the intensity  
/of his need to have Caroline now. Something about the magic she had just used on him… the powerful spell that had hit him like a stun beam had sent a wave of pleasure coursing through him, one that felt distinctly like it was being projected directly  
/from Caroline herself.

Just as Caroline thought she had given herself a fair amount of space further into the forest, something caught her attention in her peripheral vision as she ran. Less than a hundred yards away, running parallel to her and matching her speed beat for  
/beat, was Elijah. However, while she was running so hard and fast it felt like her legs might give out any second — even with the energy from her quick feeding — Elijah looked like he might as well have been casually jogging. And _fuck_ if he  
/didn't look sexy doing it.

Catching his eyes through the trees, she could see his vampire features were still prominent as he helped hunt for her. The raw power he exuded, as well as how in control of it he was, almost was enough to send her running straight to him. _God, yes, their game was fun but she_ did _just want to be caught._ Caroline  
/fought that instinct though and instead, she banked off sharply to her left when she saw a gap in the trees.

But with each passing second, she could hear them all around her. They were being louder now, perhaps either for her benefit to keep the chase going or to work up the nervousness and excitement dancing inside of her. Or maybe they were just become more  
/frenzied in their pursuit. Either way, each snap of a twig or rustling of branches she heard had her darting in a new direction.

It was the rushing of water that cued Caroline into the fact that they'd come full circle and she was approaching the same waterfall and shallow pond that Klaus had brought her two less than an hour ago. She stopped running abruptly when she got to the  
/water, her eyes flashing in every direction looking for her next escape route.

Her heart thudded in her chest wildly when she saw Kol, as casual as could be, leaning against a tree not too far off to her left. She whipped her head around to her right only to visibly jump backwards a foot or so when she found Klaus stalking up to  
/her slowly on that side, his eyes still golden and his double fangs out. Making a 180 from the waterfall, she tried to dash off behind her into the woods but, of course, that was exactly where Elijah was waiting for her. The moment she started her  
/sprint, he had her trapped in his arms.

"You performed admirably Caroline but, in the end, you still lost," Elijah whispered lowly into her ear before allowing his lips to ghost over her skin just enough to make her break out into goosebumps. "Now it's time to face your… hmm, punishment or  
/reward? We'll have to consult the others. If you're very lucky, you'll get both."

"I didn't even know what the rules to this game were," Caroline argued back an making Elijah chuckle almost patronizingly.

"Sweet girl, there were never any rules," he said, placing a gentle but extremely chaste kiss on her lips.

Elijah spun her around so her back was briefly pressed into his chest before he grabbed her arms and locked them behind her back with one hand. The move forced her shoulders to strain together, making her arch her back enough that her heaving breasts  
/were prominently pushing forwards beneath her top as Elijah led her back towards the water where Klaus and Kol were waiting. Kol's vampire features were out now as well but his eyes displayed nothing more than amusement and lust.

"Oh darling, you were so much _fun_ ," Kol drawled first, his eyes tracing over her form in a blatant eyefuck that only served to make her wetter. Klaus was just approaching her slowly, taking in her every reaction to what was happening.

"Well, Niklaus? Kol? What do you think? How did Miss Forbes perform?" Elijah asked.

"It was a fair chase," Kol said first. "She held out longer than I would have expected but… I did tell you she _loves_ to be chased."

 _Oh fucking hell, Kol was going to dirty talk her right here in front of other people — in front of Klaus and Elijah no less._ Kol's teasing, obscenities, and demands had her a blushing and embarrassed mess even when they were in _private._ Sure,  
/she secretly loved it, craved the dominance that came from a partner who didn't honestly give a damn how _comfortable_ you were as long as you were cumming like a freight train. And, if anything, Kol would likely be more ruthless in his taunting  
/now, if only for the sake of outdoing his brothers.

"I don't know," Klaus chimed in next, both of them less than a foot from her now, arms still tightly pinned behind her back by Elijah's strong grip while she tried to ignore his intoxicating musk and focus on what was happening. "I rather thought that  
/was what made it too easy. Her scent was so easy to follow… so sweet and inviting."

"I do agree with you there, Niklaus," Elijah's deep voice rang out behind her, his breath still teasing the skin of her neck. "I don't even have the same tracking abilities you do as a wolf but it was entirely too simple to follow her trail."

Klaus approached her first, reaching out to trail his fingers softly along her cheek and jaw, then down her neck to her clavicle, before gently skimming across the top of her cleavage.

"I guess your reward will just have to wait for later then," Klaus purred out and, in one decisive motion, ripped Caroline's shirt open from the neck to the waist. As it split uselessly down the middle, it hung limp from her shoulders, unable to fall  
/to the ground while Elijah still held her arms. She resisted the urge to gasp at the suddenness of the move, unwilling to give them any further reason to look more smug over the situation than they already did.

But then Kol came as close to her as Klaus and suddenly her entire personal space was being utterly dominated by the three of them, all staring down at her hungrily.

"Are you going to unwrap our pretty little present all by yourself, Niklaus?" Kol asked, his tone scolding.

Klaus made eye contact only with Caroline as he smiled easily and gestured towards her, "Be my guest."

Kol didn't need to be invited twice. Just as roughly he split open the thin band of fabric, looping together the cups of her bra, allowing her breasts to pop out and bare her already fully peaked rosy nipples.

"Mmm, so flushed _already?"_ Elijah asked, murmuring almost reverently into her ear while his free hand came around to her front to push the straps of her now broken bra further down her shoulders with her shirt so that the torn clothing was now  
/hanging loosely off of the wrists that he still kept bound.

They started so slowly it was torture — the three of them leaning into her so their lips were only centimeters from her skin as they just breathed her in. Occasionally she'd feel the calloused pads of someone's — she couldn't tell who, really — fingers  
/trace over the sensitive skin of her torso, teasing ever closer to her breasts but never giving in to what she needed.

" _Please…"_ she finally pleaded, turned on by her own whimpered tone. They all kept telling her that as she became more in tune with her succubus nature, she'd find herself becoming more confident and dominant about what she wanted sexually. But,  
/so far, all Caroline found was that she was becoming more and more aroused by be dominated each time they fucked her that way.

"Please what?" Klaus and Elijah both asked in _exact_ synchronization, very familiar with how this routine started by now. It made Kol burst out laughing heartily.

"Are you two fucking _serious?"_ he asked them, still laughing. "She doesn't _want_ you to care what she wants. She wants you to figure it out and then _make her_ say it."

That wasn't _always_ true. Sometimes she wanted Klaus to sweetly make love to her or for both Elijah and Klaus to worship her however she pleased… but, right now, Kol was right. With the three of them surrounding her after chasing her through the  
/woods, she wanted to be dominated.

She couldn't see Elijah while he was still holding her from behind but she saw a brief flash of annoyance cross Klaus's face, probably exchanging the glance with Elijah. He masked it quickly, though, obviously not wanting to ruin whatever mood they were  
/cultivating here.

Kol must have seen it too, though because, after huffing in annoyance, he redirected his glare harshly onto her, "Caroline, tell them."

Caroline bit her lip in response, distractedly looking back and forth between Klaus and Kol, wondering what she should say. Kol didn't give her much time to decide, though, when he reached out to harshly pinch one of her aching nipples. She had been _so_ desperate  
/for someone to touch them — and Kol obviously knew it — that the sting of his rough touch barely even registered. Instead, her hips inadvertently jerked forward with a violence so severe that Elijah almost lost his hold on her. Elijah quickly locked  
/onto her tighter and she released a long moan at the feeling of being further restricted.

When her eyes opened after her drawn out sound of agonized _want_ , she found Klaus starring daggers at Kol. She decided to save Kol the trouble and at least display that she was totally fine with how Kol chose to tease her.

"Kol, again, _please_ do that again!" Caroline hissed out, her hips still bucking forward uncontrollably, trying to make contact with _something._ Kol just laughed at her.

But her pained plea obviously elicited some reaction within Klaus because he was no longer focused angrily on Kol. Instead he lowered his head to her opposite breast and bit her her nipple without any further warming up. She couldn't help it; Caroline  
/let out an identical moan and jerked her hips forward again.

This time, instead of exchanging any uncomfortable glances, they were all just smirking at one another. It simultaneously made Caroline's core start to clench in anticipation and also worry. Exactly _how much_ were they planning to tease her? She  
/didn't have to wait long to find out.

Klaus and Kol both took up space on opposite sides of her before leaning down to each capture one of her nipples in their mouths. The sensation of both of them made Caroline cry out more sharply than she thought she ever had before. Where Kol was harsh;  
/bruising; and unforgiving, Klaus was soft; barely there; and tantalizing. Caroline's subsequent series of pants in response were interlaced with short cries of pleasure.

And then she felt one of Elijah's hands slip around to her front. First, he undid the clasp of her jeans. Then he slid his long an tapered fingers beneath both the fabric of her jeans _and_ her panties. But instead of touching her, Elijah merely  
/cupped her gently, barely pressing into her skin at all.

Caroline violently shuddered in response, desperately attempting to grind herself more forcefully into his hand. But, between the three of them holding her, she was completely immobile. She couldn't do a damn thing to relieve herself.

 _How long, exactly, did they plan to torment her without relief?_

* * *

 _ **Guys, I'm sorry I've been AWOL for awhile now but, I've been having some bad personal problems and have really been focusing on getting my shit together. But, I think I'm in the process of accomplishing that so hopefully this won't happen again. Fingers crossed!**_

 _ **So, why does Klaus have more of an issue sharing with Kol than Elijah? I dunno, essentially just cause Elijah is noble and polite as hell and learned from their mistakes with Tatia. And Kol, you know, has always basically been kind of a little shit. I realize this chapter was**_ **a lot** _ **of buildup without any conclusion but, as I mentioned, the next chapter will be almost entirely straight up smut. I really thought this fourway deserved some sufficient buildup.**_

 _ **Second half of this coming out soon, particularly if I get some motivating reviews! ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**-Chapter 10-**_

She quickly found herself on the brink of orgasm but Elijah was steadfastly refusing to do anything but _barely_ touch her beneath her panties. In desperation, Caroline tried to squeeze her legs together to find some relief and effectively trap his hand between her thighs but Elijah stopped her by nudging his knee between her legs to keep them parted. It wasn't a foolproof plan though because it allowed Caroline to grind herself into him, incidentally pressing her ass into his lap where she could feel he was already hard.

The move made him swear under his breath but clearly loud enough for Kol to hear because Caroline felt him smirk against the breast that he was still skillfully taunting with his tongue and teeth. Glancing down to focus in on both Klaus and Kol worshipping her, the sight was so erotic she felt sure she was going to cum just from watching them. When Klaus's eyes flicked upward to meet hers, he looked so goddamn smug that Caroline _knew_ he was well aware what was about to happen.

She came. Her walls spasmed in ecstasy around nothing but still spilled her juices all over Elijah's hand and her panties.

" _Oh fuck!"_ she cried out as she came uncontrollably, her eyes innately squeezing shut as she rode out her pleasure and began to pull energy from someone… she wasn't exactly sure who but it felt like Klaus.

Somewhere in the middle of the ebbing waves of pleasure, she felt both Kol and Klaus stand back up and take a step away from her. Elijah was still holding her captive but he removed his hand from her panties and she heard him lick the taste of her from his hand.

"I don't remember anyone telling her she could do that, do you Niklaus? 'Lijah?" she heard Kol ask. She opened her eyes, now relying on Elijah to hold her upright.

"Which?" Klaus asked in return. "Feed or cum? Ah, well, it doesn't matter. No one gave you permission for either, sweetheart."

"Elijah said there were no rules…" she shot back.

The three of them just laughed at her.

"That was misleading, Elijah," Kol reprimanded.

"Yes, I suppose it was," Elijah chuckled behind her.

"She can make it up to us…" Klaus drawled and suddenly he kneeling in front of her, looking up at her with such lust and adoration that she thought maybe she was about to catch a break and he was going to give her what she needed.

No such luck, though. He simply proceeded to finish undress her. He peeled off one of her boots and then the other before tossing them carelessly away. Her jeans, already undone by Elijah, were slid off along with her panties, and thrown aside as well. Kol caught her panties in the air, though, looking at how wet they'd gotten when she came and quirked an amused eyebrow at her in response before dropping them.

But once she was naked in front of them, Klaus stood back up and began undoing the clasp of his belt.

"Get on your hands and knees, love," he demanded.

Immediately, the hold Elijah had on her released and she didn't even have an option but to drop. Well if _this_ was supposed to be some sort of punishment for cumming, Caroline was on board. She loved sucking Klaus off but it was something he rarely permitted her to do since he was far more concerned with pleasing her.

They were apparently not even allowing her the luxury of seeing any of them unclothed further either, though, because Klaus only opened his pants enough to allow his erect cock to burst forth.

She teased him first, relishing in the power of being able to give him a taste of his own medicine. He growled as she traced her tongue up and down his velvety length before sucking just the tip of his head between her lips.

"No, Caroline," she heard Elijah's voice scold from behind her. She understood what he meant without further clarification. She wasn't allowed to do any teasing of her own.

Not that Klaus had been prepared to let her; without warning he pushed his entire length into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Caroline only gagged for a second, the sensation of her throat sliding over him, eliciting a long groan from Klaus. She was eager though and quickly adjusted to begin sucking him.

" _Yes,"_ Klaus hissed, guiding her head softly. "God your mouth is divine…"

Behind her, she heard another belt being undone and she quivered, ready to _finally_ be fucked.

Instead, she let out a groan of surprise while she sucked Klaus when she felt the distinct sensation of firm leather teasing over the skin of her ass, making her skin break out into intense goosebumps. The sensation disappeared, just for a moment, only to be replaced by a sudden but brief sharp stinging and the resounding _clap_ of leather on skin. _Hell, he was using a belt._

Still in front of her, she heard Kol laugh loudly, pleased with her response.

"Oh, that's going to be difficult for her Elijah," he said. "She _loves_ that."

So, it wasn't Kol spanking her but _Elijah?_ The image of him standing behind her and doing _this_ , something she never would have guessed he would be into, somehow thrilled Caroline even more than when Kol did it to her. Although knowing Kol was overseeing the whole scene and taunting her as usual, brought out an unabashedly exhibitionist side of her she hadn't known she had.

When Elijah slapped her with his belt a second time — only hard enough to send sharp little sparks of pleasure dancing across her skin and make her clit throb, nothing truly painful — she couldn't stop the moan that left her with Klaus still steadily fucking her mouth. Kol would have been rougher with her but Elijah was giving her exactly what she needed in this moment. The feeling of her vibrating moans made him inadvertently jerk his hips harder against her and she faintly heard him curse.

Elijah hit her again, three, four… seven more times, soothing each burning slap by tracing his fingers softly over her now pink skin, making her writhe against him, desperate for him to just reach down and play with her clit. As Caroline continued to buck and moan around him, Klaus finally felt himself begin to reach his release. With a final thrust Klaus felt himself spill inside of her mouth and she eagerly swallowed each drop.

The second he pulled out of her and she could speak, Caroline tried begging again. Elijah ha worked his way up to ten slaps of his belt now, each successive strike making her cunt begin to drip again, more than ready to cum.

"Oh fuck, _please_ , I'm going to cum!" she moaned out. They hadn't told her she could cum but she could feel that she was losing control over her own twitching core.

" _Don't_ , Caroline," Kol ordered sharply.

"Oh, I don't know. I'd say she's earned it," Klaus reasoned, sounding quite pleased with himself.

"Of course _you_ would," Kol answered in an annoyed tone before looking at her again. "By the way, darling, maybe you you need a reminder but ' _Oh fuck'_ isn't your safeword."

"I _have_ a safeword?"

Kol snickered, " _No."_

But whatever plans Kol had to keep tormenting her were abruptly vetoed by Elijah who she suddenly felt kneeling down behind her on the grass, positioning himself between her legs, his belt already off, now unbuttoning his slacks. He didn't bother with further foreplay, immediately sliding into her to the hilt, knowing full well she was still completely wet and ready.

"Elijah, _god!"_ she called out, the sensation of him finally burying himself her aching core practically enough to make her cum right then. Her muscles were already squeezing around him and she could feel currents of intense pleasure rippling out from her pussy to her clit and up and down her body. She knew she was maybe only a couple of thrusts away from…

But then Kol was stopping in front of her, harshly grabbing her chin between his thumb and finger, forcing her to meet his gaze.

" _Don't cum,"_ he ordered simply and forcefully.

Her jaw literally dropped at that request, "Are you _fucking kidding me?"_

Kol smiled at that, loving it when she lost her composure enough to bring out that spunk they all loved so much.

"Are you pouting now?" Klaus asked her with a laugh. Elijah had, at least, stalled his movements inside her enough to keep her from cumming. Still, it was torture, feeling him stretch her wide like this and desperately needing him to hit _all_ the spots that drove her crazy. She was well aware he knew where they all were.

"You know what that earns you, right princess?" Kol snickered.

"Let me guess, a whole new round of _no orgasms?"_ Caroline snapped right back.

That only made Kol laugh harder, "Actually, normally, that _alone_ would warrant an orgasm in my book. You know I love it when you get _bratty_ during sex. What do you think, brothers?"

Klaus looked like he was considering it but, this time, Elijah really did answer her prayers.

"I'm not playing this game anymore, I want to feel her cum when I fuck her," he snarled at the two of them. " _Cum,_ Caroline."

And then he was fucking her the way she needed to be, hard and viciously, rotating his hips inside of her with each thrust to run his length over her g-spot and then hit deeper, to places other men had always neglected before. When Elijah was inside her, she was always floored by how easy and instinctive it seemed to be for him to bring a woman to orgasm. He was so experienced it was both intimidating and almost overwhelming.

Kol, still in front of her, began gently palming each of her breasts, letting the heat of his palms press into the skin of her nipples which immediately hardened against his touch. That last addition of sensation was the final push. Caroline came with a scream, inadvertently feeding from the two of them without being told to, as she pulsed around Elijah's length, immediately soaking him while he relentlessly fucked her as she came for what felt like forever.

Even after she finally came down from the high, the orgasm had been so intense that even her aftershocks where rendering her a panting and moaning mess. She'd cum so quickly that Elijah was nowhere near close to finishing himself and he was still steadily fucking her and exploiting the responsive nerves along the length of her g-spot.

"Did you enjoy that, love?" Klaus's voice prompted from behind Kol and Caroline looked up to see him slowly unbuttoning and then carelessly shrugging off his own shirt. The sight of his well defined chest had her mewling with desire, honestly unable to answer. His pants were still undone and Caroline could see that he was hard again, just from watching her be fucked.

Kol sighed with exaggerated frustration. "Mmm, you never want to say it yourself, do you?" he asked her. "You want someone to _make_ you say it."

"I'll make you a deal, Caroline," Elijah growled behind her. "Tell us what you _wish_ someone would do to you right now and, if it's dirty enough, we might just let you cum again."

Caroline gasped, biting her lip nervously. She was still so inexperienced compared to them, sharing her fantasies was still outside of her comfort zone. Only Kol had made her do it so far and, although that always turned her on beyond belief, there was something even _more_ nerve wracking about spilling her dirtiest secrets in front of all of them. Elijah pulled out of her, the tip of his penis still teasing up and down her folds, teasing her enough to prompt her enough to give in to Klaus's challenge.

"Play with my pussy until I can't stop myself from cumming," she moaned out, her eyes shutting as she let the fantasy play out in front of her, unaware that her succubus powers were inadvertently projecting the scene out to the minds of each of her companions. "Spread my lips, kiss and lick them, and when you hear me start to whimper, tease my clit with just the tip of your finger. Give me just enough to make me crazy but never enough to let me cum. Then ask me if I like it and make me tell you I do when I can't get the words out because I'm too overwhelmed."

At the end of her prompt, Elijah abruptly pulled out of her completely.

"While that _was_ delicious, it sounds as if you'd prefer that we _don't_ let you come," Elijah considered.

"What? _No,_ I—"

Her plea fell on deaf ears as Elijah stood up, hoisting Caroline up with him, again supporting most of her weight since her limbs were useless.

"Alright, I've been patient enough watching," Klaus growled. "Give her to me."

They weren't far apart so Elijah almost _literally_ just tossed her over to Klaus, giving her a gentle nudge that almost sent her falling but Klaus had her caught and cradled in his arms before she could even lose her equilibrium. She'd forgotten he was shirtless now; the heat of his bare skin pressed into hers had Caroline clinging to Klaus desperately the second he caught her. _Klaus would get her off, right? He could never say no to her, not really._ Like a woman possessed, she rutted up against him again and again, even going so far as to wrap one of legs around his waist, seeking friction against the bare skin of his hipbone. She ground her clit into his lean muscles, groaning out when she did, knowing full well that her slickness would be coating any inch of his skin that she touched.

Sure enough, her prediction was right and she saw Klaus inhale deeply, closing his eyes as he took in the feel and smell of her against him. Almost unconsciously, but still with practiced determination, Klaus rewarded her with two fingers brought up to softly pinch her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves back and forth between them.

"Yes, Klaus, don't stop!" Caroline begged. "If you _fucking stop…"_

"Never," he replied softly, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He sucked her bottom lip between his replacing the fingers pinching her clit with his thumb so he could begin to finger fuck her too.

" _Ah!"_ Caroline hissed out, needing to break their kiss when she felt him crook in and out of her while rapidly rubbing circles again and again over her clit with his thumb. He was alternately imitating the motions she'd projected in her fantasy and then touching her however he pleased… which was usually much better than what she'd imagined him doing in the first place.

When his thumb began pressing rapidly into her clit in an unpredictable pattern that her body couldn't get used to, Caroline felt herself beginning to feed from Klaus. Through his energy she could feel his own enjoyment of her — and, as always, something much deeper and more intimidating and harder to understand that she blocked out, not ready to acknowledge it quite yet — not to mention his arousal. He smiled down at her, when he felt her legs begin to tremble.

"Do you like this?" Klaus prompted, repeating the words from her fantasy.

She was more than eager to play along and bit her lip in a bratty refusal to answer. It only made Klaus speed up his movements and push a third finger inside of her. Her hips bucked and she cried out.

"Awww was that a sensitive spot, princess?" Kol asked behind them, unwilling to let Caroline forget for a moment that she was being watched. "Do it again, Klaus."

Klaus did and she had an identical reaction — her hips lurched forward and she cried out again, louder the second time. All three of them chuckled at her.

Suddenly Kol was right behind her, pressing into her as firmly as she was wrapped around Klaus from the front.

"Kol!" she squealed, shocked to feel his bare skin against her. Every inch of him was naked — of course she'd been to distracted to notice him stripping while Klaus toyed with her — and a _very_ noticeable hardness pressed into her ass and lower back. Sandwiched between the two of them, she felt completely helpless to do anything but take whatever they chose to give her. This was nothing like when she and Klaus invited Elijah into their bedroom. Today they were all taking from her equally and greedily.

Kol dipped a hand around to where Klaus was still finger fucking her — so that, _fuck,_ both of their hands were playing with her pussy at the same time — and swiped his fingers against her folds for just a few seconds until he was coated with her dampness. Teasing the cleft of her ass, Kol brought her juices up to coat her crack, teasing the extremely sensitive flesh without mercy as he lubricated her.

"Are you ready baby?" he asked, not waiting to hear if she was ready at all. Of course she was though, Klaus and Kol both had taken her this way several times before. She had been shocked at how much she enjoyed it.

Still she uttered out a vague noise of consent and she felt Kol slowly stretch open her ass while Klaus continued to only play with her using his hands. The contrast between being _so filled_ but simultaneously not nearly filled enough by Klaus was enough to drive Caroline insane. A string of obscenities left her mouth, almost incoherently, as Kol began to slowly fuck her from behind.

"I'm sorry darling, I didn't quite get that. Could you try one more time?" Kol asked, laughing and making Klaus and Elijah laugh in response too. In her peripheral vision she saw Elijah approaching their trio to watch the entire scene unfold.

"Watch me while they fuck you, Caroline," Elijah ordered in an almost casual tone. "Don't look away."

He began to fully unbutton his shirt while he watched them both play with Caroline. Klaus removed his hand and stepped away, making Caroline whimper in protest but, he was only parted from her long enough to push off his pants and boxers. Now between two naked men, it was difficult to focus only on Elijah… particularly when Klaus forced one of her legs up to wrap around his waist again, waiting until Kol had pulled out from a thrust before slamming into her pussy.

The three of them fell into an easy rhythm, Klaus thrusting in each time Kol pulled out and vice versa, with Caroline alternately chasing their hips to meet their own each time. She was constantly filled, over and over, the two of them competing to get more and more intense reactions out of her each time. Caroline was overwhelmed with pleasure, incoherently moaning loud enough for any supernaturals in a two mile radius to hear her, she was sure. She bit her lip as she watched Elijah pull out his still erect cock and begin stroking himself while he watched her with intense eyes.

When it appeared that Kol and Klaus had reached a sort of stalemate in who could fuck her better when she was pinned between the two of them like this, they tried a different tactic. Continuing to fuck her, Klaus reached a hand down between them to toy with her clit again.

" _Klaus!"_ she cried out sharply, only to hear Kol growl in annoyance behind her. Suddenly, he was reaching a hand around from behind her to actually _slap_ Klaus's hand away and begin rubbing her clit himself.

Naturally that went over _terribly_ with Klaus who looked about ready to break Kol's hand but Caroline stopped him when she finally snapped her eyes away from Elijah to look at him incredulous. The look was all he needed and Kol seemed to sense what had just passed between them because he laughed.

"Right, like you were seriously going to stop fucking Caroline to beat me up," Kol scoffed. "I'll take my chances, thanks."

Klaus snarled at him in response, glaring at him over her shoulder. Their movements had slightly stalled in the midst of the squabble, which was driving Caroline crazy. But Klaus quickly found another way to occupy himself while Kol tortured entirely too sensitive clit. As Klaus began to fuck her again, his fangs descended again and he slowly bit into the sensitive flesh of her neck and began to drink from her.

She heard Kol grunt in frustration when he smelled her blood and she felt him bend over to the other side of her neck. Sensing what his brother was doing, though, Klaus growled in warning while he drank and Kol backed off with an annoyed sigh. Instead, he thrust into her one final time, knowing that it would be all Caroline needed to fall over the edge yet again while Klaus drank from her.

It was _too much_ , Caroline almost thought when the most intense ripples of pleasure yet overtook her body. Between Klaus pounding into her pussy and biting her neck, Kol completely filling her from behind and absolutely assaulting her desperate clit, and the erotic sight of Elijah standing shirtless in the woods while he jacked off watching her…

Before she realized what she was doing, she was feeding as she came but from all three of them at once — simultaneously experiencing their pleasure and her own. The feel of it threatened to overwhelm her to the point of blacking out, even as she drew energy from them. She felt like a light bulb in the middle of a power surge, on the verge of flickering out.

Vaguely, Caroline became aware of Elijah cumming over his own hand and she watched his seed spill out onto the forest floor where he stood only a few feet away. The site of him pleasuring himself and then losing his composure just from watching her be fucked by other men stirred a new sort of power within Caroline and her witch side began making its presence known.

Without consciously realizing she was doing it, she was conjuring a soft wind to pick up around them. It whisked up the few late summer leaves that had begun to scatter over the floor of the woods in a twister in the air around them that didn't stop until she finished cumming. Right when the spasms dissolved into aftershocks and she was able to slow her feeding, she felt Klaus spill inside of her next, finally releasing his hold on her neck an gently licking away errant drops of her blood as did.

They were all panting hard. Klaus slipped out of her first and Elijah picked up someone's shirt — god knew whose — and cleaned off his hand. Kol was the last to pull out of her and Caroline collapsed backwards against his chest where he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple in an uncharacteristically sweet move. Elijah and Klaus were both looking at Kol quizzically and when she felt him still hard against her back, she knew why.

" _Seriously,_ Kol? Again?" she asked. He just snickered at her and pat her head condescendingly.

"Is this some sort of ridiculous attempt to prove that you have more stamina, brother?" Elijah asked, sounding distinctly annoyed and unimpressed.

"That's a contest you'll lose, Kol, and you know it," Klaus added, stepping forward again to kiss Caroline gently and slowly, before handing her his shirt, as hers was torn.

"Pfft, debatable," Kol answered snidely. "And _no,_ not everything I do involves competing with either of you. Caroline and I have an understanding!"

"We most certainly do _not,"_ she immediately argued back, pulling the Henley Klaus offered her over her head. "I can't understand for the life of me why you never let yourself cum. It drives me _insane."_

Kol laughed extremely loudly at that while he stepped back into his own pants, literally wiping stray tears from his eyes.

" _Exactly,"_ he replied finally, "Like I said, we have an understanding."

Caroline shook her head, briefly confused, before realization hit and her mouth dropped open in outright insult.

"You mean this _whole_ time you've just been doing this to _mess_ with me? _Fuck you,_ Kol Mikaelson—"

She was cut short by Kol vamp flashing in front of her, stealing her from Klaus to place a bruising kiss to her lips before he broke apart to whisper harshly in her ear, "Don't pretend you don't adore it."

"Now," Elijah's voice broke through, apparently content to interrupt their strange little moment, while they all began to finish collecting their clothes. "I do believe it's quite unfair that Niklaus is the only one who's had a taste of Caroline."

"Mmm, even I haven't tasted her everywhere I've wanted to quite yet," Klaus acknowledged, looking down quite purposefully between her legs which were still bare underneath his long Henley. "Shall we continue this somewhere more comfortable?"

"Bekah's gone for the rest of the day," Kol said.

"Perfect," Klaus replied before sweeping her into his hold and flashing them back towards their home, Elijah and Kol close behind once again.

Caroline's succubus half had come down from the immediate high of her intense orgasm and feeding. Now she was simply charged with energy and eager to work it out. She hoped they'd be able to keep up.

* * *

 _ **Oh man, sorry I'm a day late but this almost didn't get put up today either! Why? Because I started watching Vanderpump Rules and it's so awful but I can't look away… Also, this was a slightly shorter chapter as it was really just a continuation of the super long one right before it. Not to mention, while I'd love to have them all take her every which way in a single chapter we have to save something for our next fourway, right? There won't be another out and out mini-orgy like this for awhile but it will definitely happen again.**_

 _ **Also again, we'll be jumping a little forward in time. Honestly, this fic doesn't really have a fully rounded plot to begin with so I'm kind of picturing it as an indefinite thing I update going forward with no real 'end.' That will require periodic time jumps over the course of Caroline's life with the Mikaelsons. Now that the conflict of her initial transitioning is resolved this will be a mix of smutty self-contained chapters and, every now and then, longer three to four-shot chapters that work out mini plotlines about Caroline's adventures living as a Mikaelson herself over time. Sound good?**_

 _ **SOME TEASERS: Coming up next**_ — _**it's about that special time! We've reached Rebekoline. No other smut pairings in that chapter though the brothers might make some cute appearances. However, the point of how it'll be laid out is so that people can skip that chapter if they prefer no femslash. But it's a cute premise and you really shouldn't miss it! I also need a Carlijah update. At some point after that… does anyone else feel like Kol would be fantastically good at role playing? Cause I have a feeling he would be simultaneously excellent and a little absurd about it and I'm really excited to write that. And, who knows? Maybe we can get Klaus in on that action too. Anything else?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Obligatory warning / reminder - This chapter contains femslash. Someone was suuuuuper upset about it after last chapter so… I dunno, you can't please all the people all the time but you can put up warnings! For non femslash fans who don't particularly mind reading it but are here for the guys, there's a lot of little sexy references / brief interactions in this update.**_

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 11-**_

Eventually, just as he predicted would happen, Kol began to catch snippets of Nik's conversations with both Rebekah and Caroline and wonder if he wasn't trying to not-so subtly set something up so that Caroline might feed from their sister even _one_ time.

" _You really ought to go shopping with Rebekah one of these days, love. She's well acquainted with the best lingerie boutiques in New York…"_

Or, Kol's personal favorite so far:

" _Rebekah, would you be able to help Caroline out upstairs? She needs to borrow some shampoo. She's in the shower but it's nothing between two girlfriends, right?"_

Nik was usually far more crafty in his manipulations and Kol suspected that his flailing attempts had something to do with the fact that trying to set up his lover and his little _sister_ for a one night stand was a very unnatural goal. _Which is really why he ought to be consulting with me_ , Kol thought in huff. _I have no qualms about such devious orchestrations!_ Kol felt sure he could have the two blondes hooking up within an evening. All it would take was plying both girls with cupcakes, tequila shots, an indoor beach party replete with sand and kitty pools, and some Britney Spears karaoke. He knew both Caroline and his sister well enough by now to know that was the kind of sexy little push they would need.

Anyway, color him surprised when _finally_ one of Nik's attempts finally pushed the two women together for some alone-time outside of school and their weekly Netflix sessions.

He didn't mention lingerie this time, he just hands Rebekah his credit card and tells her, "Take Caroline out on me, buy yourself whatever you want."

Rebekah still has the sense to assess her favorite brother suspiciously. "Where's this random act of kindness coming from, Nik?"

"It's for Caroline," he insists and Rebekah seems to buy it. "I've simply lured _you_ into it because shopping isn't exactly high on _my_ to-do list."

And the very next day, when the two girls are off together, Kol has to bite his own lip almost to the point of bleeding to stop himself from making some snarky and knowing comment to them. But this is one of those times where his teasing could disrupt one of Nik's ' _important'_ plans so he restrains himself.

Either way, he can't wait to see how they play it off when they get home.

Because it _will_ be happening. Anyone who's been paying attention to how Caroline's taken control of her new urges and skills the last week can see how quickly she's improved and turned into an enchanting little siren. She still was not _fully_ in control yet, of course, but Kol suspects she's enough to get what she wants on a trip to the mall with relative ease.

* * *

And, holy hell, Caroline would have been outright lying if she said she didn't want Rebekah. She'd only ever admitted it to Kol, naturally and, even then, mostly because he made her. Telling Klaus or Elijah wasn't an option as she knew they'd _both_ try to get that final Creator feed for her.

Sometimes she was pretty sure they suspected anyway though.

Rebekah definitely did.

Beyond the moment Caroline had arrived at the door and collapsed in Bekah's arms after almost kissing her — those fateful two weeks ago, which simultaneously felt like months ago and just yesterday — Caroline hadn't even sort of tried anything with the blonde Original. Rebekah had made it abundantly clear at the time, hadn't she? Despite whatever delicious things Kol might promise her in bed about Rebekah liking other blondes and giving great head, she was guarded around Caroline. Besides, half the things Kol said had to be made up for the sake of dirty talk, right?

But Caroline _had_ made an effort to officially become friends with Rebekah. She wasn't an idiot, she could see how this situation must have been weird and awkward for Rebekah. From Caroline becoming a sort-of new family member to Rebekah's troubled history with a broken heart leading to creating succubi at all… this was all probably pretty surreal to her, despite what craziness she'd seen as an Original over the centuries. Nevertheless, it was steadily looking like more and more of a permanent arrangement so both women met halfway to start to get to know one another on more friendly terms than they had in the past.

It started with sitting in on a few of Caroline's magic practice sessions and then progressed into watching movies together and, just recently, going back to school and making an effort to include Bekah while she was there.

But then, shortly after the boys had taken her to play in the woods — and then back in the house, and then back out on the patio — she slipped up. Caroline would have guessed her passionate time with the three of them would have left her sated for weeks. Just her luck, though, that's not exactly how being a succubus worked. The need to feed was near constant, especially this early after transitioning, it was just a matter of learning to tamp down her desires. But since the three Mikaelson brothers had left her with enough dirty memories probably for a lifetime that day, she simply couldn't help where her mind would start to creep sometimes.

Including a couple of days later on the couch watching a documentary about _The Doors_ with Rebekah who, it turned out, seriously needed to catch up on her popular culture from some of the decades she was daggered. The Originals liked to pretend they're up to date with modern human popular culture, just as they liked to pretend they're up to date and well informed on anything, but Caroline had learned better after two weeks with them. They were all hopeless anachronisms.

"Jim Morrison was so damn hot," Caroline murmured at the screen.

"I've been told by more than one vampire that knew him back in the day that he was actually an incredibly selfish lover," Bekah remarked.

"Huh," Caroline considered. "I guess that's not super surprising."

They're quiet as they watch for a moment and Caroline begins to wish she hadn't said anything. Even bringing up sex — even in the context of it being _bad_ — had Caroline's mind wandering. _Back to Klaus placing perfect open mouthed kisses up and down her thighs while Elijah kept her bent and pulled over the table on their patio by stretching her arms over her head and then pinning them to the table in front of her. Back to Kol leaning overtop of her to let his fangs neatly sink into the flesh of her shoulder blade the same moment she cries out from feeling Klaus reach around to fondle her clit deftly between his fingers._

Bekah could obviously see that her mind had wandered because she was looking at Caroline with a sort of _snap out of it!_ expression. Easier said than done. Wondering about Jim Morrison being a selfish lover had Caroline's head spinning over exactly how opposite her particular romantic and sexual situation was. And the more she started to think about sex, the more flushed her cheeks and the darker her eyes became… she was suddenly able to smell her own sweetness, the scent that would be beckoning one or more of the Mikaelson men around the house to find her if she didn't get control of it soon.

Bekah smelled it, of course, right next to her.

"Caroline? Do you need go find Nik-" the fact that she sounded sympathetic barely registered in Caroline's mind before she launched across the couch to press her lips against Bekah's. Rebekah let out a muffled groan of surprise before… _wait, what, she's kissing back_ — _nope, she's not!_

For the briefest of moments, Caroline had felt Rebekah respond but then she gently pushed Caroline off.

"Okay, you definitely need to go find Nik," was all that, thankfully, Rebekah had to say and she left Caroline alone on the couch.

So yeah, it was safe to say that Bekah at least suspected that Caroline wanted her.

Apparently, though, she was trusting Caroline to pull it together because well under a week later she showed up in the library where Caroline was perusing grimoires, a credit card in her hand.

"Well I do appreciate your dedication to becoming a proper witch," Rebekah began, "I think it's time I've shown you how a Mikaelson woman does shopping."

"You don't need to ask me twice," Caroline replied, snapped the grimoire shut, grabbed her coat and followed Rebekah out the door.

* * *

Caroline has never seen anyone spend money like this in her life. They'd just gone to the mall and Caroline expected to come home loaded with bags but Rebekah is actually making arrangements for most of what they buy to be delivered back to their home _that day_ and they're only carrying around items that need to be taken from store to store to matching pieces.

So, inevitably they end up overloaded with shoes and purses first.

Rebekah was possibly the best shopping companion Caroline had ever had and not just because she's backed by mountains of family wealth. No, the two women just shopped _well_ together. They browsed at the same speed, stopped to try on similar amounts, navigated stores the same way, and they both wanted to stop at all the makeup counters to sample too much perfume. Hell, they even had similar taste over tiny things like what kind of stitching they like on their leather purses to when peplums are acceptable on a shirt to how much statement necklace is _too much_ statement necklace. They couldn't exactly specify the nuances to that last one, they both just went on gut feeling when first seeing the necklace but, they always agreed.

And, most surprising of all, Bekah also seemed to be reaching out to offer advice on Caroline's relationships and grow more comfortable with the idea herself. At the shoe department, Bekah started offering up all sorts of helpful suggestions.

"These and these," Rebekah pointed out for Caroline to the saleswoman helping them who'd just gotten their sizes, "The Louboutin Bille Et Boule in pink and the red patent leather Jimmy Choo peep-toe pumps." In addition she asks for a couple things to be pulled for her as well and they both go back to browsing while they wait.

Both of the shoes are dangerously high contraptions but Caroline manages it with ease; she'd always been good in heels but apparently her succubus powers also included super-poise because she walks in these things like they were made specifically for her. The Louboutins are are funky, part transparent and part pink suede and entirely covered in sharp studs, the fashion world's approximation of punk.

"Kol will absolutely adore those," Rebekah assures her and it's true that Caroline can imagine him trying to work these into some ridiculous costume for role playing. But more of her mind is focused on how touched she is that Bekah is reaching out about her relationship with her brothers; it's almost like the kind of move someone might make when trying to get to know their soon to be sister-in-law. Not an _entirely_ accurate analogy, given the complexity of their particular situation but it's got the same feeling to it nonetheless.

Caroline offers her own advice to Bekah, who has no clue what Matt Donovan would go for, and helps her pick out a different pair of deep burgundy Jimmy Choo's with the advice that Matt always seemed to prefer women dressed subtly like dominatrixes. Rebekah seemed to mull over the advice with interest. Caroline had to mentally cursed herself, though, and disguise the breath that caught in her throat. Now _she_ couldn't stop picturing Bekah in those shoes, dressed like a dominatrix.

When she switched out the Louboutins for the red Jimmy Choos, Rebekah appraised them, looking satisfied.

"Have you ever seen a more perfect pair of red shoes in your life?" Caroline grinned.

"They look great on you," Rebekah agreed. "And I'm more than certain Elijah will approve as well."

Caroline blushed at that but laughed anyway. Well, as long as she and Elijah were _still_ managing to be unable to snag any alone time, part of her felt bad at the prospect of teasing the man. Then again, maybe it would force him to the point of _making_ time for them, even at the risk of upsetting Klaus a little. By this point Caroline knew they'd both ultimately be forgiven, she was pretty damn sure of that.

"Oh god _and_ these, the Tom Ford padlock pumps. Caroline, you have to get these," Rebekah said, picking up yet another pair with four-inch heels from one of the expensive displays and gesturing to the sales associate. This pair was black patent leather with straps that loop low around the ankles and a small matching padlock and key attached to the buckle. "If Elijah sees you in these, he might _actually_ have a heart attack which, as you well know is _impossible._ You should wear those home, that will actually be entertaining to witness; you know how rarely he loses his composure."

Caroline looked between the padlock pumps now on her feet and the towering shiny red Jimmy Choos, both of which Rebekah had said Elijah would love.

"Why do I feel like there's something you know about Elijah that you're not telling me?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

Rebekah just returned her the look with one of confusion, "What are you talking about? Surely you've…" Suddenly she trailed off, when she began to realize that maybe Elijah and Caroline _hadn't_ been hooking up without Nik's permission. He wasn't _Kol_ after all. "You know what? I'm not going to ruin the surprise."

Caroline opened her mouth prepared to pepper the other blonde with more questions but Bekah resolvedly mimicked pantomiming zipping her lips shut. Knowing full well how stubborn she could be, Caroline decided to pick her battles and move on.

"What about Klaus? What would he like?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah scoffed, "I'm pretty sure you could wear…. hmm, I'm sure I can think of something more creative than that 'old sack cliche' here. Ah, I have it! I'm pretty sure you could be wearing a startlingly accurate costume of Tyler Lockwood and he'd still be weak in the knees at the sight of you."

"A little confused too, I'd hope," Caroline replied, frowning comically at the image in her head. Bekah laughed at her expression.

"Honestly, though? Nik will like whatever puts the biggest smile on your face so just go pick out what you want," Rebekah encouraged.

And then they both promptly picked out all they wanted and then some, because, Caroline would later maintain, Rebekah was a bad influence in excess.

* * *

After leaving the store with over a dozen bags and purses each — and it was only the first store, god — they decided to take a quick break to grab coffee and something to eat. Sitting at a little plastic table in the middle of a mall packed with humans, Caroline could almost convince herself that she and Rebekah still were human themselves.

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline started softly, looking down into her drink and not at Rebekah.

"Of course," Rebekah replied, instantly sounding _so nice_ and Caroline still couldn't really figure it out. This wasn't just something she'd started doing since Caroline had moved on. Rebekah had been uncharacteristically kind to her ever since she arrived the first night in the middle of transitioning.

"When I first came to your house two weeks ago… you were so nice to me," Caroline said, going straight to the heart of it and finally looking up at Rebekah. "It makes sense that we're both becoming friends now that I'm _living_ with you but why were you so nice to me that night?"

Rebekah shrugged, like it was obvious, "I think part of probably suspected from the moment I saw you what had happened. Creating succubi was probably hardest on me… I was heartbroken and the others, included Kol, were just angry. When I saw you transitioning… well, I guess I caught up in the same nonsense Nik and Elijah always are. I felt guilty. I felt like we'd done that to you."

Caroline nodded but felt the need to reassure Bekah, "You know that I'm happier now, right?"

"Really? You are?" Bekah asked sounding unsure. They _had_ invented succubi as a cursed existence.

A true genuine and broad smile broke out on Caroline's face as she thought about her answer, "Yes. I really am. I love your family." She wasn't quite ready to address any of them on that individual and very personal level of ' _I love_ _ **you'**_ quite yet but Caroline already knew she had developed an unbreakable bond with the family as a whole. After so many years of looking after herself, looking after Elena, and flat out being _over_ looked by most of the people around her… she was finally surrounded by a family who just wanted to invite her into their fold and care for her. "This just feels so _right_. I can't explain it."

"I'm glad," Rebekah said finally and sincerely, before quickly brushing off the tender moment with a light joke. "I mean, after all, it's about time I had another woman around the house. I've been stuck with these three blokes for centuries."

Caroline laughed, knowing it was all bluster. Rebekah cared for her brothers very deeply and they for her. That was another thing that had attracted Caroline to her new place within their family, the loyalty that came from being a Mikaelson. It was undeniably reassuring and comforting. For as many times as they'd all put each other through hell, they'd be damned if they let anyone _else_ threaten them.

"Does it ever make you uncomfortable?" Caroline asked next, getting very serious again.

"No more so than any sibling is when they know what their family is up to in the bedroom," Rebekah said. "Probably significantly less. I've been with my brothers for over a thousand years. Sometimes daggered, sometimes not, sure but it's a millennia during which we've all stayed young and attractive and sexually active. Sure, there are inevitably times when we step on each other's toes or even fight over people… but mostly there isn't _anything_ that we haven't seen anymore. Nothing we haven't weathered together… We're a hard family to shock, Caroline, and an even harder one to tear apart."

All of a sudden, Caroline felt like she was letting out a deep sigh of relief that she'd been holding in since she'd transitioned. She was so glad she'd finally worked up the nerve to talk to Rebekah about this. Her perspective had turned out to be invaluable.

"I kind of got that feeling," Caroline admitted. "But it's good to have it confirmed. I've been worrying a lot… about everything. I try not to but I just do."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be Caroline and half the reason Nik worships you is because he finds your particular brand of neurosis endearing," Bekah sneered but her eyes were smiling. "I can' say he's not wrong."

"Aw, Rebekah!" Caroline cried, feeling genuinely touched.

"Shut up, stop turning me into a sap!" Rebekah teased before finishing her coffee. After giving Caroline a minute to process everything she'd just said, "You know, for the record, Kol might not feel guilty about you transitioning or even creating succubi in the first place but he does care about you. A lot more than he lets on. I can tell."

"Yeah?" Caroline asked, this time it was her turn to feel skeptical. After all, she'd fed from Kol, tasted snippets of his thoughts and feelings; she'd never sensed anything _more_ than lust and the first signs of friendship there. "I'm not so sure about that. Anyway, I've been eyeing our next target for too long now. Let's go to Vicki's." Caroline gestured a few stores down to a massive Victoria's Secret.

"Victoria's Secret?" Rebekah asked in a huff. "Please, I don't shop for lingerie at a common _franchise_. Shoes, fine. Purses, fine. You can pick up designer anywhere these days. But there's a nice little lingerie boutique not 15 miles east of here we could go to-"

"One day, I very much intend to drag you out to these super fancy places you're always talking about but _come on_ Bekah," Caroline pleaded, noticing when her companion smiled just barely at the use of a nickname. "Vicki's is great! Every girl needs a trip every now and then!"

"You mean you've been to this stripper costume store more than once?" Rebekah asked with a judgemental eyebrow quirk.

Caroline ignored the bitchy comment — she knew Rebekah well enough now to know that her bitchiness was often just a form of somewhat abrasive humor — and began pointing to the storefront window excitedly, "Look! They have a new selection of ' _Very Sexy'_ silk bustiers. It says 'very sexy' right in the advertising, doesn't that sound like something we need in our arsenal?"

Rebekah laughed at that and nodded in acquiescence, "Alright, we'll take a quick look. But only because you've won me over by referring to my lingerie collection as an arsenal."

"I thought you might like that!" Caroline responded cheerily and they both strode into the massive lingerie store.

"Well, this certainly is… something," Rebekah conceded when they stepped in. "This might as well be a street bazaar from the 15th century but specifically dedicated to women's undergarments."

"See? I told you that you'd like it," Caroline said. "Come on, you need to get something to match those white velvet heels you got. Who says you have to be a bride to shop in the bridal section?"

Ultimately they compelled the dressing rooms to themselves, leaving many a frustrated woman to make her purchases without seeing how it fit but at least Caroline and Rebekah were going to have fun. The dressing rooms had a long aisle running up and down its length almost like a red carpet with a beautiful mirror at one end so they were going to have a fashion show.

"I mean, the material is _so cheap,"_ Rebekah complained from one dressing room over. "But… well now that I've actually got it on properly I have to admit it looks nice."

"I'm excited! One second I'm almost done," Caroline replied.

They opened their dressing rooms together a second later and walked out to assess their choices.

Caroline felt the air rush out of her lungs at the site of Rebekah. She'd picked out a white lace teddy, with deep cut-outs in the sides that left plenty of smooth skin visible, embellished with velvet ribbon to compliment the shoes she'd put on with it. The lace was so thin that Caroline could very clearly make out Rebekah's nipples and the exact curve of her breasts through the material. Her blonde hair was cascading over one shoulder and Caroline couldn't stop her eyes from falling to Rebekah's lips, perpetually always pouted out so enticingly.

"You look gorgeous," Caroline said, unabashedly. She was pretty sure her tone was officially pushing the limit of just friendly now but she didn't care.

Caroline had also come out in a teddy, wearing the studded Louboutins that she'd gotten to wear for Kol. Hers was also lace, but hot pink with a thick satin red ribbon crisscrossing over it from front to back, tying the piece shut around her neck in a halter. It had a plunging neckline that left her cleavage well exposed.

Rebekah was tracing her eyes over Caroline's form as well. Caroline _thought_ she saw just a flash of desire in Rebekah's eyes but it was gone too quickly to be sure.

"Well, what do you think?" Caroline asked, her voice noticeably thick. "Is it a good match?"

"It looks perfect," Rebekah concluded. "I say we get both, next outfit?"

"Of course!"

Sequestered safely in the privacy of her dressing room — that was a laugh, just a few inches of flimsy dressing room wall separated the two of them — Caroline let out a shaky breath as slowly and quietly as possible. Just seeing Rebekah like that, getting a long look at her beautiful chest and wanting to see it heave as they pleasured each other, almost turned Caroline into a puddle on the spot. Her core was already pulsing in anticipation of relief. _She wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself without feeding before they got home at this point._

Little did she know, right on the other side of the wall, Rebekah was pressed against the surface of the wall trying to do the very same thing… steady herself, regain control of her breathing, and get a handle on her arousal. She'd been watching Caroline ge undeniably more and more inviting each day since she'd arrived for two weeks now but Rebekah hadn't consciously realized until this moment that it had been harder on her to avoid the succubus than she'd admitted. But now, seeing Caroline dressed like _that_ and looking at _her_ like that… made Bekah wetter than anyone else had in quite some time. She pushed herself off the wall. She had to get out of this teddy at least and put on something less restricting.

 _Fuck_ , Caroline knew what it was like to have her aching breasts pressed into the solid chests of Klaus, Elijah, and Kol — nipples taut, begging to be sucked — but now she couldn't get her mind off of how it might feel to press into Rebekah. What would she feel like? How soft would she be? What would it be like to have their nipples growing rigid against each others?

Caroline let out a pained let half-moan, half-pant, biting her own hand to muffle the sound. Fuck the panties were getting wet. That meant she _had_ to buy, them, right?

She heard Bekah's door open and a pair of heels walking down the aisle between the dressing rooms. "Alright, where are you? I think I like this more," Rebekah called from the other end of the dressing room, over by the mirrors.

 _Did her voice sound strained?_ That had to be Caroline's imagination. She hurried into another outfit, throwing on an a simple red chiffon baby doll over the red pumps she'd gotten with Elijah in mind.

Caroline stepped out to where Rebekah was facing away from, looking at herself in the mirror. Bekah had also put on a baby doll — black to go with one of the pairs of dominatrix shoes Caroline had picked for her — but hers was completely see through, giving Caroline a complete view of her curvaceous ass only covered by a threadbare scrap of thong.

She couldn't help it, Caroline could feel herself slipping into that familiar tunnel vision as she started to hunt without thinking. She would never make Rebekah do anything she didn't want to but _god,_ she at least had to _try_ and make a move. She wanted to taste her so very _badly._

Rebekah turned when she heard Caroline and, this time, _she_ was the one to immediately feel an ache of desire blossom within her core. She had wanted Caroline before but now the girl was directing the full intensity of her succubus powers on her… and it was fucking hot. She could see how hard and tight Caroline's nipples were beneath the flowing red fabric. She could smell her ethereal ambrosiac scent and feel the powerful tug of Caroline's own very real desire beckoning her closer.

"Bekah…" Caroline let out in a desperate low plead. She would get down on her knees and beg for her if she had to, she had no qualms about that.

Rebekah didn't make her, though. Just as anxious, Rebekah had vamp sped in front of her and had her backed into one of the dressing room in the time it took her name to tumble from Caroline's lips. Caroline felt her back slam into one of the walls of the pressing room and then Rebekah kissed her.

She let out a muffled moan of surprise, mostly at how quickly Rebekah had taken control of the situation right out of Caroline's hands and put it into her own. Kissing Rebekah was _so different_ than any man she'd ever been with, demanding just like she predicted and fantasized but so completely soft at the same time. Caroline couldn't help but dart her tongue out for a quick taste of her but Rebekah captured her tongue in her mouth when she did, eliciting a long groan from both of them when they briefly part from the kiss.

For just a second, they stare into each other's eyes, as if comprehending that this really is in fact happening. Caroline is the one to make the next move, reaching up a hand to tug a the ribbons holding together one of the straps of Bekah's babydoll.

"Already desperate to undress me?" Rebekah asked cockily. "This isn't revealing enough for you."

"Bekah _please_ , I want to see you," Caroline all but whined in desire. When she finished untying the strap, one side of the babydoll fell down and one luscious creamy white breast spilled out. Her hand flew up to cup Rebekah instinctively. She'd never been with a woman — not really, practicing kissing did not count — even if she'd fantasized about it on occasion since _before_ she became a vampire. But with Rebekah, all her movements were instinctual.

When she felt Caroline's gentle cupping intensify into rougher caresses bordering on groping, Rebekah finally let out a husky, " _Yes, Caroline."_ Caroline flicked the pad of her thumb across Rebekah's nipple, the same way she knew she liked to be touched herself and Bekah's hips bucked into her.

Their lips reconnected like magnets and behind her, Rebekah blindly kicked the dressing room chair over closer to them. When she had it against the same wall she had Caroline pinned to, she wrenched one Caroline legs up onto to stand on the chair and then repeated the stance herself so that their thighs could meet and, simultaneously, their centers could find relief riding one another's leg. Rebekah started the rhythm, forcing her knee between Caroline's obligingly spread thighs and cursing when she felt how wet Caroline was through her panties and against her skin.

Caroline was quick to respond to the motion, rolling her hips mindlessly to meet Rebekah's forceful but gentle prodding. The motion made her own knee, pressed firmly between Bekah's thighs, begin rocking steadily into the older vampire's increasingly dripping pussy. When she felt Rebekah's moist center on her skin for the very first time, Caroline moaned so loudly that they were forced to break their kiss. Quickly, Caroline muttered a simply silencing spell that Bonnie had taught her to get started on her magic. They didn't need the entire store hearing them even if they did have the dressing rooms to themselves.

Bekah used it as an opportunity to issue an order, "Arms up," she demanded. The second Caroline obeyed, the red babydoll was pulled off of her and thrown carelessly behind them. Rebekah lowered her head to take one of Caroline's noticeably aching nipples between her lips.

The relief was so sharp and so intense that, a few days before, Caroline wouldn't have even been aware if she'd started to feed at this point. But she had a significant amount more practice under her belt now and so her decision to feed from Bekah was a conscious one. She knew how to control the way she pulled energy from people now and, when the white mist of Rebekah's sexual energy started to cloud the air around them, Caroline began drawing it from her in powerful undulating waves that she knows are rippling straight through her partner's body.

Rebekah confirmed this when she lets out a sharp and breathy cry of pleasure — more of a surrender than anything Caroline had ever heard from the female original before — and she begins rutting her slickness against Caroline's knee and thigh in earnest this time.

Caroline was almost too overwhelmed to respond. Feeding from Bekah was a _very_ pleasurable experience, like inhaling the sweetness of a peach while getting a buzz like she'd just smoked something powerful. But through the haze, Caroline's hips unconsciously returned the thrusts of Bekah's hips. With each motion, Caroline could feel her clit being pushed back and forth across Rebekah through her panties and she knew she was close.

But it was Rebekah she felt pulsing against her leg, cumming with a _loud_ "Caroline!" that made her thank herself for learning a silencing spell so early on in her training. One final push of Rebekah's knee had Caroline cumming immediately after; and Rebekah was still riding out her aftershocks on Caroline's thigh.

They stood there together for just a moment, silently panting and leaning into one another for support. But Rebekah had run this for too long now, so now it was Caroline's turn. Using her own super speed and strength — officially stronger than Bekah now, all of them really, which is how they know she's _asking_ them to dominate her; the only time they can ever really restrict her is when they use lilly — she flipped Bekah around so she's against the wall.

Raking over the original's flushed and shaking form, even more lovely now that she's just cum, Caroline undid the second strap of Bekah's black baby doll so now they're both completely topless. She snapped the side of Bekah's g-string in annoyance and stepped away for just a second to remove her own thong. Bekah did the same, quickly stepping out of it.

"Sit down, legs open," Caroline ordered, gesturing to the chair against the wall. Bekah bit her lip, completely silent but also clearly still turned on and ready to go again. _So she likes to_ be _dominated too._ Caroline could work with that.

Once Bekah was sitting Caroline knelt naked between her legs. She looked up at Bekah through her lashes.

"I want you to play with your tits for me," she told Rebekah. Instantly, Bekah had her hands on herself, obeying like a seasoned sub, surprising for how in control she'd been just minutes before.

So, because she listened, Caroline rewarded her. Her tongue slipped out for just a quick taste of Rebekah at her entrance and their moans overlapped in response. Rebekah felt her pussy clench and Caroline marveled at her taste. She repeated the move, pushing her tongue out in teasing but firm rapid presses, at first against Rebekah's entrance and then against her clit.

"Please, Caroline, I need more," Rebekah begged, her voice trembling with need. "Please, put your fingers inside of me."

 _Now,_ Caroline got why everyone was always making her say _exactly_ what she wanted. Because it was unbelievably sexy to hear those types of things fall from a goddess's lips.

When Caroline crooked her fingers inside of Rebekah, she knew she was repeating motions that she's always desperate for herself and apparently they have very similar taste. Rebekah was practically convulsing as Caroline's fingers teased her sensitive walls. The second she'd pushed even a fraction of an inch further inside of her, Rebekah crashed again. Feeling a woman come undone around her hand for the first time, Caroline marveled at the feeling of her fingers being trapped like a vice inside of Rebekah's frantically convulsing cunt while the woman let out a series of strangled curses above her. Between Bekah's legs, she allowed herself to feed just a little bit more, knowing that the gentle pull of her energy will help Rebekah ride out her orgasm.

"Not bad," Rebekah chuckled, "Better than many of the men I've had in my life."

Suddenly though, Bekah had flashed them so their positions were swapped and now Caroline was the one in the chair.

"I'm not sure if you've heard though... " Rebekah continued, kissing up the inside of Caroline's thigh and then slowly down the other, taking much more time than Caroline just had. Almost teaching her with her pointed gaze. "But I _do_ maintain one somewhat legendary status in the Mikaelson household that none of my brothers have ever really forgiven me for beating them out on. I think you know what that is?"

Caroline gasped Rebekah kissed at the lips of her folds, strictly avoiding her slit, her eyes still directed up as she waited for a reply.

"K-kol may have mentioned that you give the best head," Caroline got out finally.

"Trust Kol to be the one to work that into conversation," Rebekah scoffed. "I expect he just finds it amusing. Nik and Elijah were the ones with the real wounded pride after that competition."

"Competition?" Caroline asked, still curious even as Rebekah was now wreaking havoc with her sanity as she spread her lips open with two fingers but only continued to nuzzle into her thigh, taking in her scent.

"Like I told you earlier, when you live together for over a thousand years you become a hard group to shock," Rebekah laughed. "It was _just_ a competition, by the way, it wasn't some girl that stole all our hearts or whatever nonsense Kol led you to believe."

But apparently that was to be the end of the discussion because Rebekah punctuated the thought by abruptly placing the entire flat of tongue against Caroline's core, still spread open wide by her fingers. Licking at her in long, languid strokes that seemed to tease both her entrance and her clit in each passing flick, Rebekah couldn't help but grin when she saw Caroline's eyes shut tightly, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure.

She stopped licking only to begin tongue fucking Caroline in earnest now, teasing as deep inside of her as she could reach to tickle the tip of her tongue along her g-spot. That move had Caroline's back arch violently off of the chair and Rebekah reached up an unforgiving hand to push her harshly back down. While she tongue fucked her, Caroline felt two of Rebekah's fingers begin to toy with her clit, rubbing it in rapid circles that shot of sparks of pleasure throughout Caroline's whole body.

"Bekah, I'm going to cum… _Bekah!"_ she cried out sharply, not from beginning to cum but because the blonde had immediately released her clit when Caroline had warned her of her impending orgasm. "What are you doing?"

Rebekah, of course, didn't answer, she just slowed down the lapping of her tongue, easing Caroline backwards from the edge. But when it seemed like the heat of Caroline's desire had waned somewhat, she brought her hand back up to torment her clit again.

Caroline was fully prepared not to say a _thing_ this time and just cum but Bekah sensed it and backed off again. She tortured her like this two more times making Caroline grow more and more frantic.

"Please, Bekah, I _can't_ ," Caroline begged. "I need you to let me cum. Please make me cum."

"Alright, alright," Rebekah conceded. "If we were somewhere nicer I wouldn't give in so easily. But since we're in this cheap little lingerie shop…"

Rebekah was quick to work her back up, this time flicking her fingers into Caroline's pussy and sucking her clit into her mouth relentlessly. Because her muscles had been brought to the precipice so many times now, Caroline came fast and with a short bark of a scream.

She lay back against the wall panting hard; so is Rebekah even though it's been awhile since her last orgasm now.

"Well that was fun," Rebekah comments. "Perhaps we should have more Girls' Days Out."

"Oh, I am _so_ on-board," Caroline responded. "But yeah, let's go to one of your fancy boutiques next time."

"We'll compel ourselves the whole store," Rebekah replied with a smile and leaned down to kiss Caroline softly.

* * *

They would know. They would know as soon as they both walked back into the house. Very likely, this had been Klaus's hope all along when he sent them out with unrestricted access to his credit card. I mean, it wasn't the most important secret that Caroline had ever tried to keep… it was just neither she nor Rebekah wanted to deal with the inevitable teasing and I-told-you's and probable betting outcomes in the aftermath.

Well, that was really more Caroline's concern. She had a feeling Rebekah would be more than content to gloat over the final compliment Caroline had given her as they collected their things and redressed. Was she sure tha Rebekah gave the best head? Not exactly, mostly they were all just very different… but Rebekah certainly had given her an experience none of the men ever had or could. Either way, Caroline was content to go along with it and claim, at the end of the day, that Rebekah was the best. She seemed like she needed that win.

"We'll never be able to distract them, they'll smell it all over both of us," Caroline lamented.

"I feel confident that we can doll you up enough to distract them," Rebekah said. 'You're going to put on those Tom Ford padlock pumps, put on that some of that lingerie _and_ the new nude dress and you're going to go in there and use your succubus powers until they don't know what hit them and they forget we were ever even _at_ the mall!"

"I really don't think that's going to work!"

"Not with that attitude!"

She had to give Rebekah credit where it was due. At the very least, when the two of them returned home and run first into Elijah, his eyes had _immediately_ — and, yes, as Rebekah had predicted, rather comically — zeroed in on the tiny padlock adorning the buckle of her new stiletto Tom Ford pumps and he'd been basically unable to stop raking his eyes up and down her body since then.

But then Kol barreled into the room and he didn't even have to look at them twice.

"You _didn't,"_ he laughed out, the moment he saw them. "Nik they're home!"

Klaus must have heard the unbridled enthusiasm in Kol's tone because he was flashing down the stairs and had Caroline in his arms in seconds, looking her up and down. After one long slow inhale, his face broke out into a successful grin.

"Feeling any stronger today, love?" Klaus asked. She knew it would only be a matter of time until he was taking her to bed to test out the full extent of her succubus power now that she'd fed from each of her creators.

"Oh, shut up!" Caroline scolded. "Don't make fun of me, I know you planned this whole thing!"

"What whole thing?" Klaus asked completely innocently.

"For the record, to anyone who's interested," Rebekah announced casually. "Caroline has confirmed the results of our little wager all those years ago. Didn't we propose something back then? I believe it was double or nothing…"

"Rebekah!" Caroline chided at the exact same moment that both Kol and Klaus were intoning "Caroline?!" at the same time, both incensed that a the prospect of what Rebekah was inferring.

"Oh no, I am not cleaning up any jealousy over this silly little event," Caroline waved them away dismissively.

At least Elijah had the good sense to look exasperated with the display the others were putting on.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of new clothes to unpack and hang up!"

* * *

 _ **God I love shoes guys. I kind of want to write a "Shoes" chapter sometime that is framed around the idea of exploring the kind of sex each of these pairs of shoes inspired but, that might be overkill. In the context of this fic does that sound like a shoe fetish? It isn't. I just want to own all of the shoes.  
**_

 _ **I could maybe see Rebekoline spreading the love to some other gentlemen in the future. Like if Enzo made an appearance in the story? I could also maybe see Rebekah and Kol planning something devious together… still staying**_ **firmly** _ **out of incest territory. (Alright, alright; I'm aware of how ridiculous that sounds; pushing limits but not breaking them!) Any other Rebekoline pairings that jump out at you? I'm not planning on playing out Mabekah for long, consider it dead as of the end of this chapter. Another thing I just don't really see happening is a full-on OT5 orgie. That may be where I draw the line. That and fisting. (These lines you speak of, they seem so… hmm, arbitrary?)**_

 _ **Everyone's suggestions were really nice and will likely all be honored in some form or another. (LilyRosaly, all your fluff suggestions put me in a fluffy mood too!) But for the next chapter, I'm soliciting votes! I'll either be writing a new solo Carlijah chapter, the Klaroline mate-discussion chapter, or a Koroline role playing chapter. I'm equally torn on which would be best suited to come first so I'll default to whichever option of the three most people are into. Please drop a line and let me know!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So at least one person voted for each of the chapter options I was deciding between last time. But one of the three was pretty overwhelmingly what the majority of people wanted so that's what I went with, along with some extra fluff at the end.**_

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 12-**_

Caroline would have expected that Klaus wouldn't let her be alone right away after that. Of course he'd want to follow her up to her room and continue to tease her mercilessly a little longer while she put away all of the things she and Rebekah had picked up together, right? Sure enough, just as she'd begun to take out the first sets of heels she'd picked up to put away, Caroline heard her door quietly open and click shut.

"Look, I know you want to say ' _I told you so'_ a million times and see how strong I am now," Caroline began, still holding an unopened box of shoes in her hands as she turned around to step out of her closet to find him, "But-"

She cut herself off abruptly when she saw it was not Klaus who had entered her room but Elijah. He was standing at her door and staring her down with a darker look than she'd ever seen him wear before.

"I assure you, Caroline, I am not here for anything of the sort," Elijah replied in a low tone.

The moment she stepped through the threshold of the closet, box still in hand, she'd watched him start to drink her in, looking at her predatorily. His heated gaze traveled from her flushed cheeks down to her neck and cleavage, taking in the way her new tight-fitting nude bandage dress clung to the curves of her hips and ass, before ultimately trailing down her smooth legs to rest on the shoes.

Caroline bit her lip and self-consciously put down the box she was holding before crossing the room to stand just a few feet away from Elijah.

"Did you need something?" she asked, coyly.

Something flashed through his eyes, a mix of desire and warning, before he was suddenly and roughly wrenching her into his chest after easily wrapping an arm around her slim waist. She gasped when she landed against him firmly, pressing her hands into him to catch herself.

Rebekah having Caroline had really been the last straw in Elijah's mind. Of course, he too had hoped _at least_ one feeding would happen. Caroline was getting much stronger and faster but she was still very young and very inexperienced. Even though she was technically stronger than any of them at this point, hadn't they all shown her repeatedly at this point how easy she was to subdue? Caroline liked to argue that it was because she _wanted_ them to and, though that was true, it was only half acknowledging the problem.

Either way, between the three of his siblings now having Caroline apparently whenever they saw fit, Elijah was no longer content to remain the noble one for Klaus's sake. He and Miss Forbes had shared many missed connections since she'd arrived to live with them and he knew her ardor and need for him was only growing.

Not to mention, _then she'd sauntered into the house wearing those shoes._

He knew that Niklaus wanted to lay down some kind of law and assert some kind of dominance and they were all mostly content to let him put on whatever show it was that made him feel better but _this_ was getting ridiculous. What, did Niklaus think he was the only one falling in love with the girl or something?

Now, with Caroline in his arms again, neither one of them was thinking about the others anymore though. Elijah wanted to capture her soft gasp, so he did by swiftly pressing his lips to her own sweetly soft ones. She unconsciously reached her hands up to grasp his face, trying to smother a moan against his kiss but failing miserably. When Caroline felt him release his hold on her waist just to shrug off his jacket, her hands trailed downward to undo his tie with shaking fingers.

She couldn't help the swell of pure affection that was bubbling in her chest as he seduced her gently but demanding all at once. It felt like every part of her had been keening to let him have her all to himself again more intensely than she'd acknowledged before. The way he was at once bruising with one hand's grip at her hip and simultaneously soothing as the other trailed gently up her side, Caroline could tell he was feeling the same thing.

Once his tie was off and she'd worked her way through a few of his buttons while they continued to kiss ardently, she felt his hand begin to caress up the smooth skin of her bare thigh. His fingers trailed dangerously higher and higher, making her own movements to take off his shirt stall as her skin broke out into intense goosebumps. He smirked at her but the expression disappeared to be replaced by one of genuine surprise when he finally reached the throbbing heat between her legs only to find that no fabric impeding his touch.

Elijah quirked a curious eyebrow at her before saying, "No panties? What an eager little thing you are…" and he suddenly pushed her gently apart from his embrace. "Strip, Caroline," he ordered softly, in a tone so effortlessly demanding that there was no question and it left no room for negotiation.

As badly as she wanted to pout and feel his hands sliding down her back as he helped her step out of the dress, Caroline's hands moved to the zipper in an immediate answer to his command.

She faced him while she peeled the tight fabric off of her and pushed it down her body, first revealing the new lacy black push-up bra she'd picked out over top of — _fuck,_ Elijah cursed under his breath when she stepped out of the dress and he could already see the dampness of her arousal shining between her creamy thighs, beckoning him to have a taste. Caroline blinked back at him coquettishly, batting her eyelashes in that practically _obscene_ way that only a succubus could pull off seriously.

"Rebekah told me this was the kind of dress I couldn't afford to risk showing panty lines in," she explained with a shrug as if it was the most logical thing in the world. But at the mention of her earlier fun, Caroline couldn't stop herself from catching his eyes in a more self-conscious way, searching for his reaction. She knew he'd never tease her like Klaus or Kol but, what if he didn't exactly _approve?_

His heated glance down to her bare core confirmed for her that whatever she'd done while out shopping was probably the furthest thing from his mind right now.

Elijah validated it beyond a doubt when he said, "Whatever you and Rebekah do on your own time is your business, if that's what you want, Caroline."

She visibly relaxed at his words but he threw her a flirtatious look before adding, "I wouldn't want to stop girls from being girls, after all."

Something about that statement — again, so shockingly Kol-like in his teasing and making Caroling wonder if Kol had picked up some of his techniques from his older brother over the years — practically made Caroline's knees buckle on top of her perilously high spike heels. Elijah noticed and took pity on her, stepping forward to finish undressing her by snapping off her bra from behind her back.

When her breasts were free and she was standing nude before him, Caroline was tempted to immediately launch herself back into Elijah's embrace then and there but, he had told her to strip. So, instead, she bent over at the waist, careful to keep her legs straight, as she leaned over using her cheerleader flexibility to unbuckle her shoes.

While her gaze was directed downwards, though, Caroline was startled when she felt Elijah's hand harshly grab one of her wrists and outright _wrench_ her back up to a standing position. He'd stepped closer to her again, pressing their bodies together and practically breathing into her as he spoke.

"Leave the shoes _on,_ " Elijah hissed into her ear sharply, his tone far more severe with her than he'd ever been before. She assumed it was a product of how long he'd been waiting to have her again on his own and, as a result, the rough sound of his voice only served to make her moan out in anticipation.

And once he'd hauled her back up, she didn't have to wait long for him to dominate her the way she craved. Promptly, Elijah shoved Caroline back into the mattress of her bed before flashing overtop of her with supernatural speed. His lips were pressed to hers too quickly for her to even let out yet another groan of surprise. Her fingers were back at his chest to finish undoing his buttons as quickly as possible but, the moment the crisp fabric fell from his broad shoulders he had her wrists pinned above her head in one hand.

Caroline knew she was technically stronger but as usual Elijah still had the advantage. He'd been planning something. While she was still distracted by finally freeing him of his shirt, he stealthily pulled something from his pocket. Suddenly, Caroline felt the familiar sensation of something heavy weighing down her wrists and she looked up to find Elijah steadily binding her wrists together with a thin piece of silk before then tying them to a middle post of her wrought iron bedframe.

"Lily?" Caroline asked, simply, her voice heavy with lust.

Elijah smirked down at her, not answering right away but, instead, trailing his now free hands up her ribcage and then teasingly up the sides of her breasts. When the soft caress provoked the needy gasp he'd been searching for he finally replied, "Yes, the ribbon has been soaked in oil from the flower. Interesting how one fragile little piece of silk fabric that wouldn't even be suitable for binding most _humans_ can render one of the most powerful beings to have ever existed so helpless."

" _One of_ the most powerful?" she challenged him cheekily but he just chuckled in reply.

"Perhaps you should consider the situation you find yourself in right now, sweet Caroline," he replied easily, his rich voice sending shockwaves of desire coursing through her body. "As a matter of fact, _no one_ in this family seems to have any trouble overpowering you at all."

Caroline was about to bite back her typical reply of ' _Because I let you. Because I want you to,'_ but she was robbed of all semblance of thought, when Elijah leaned down to take one of her already stiff nipples between his teeth. Pulled taut between his teeth, he teasingly swiped the tip of his tongue over the very tip of her flushed pink bud.

Her hips sharply ground upwards and she couldn't stop his name from bursting from his lips, well aware that everyone still in the house would know what they were up to by now. When her legs involuntarily curled up around his torso to pull him closer to her, the spike heels of her shoes dug sharply into the skin of his back. The stinging sensation had Elijah groaning out in desire this time and the sound made her smile in satisfaction.

He released her breast to place a trail of kisses across her clavicle, giving Caroline a moment to collect herself and say, "So _this_ is your thing, then?" she asked, pretending she wasn't absolute putty in his hands this quickly, "Bondage?"

Elijah laughed at her again at that prompt, making her feel just the tiniest bit embarrassed when his expression suggested that she'd suggested something amatuer. But, she quickly overlooked the feeling when he stopped chuckling to gaze down at her with nothing short of unadulterated adoration. She had realized before that half of what Klaus was enjoying about her right now was exposing her to everything he'd already learned in a thousand years. Perhaps Elijah felt similarly.

"That's part of it, yes…" he considered. "Though I personally don't consider using a pretty little ribbon to keep your hands above your head truly _binding_ you."

Caroline shut her eyes and swallowed a moan, wanting to maintain some control of things for the time being. But Elijah was watching her like a hawk and wouldn't allow it.

"Do _not_ hide anything from me, Caroline," he demanded. "When you're with me I _own_ your pleasure, every delicious sound you make and every taste of you I can drink in."

She _didn't_ hold back her moan when he said that and began sucking at the skin of her neck while he reached between them to begin unbuttoning his trousers, kicking his shoes off behind him. Wanting to give as good as she got though, Caroline dug her heels into his back again, just hard enough to scratch the surface of his skin, knowing that the scent of his blood in the air would turn them both on. Though she'd stopped drinking it, Caroline hadn't _entirely_ lost her bloodlust.

Elijah growled at her in response roughly planting a hand on the inside of each of her thighs and roughly spreading her legs apart to hold her down to the bed and keep her there.

"Don't move," he ordered simply. When she bit her lip to nod, he released her thighs only to quickly push off his pants and boxers, releasing his erection which immediately nudged between her folds sending a hot thrum of pleasure dancing through her body and making her quiver near-violently.

"Fuck, Elijah! I need your dick inside me _now_ ," Caroline begged.

He tsked at her disapprovingly before lifting one of her legs and bending down to lick a sensual trail on the inside of her leg from her knee to her ankle. She whimpered a wordless plea but he just smiled at her before placing a soft kiss to her ankle, toying with the padlock on the cuff of her shoes.

"If I had my way," Elijah said, "I'd lock you up all for myself for a week."

"Too bad there isn't a lock in this world I couldn't break," she hissed out when she felt him guide the head of his cock across her slit and overtop of her aching clit. _She needed him so fucking badly._

"Mmm, I wouldn't speak too soon, sweetheart," he murmured, using a rare pet name with her, "Almost anything can be soaked in lily or at least laced with it in some way… rope, leather, _chains."_

The way his voice caressed over each of those words was making Caroline shiver; his tone was filled with unmistakable promise at the pleasure he could bring her if she was willing to submit to him completely.

"So BDSM, then? Is that your kink?" she asked, baiting him. If he was going to tease her body so mercilessly without relief, she could at least tease a little herself in return.

"I suppose that is the acronym people have appropriated for it these days," he conceded. "Of course, a thousand years ago it hadn't become nearly as popular as it is today…"

As he trailed off, Caroline wondered at the unspoken implication of how long he'd been enjoying this particular kink. _Was he implying that he_ invented _BDSM? That couldn't be possible, right?_ Nervous butterflies hit her stomach in a swarm,

Seeming to sense where her thoughts had drifted, Elijah kissed her softly to soothe her, "Don't worry, Caroline," he whispered into their kiss, "We'll start slowly."

Regaining her confidence enough to tease him again — she was _tired_ of going slowly, after all — she bit back, "No need. I think Kol's probably showed me what to expect."

She was ruthlessly playing off of the palpable competitiveness between the three of them. It worked.

" _Kol?"_ Elijah practically barked, looking visibly affronted, " _Please,_ my brother is little more than a simple _sadist_." He spat out the last word distastefully.

Caroline thought that was a bit harsh but, then again, considering that Kol had been on her case about agreeing to some Marquis de Sade roleplay for over a week now, maybe not. She was pretty sure that was just a joke, though. Pretty sure. And even if it wasn't, Caroline could never be entirely sure which one of them he intended to have play the Marquis.

"What I do to women is more… well, _poetic_ , would be one way to put it," he began. If it had been Kol or even Klaus, she might have been annoyed by yet another display of obnoxious cockiness. But Elijah had never been the type of man who needed to talk himself up so hearing him do so in a very rare turn of events was actually turning her on.

He punctuated the thought by pushing his cock steadily into her clit again. When she rewarded him with a sharp curse, he pushed two fingers into her slick hole, stretching her wide and scissoring his digits against her sensitive walls.

"I would never hit a woman to make her uncomfortable," Elijah continued, smiling now as Caroline was already showing the signs of approaching orgasm for him while she writhed mindlessly into his hand. "And I wouldn't need to test your limits the way Kol does because I'm already well aware of what they are."

If he hadn't been _seriously_ turning her into a puddle of desire right about now — talking about this as if, after _everything,_ he could still show her pleasure she hadn't experienced yet — the logical part of Caroline's brain would have acknowledged that, wow, they _still_ didn't understand her relationship with Kol, _at all._ She was beginning to realize the trust issues between the three of them went much deeper than her relationships with them. She knew that both of them had daggered Kol together more than once over the centuries. In the scheme of things, he'd really only recently awoken from his last enforced time out.

No wonder he went out of his way to make them uncomfortable. All things considered, a little passive aggressive teasing that mostly just got her laid was a surprisingly tame way for Kol to blow off some steam. It did make _her_ nervous, though… not entirely sure if Kol was actually interested in her or just using her.

None of this was particularly at the forefront of her mind right _now,_ though, not when Elijah's fingers were speeding up inside her, curling against her g-spot now and setting and unrelenting pace. Caroline was _right_ on the edge when he abruptly pulled his fingers out, all but making her scream in frustration. Her agony was short lived when his hand was replace by his _much_ more satisfying member. The moment he was inside of her, her walls clenched around him _hard_ and Caroline let out a moan more akin to a sob of relief when she felt herself spill onto him.

" _Caroline!"_ Elijah hissed, thrusting into her steadily as she came undone around him so he could prolong her pleasure. Once her body began to still and all he felt were the flutterings of her aftershocks, he leaned down to groan into her ear, "You're going to be the death of me, woman."

He sounded so truly needy, almost primal, that Caroline felt the aftershocks of her orgasm steadily transforming into crests of pleasure leading to another.

"Fuck me _harder_ Elijah, _please_ ," she begged.

The growl he released in reply was every bit as feral as Klaus could sound when his wolf side began to show. But before he gave in to her wish, he'd flipped her over, the long ribbon tied to the bed in a way that didn't slow them. Once he'd hoisted her to her knees — carefully still supporting her by her hips since she couldn't hold herself up with her hands bound and weighted down in front of her — he slammed into her from behind, making his tip repeatedly run against a delicate line of nerves against her back well that turned her into a cursing and squirming mess.

One hand holding her at her waist, reached between her dripping folds to trace circles around her clit before rubbing the bundle of nerves directly and harshly beneath his thumb. She let out a slew of incoherent noises at the sensation and she felt him smirk against her back when he leaned down to kiss her there.

"I'm going to taste you now, Caroline," he told her, his voice raw and straining, "When I bite you, you will feed from me as well. And I want you to cum when you do."

His fangs pierced the soft skin at the curve between her neck and shoulder before she could offer any kind of confirmation. The high pitched cry that slipped out of her upon feeling the sharp pleasure-pain, made Elijah roll his hips into hers so sharply and deeply that Caroline just about thought she might pass out from the beauty of the feeling.

" _That_ spot, again," she demanded. He thrusted to hit her there again and, when he did, she remembered to feed, groaning as she pulled his pleasure from him and greedily inhaling it for herself.

Elijah himself moaned at the sensation of her feeding from him as her own sweet blood spilled down his throat. _Nothing_ could compare to the taste of her. Caroline was the most enticing thing he'd ever experienced. The thought briefly made him surge with a sense of protectiveness, knowing that any vampire in the world wouldn't hesitate to drain her dry if they had the chance.

Through their connection as she fed, her succubus powers took over just enough to give her an unexpected sense of Elijah's mind and Caroline was flooded by the feeling of his protectiveness over her. It was so intense and so utterly dominating that it was the final push she needed to feel herself tensing around him a second time.

At the sensation of her walls clamping tightly around him and coating him in her juices, Elijah allowed himself his own release. He spilled inside of her as his movements became jerky and the motions of his thumb against her clit became erratic.

When he'd ridden her through her high and emptied inside of her still throbbing walls, Elijah pulled out of her only to immediately press her down into the mattress, so her breasts were squeezed flush against the silky fabric of her bedspread. Elijah typically wouldn't have let himself cum so soon but, it'd been so long since he'd had her alone, he was simply ready to taste her again. The longer he fucked her and felt her honey essence coating his cock, the harder it became for him to focus on anything other than licking her perfect velvet folds.

Caroline felt his tongue map out a sinful route across the curve of her ass before abruptly flipping her again so that he had better access to her core. He gently spread the lips of her pussy, forcing a sharp cry out of her before she felt him blow cool air softly against her clit.

" _Elijah!"_ she called out, her back arching off the bed so sharply that she felt her pussy come in full contact with his smirking lips hovering just a few inches above her. He caught her beneath her ass, cupping the swell of her curves and squeezing before holding her up to his face to press the full flat of his tongue against her heat.

The pleasure of it had her drawing his energy from him again without thinking, it filled the air around her like steam. But this time, she was the one projecting her pleasure, unwittingly sending him vivid images of _exactly_ what she needed from him.

"Mmm, so you want to feel my tongue fucking you?" Elijah asked, his tone sexily cocky and knowing, "Gladly, Caroline. I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll feel like your pussy is _singing."_

She wasn't sure which made her grunt out in animalistic lust after that — his dirty talk or the sensation of his tongue plunging deep inside of her or both. Elijah's grip on her thighs, keeping them spread wide open for him, tightened on her when he heard the sound. _She was so, terribly, sweet, he could barely stand it himself._ Fucking her or drinking every delicious drop from her sopping cunt, nothing ever seemed to be enough. He _couldn't_ get enough of her. It was simply impossible.

Caroline's hips bucked uncontrollably despite his hold on her thighs. The feel of his deft and practiced tongue seeking out every delicate nerve he can find against her tightening inner walls was driving her insane and setting her body on fire. He could bring an orgasm to build within her so quickly it was unbelievable. Elijah replaced his tongue with his fingers. just as he could feel her about to crash down for him again. Beckoning against her g-spot, he sucked her clit into his mouth and swirled the tip of his tongue around it until he could feel her entire body tighten like a spring and then _snap._

The scream he was met with was guttural and, as usual, he's struck by how beautiful she sounds when he's bringing her body pleasure. Caroline felt the orgasm wrack through her muscles so sharply that she lost complete control of her body's mindless movements. All she could think of was Elijah, all she could feel was him.

"Yes, Elijah, _god yes,_ it feels so _good_ ," she cried, her wrists straining forcefully against the binds holding her down.

When the powerful orgasm finally released it's hold on her muscles, Elijah soothingly stroked up and down her body, massaging her with his powerful hands. He looked up at her, his eyes dark with endless desire.

"Even though you've just fed twice, my dear," he said, sounding _more_ than a little proud of himself, "I must say you're looking a tad worn out. Unfortunately, that last display of yours has more than whet my appetite again."

"Actually," she replied with a grin, "I was hoping you might say that."

"Good girl," Elijah replied, leaning forward to _finally_ untie her binds and let her touch him. The moment her arms were wrapped around his neck, he buried himself inside her to the hilt once again.

* * *

For some unknown reason, they'd been afforded the luxury of the rest of the evening together — which Elijah took _full_ advantage of — and they'd ultimately fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms. While it had been difficult to _stop_ making love for the entire night and into the next morning, eventually they had traded in sex for intimacy, simply wanting to bask in each other's private company.

Despite their lack of one on one time for sex since Caroline had moved in, she _had_ still been spending time alone with Elijah. All of the Mikaelsons had taken turns helping her train and her sessions with Elijah had been heated and fraught with sexual tension. But, other than that, he would catch her frequently just to talk. Discussing history or literature with him had become something to look forward to every bit as much as practicing magic with Bonnie. It was also just one of many, many reasons that she knew she was starting to fall in love with Elijah Mikaelson.

And despite the fact that Klaus had repeatedly told her that he and Elijah would gladly give her _anything_ she desired, Caroline still just didn't feel sure how Klaus would react if he knew the depth of her feelings for both of them. Those thoughts had plagued her somewhere in the back of her mind as she drifted off with Elijah that night but, nestled in his strong arms and inhaling his comforting musty masculine scent, her anxieties disappeared for a short while.

Still, imagine her surprise, when she woke up the next morning still in her bed, with Elijah wrapped tightly around her from behind and Klaus sleeping with his head pillowed snugly against her bosom, looking for all the world like he couldn't possibly be more content. She must have really fallen into a deep sleep last night because she doesn't recall him slipping into her room at all.

Behind her, she felt Elijah stir and then his lips ghosted across the back of her neck.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said softly into her ear, clearly trying not to wake Klaus, "Did you sleep well?"

Trying not to wake Klaus is a lost cause when she hummed her confirmation to Elijah and the vibrations of her voice had his eyes fluttering open against her skin in the next second.

"Caroline…" is how Klaus greeted her, in a low and lovesick tone, before pressing his lips almost anxiously into hers. _He missed her,_ she realized and her heart swelled for him almost to the point of pain. _Fuck she is falling for this man badly. For both of them…_

She responded immediately, wrapping her own arms around him so that she can pull him close and she is trapped flush between the two of them.

"Thank you," Caroline breathed against Klaus's lips and he returned a vague noise of affection for her.

"Of course," he said finally, when they broke from their kiss. Elijah was nuzzling into her neck, teasing her skin with his hot breath,

"What time did you come in last night?" Caroline asked.

"Well after you fell asleep," Klaus replied.

"You waited a long time," she said simply, expressing in that thought her silent questions for how he felt about her spending the evening with Elijah alone.

"Well love, seeing you walk in and instantly enchant Elijah the way you did after yesterday's little shopping trip," of course he mentioned that with a maddeningly teasing look, "I remembered that he has a history for certain proclivities."

He exchanged an amused glance with his brother behind her and Elijah chuckled softly before kissing her temple.

"You know I _personally_ prefer to have you free to rut up against me as you please… to feel your nails clawing at my back in pleasure and your beautiful legs wrap around me to pin me to you...," Klaus continued. "But then I remembered what an eagerly _submissive_ little thing you are and I thought… _well,_ who am _I_ to deny you any experience you might desire?"

Elijah took her completely off guard then when he suddenly slipped a hand between her legs from behind, reaching around to roughly toy with her clit. The move has her arching herself into Klaus, who immediately accepted her eager breasts into his rough palms.

"You know very well I am not a selfless man, love," Klaus growled out to her, growing hard the moment he saw lust begin to cloud in her eyes and harder still when he felt her dove white curves in his eager hands. "It's all for you…"

The sentiment alone was enough to make Caroline wet, Elijah's finessed movements only served to already begin pushing her steadily towards a staggering release.

"Well, what do you think, Caroline?" Elijah whispered to her next. "Why don't you cum for Niklaus?"

Somehow the question, in that moment, felt like maybe the dirtiest thing she'd _ever_ heard. Abruptly, her pussy was throbbing with abandon.

" _Ohhhh,"_ Caroline whined out. "I'm going to _cuuum."_

They shared a laugh at the sound of her before Klaus's fingers were on her too, just inches from Elijah's as he pulled and played with her tender clit. Parting her dripping lips, Klaus slipped three fingers inside of her entrance and began stroking her. Caroline's head fell back onto Elijah's shoulder with her mouth open slack in the shape of a silent ' _oh!'_

Of course when they finally had her cumming all over both of their hands, she fed from both of them at the same time. Again, unintentionally, she caught flashes of their own feelings in that moment. The borderline obsessive level of adoration she sensed from both of them should have scared the shit out of her. Instead, it just made her feel cherished and safe and, of course, horny but, far more importantly… _loved and put before anything or anyone else._

"You're so beautiful, love," Klaus said, sounding practically mesmerized when she finally stilled from her orgasm, her body now beautifully flush from the experience.

"She is," Elijah agreed, sounding equally hypnotized by her pleasure.

"Please promise me…" Caroline began when she finally found her voice, "We're not getting out of bed this morning?"

"Love, you'll be lucky if we let you up even once today," Klaus promised, his eyes flashing with desire and devious plans.

"And I have plenty of other means to ensure you're stuck here if you have any reason to argue with that," Elijah promised next.

"I don't…" Caroline conceded, "But that doesn't mean I might not pick a fight with you anyway… just to see what you have in mind."

Elijah smirked wickedly against her neck and Klaus mirrored the look in front of her. Caroline couldn't imagine that she would ever tire of days like this.

* * *

 _ **It was a little tame for a bdsm chapter but, hey, it's their first time trying this together. Also, POLL - Hot or Not? I really like the idea of Caroline sort of having her own pet names for each of them when they're in private. If I've just made Elijah a bondage / dom type, how do people feel about the Daddy / Princess dynamic in that situation? Part of me is like, "That is really not everyone's cup of tea in dirty talk," and part of me is like "But I think it's pretty hot. He's so much older than her but in that hot George Clooney type way!" So, anyway, I thought I'd solicited opinions on if it was hot or too much?**_

 _ **The Klaroline mate discussion chapter will be next. If you've got requests for how that goes down, now is the time to drop a note here or on tumblr, where I am also AmericanWordsmith.**_

 _ **Big thanks to eleganceundone with her help on this chapter. A lot of this chapter was built from her suggestions!**_

 _ **I really had wanted to update**_ **Inferno** _ **before this fic but, this Carlijah chapter was just really nagging at me. Anyway, my next update will definitely be on**_ **Inferno.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**-Chapter 13-**_

Caroline was hurled sharply back into a stone wall of the Mikaelson basement without forgiveness. The back of her head caught the rock a little too roughly for her taste, making her hiss, and suddenly the sweet aroma of her blood beckoned through the  
air.

In front of her, Klaus noticed, inhaling the air in a sharp breath before briefly closing his eyes.

"You're not _concentrating_ ," he demanded.

"Yeah?" Caroline asked rhetorically. "That's a little tough right now…" Sparring with Klaus, _while_ being asked to use her succubus powers full force, was proving to do little more than get her incredibly worked up.

"I know getting over the urge to feed is still difficult for you right now," Klaus replied, circling around her as she pushed herself up from the wall and tentatively touched the back of her already healing head. "That's your main obstacle. You have the  
strength to protect yourself from anyone now… learn not to become distracted by the power. You're in control of it."

Caroline brought her hand back from her head, revealing two fingers painted red with blood. The moment he saw it, Klaus's eyes fixated on her hand. A slow, easy smile graced Caroline's features as she sauntered closer to him, hand outstretched.

"Are _you_ in control, Nik?" she asked. She'd just started using the nickname, having been with the family for close to a month now. Her mother had returned from her cruise and they were still using Caroline's typically hectic schedule as a string  
of excuses for why she wasn't often home.

It wasn't a difficult ruse to keep up — between Caroline's history of engaging in too many activities at once and her mother's constant schedule that kept her out at night, she was really in and out of her home as often as usual. Not to mention, since  
Caroline had become a vampire and finally admitted that fact to her mother, Liz seemed to understand that there would be plenty of nights when she'd be out protecting Mystic Falls and her friends.

So, really, the _biggest_ lies she was currently keeping where that she _wasn't_ a vampire anymore and that she was now not only officially in a relationship with Klaus Mikaelson but… sort of the rest of them, to some extent, as well. Caroline  
didn't necessarily feel so bad about keeping her succubus nature a secret, but it was odd that she wasn't sure how to bring up the news of her witch powers. That just felt like something she'd need to reveal eventually.

"We're not talking about _my_ control," Klaus snapped, interrupting her train of thought. Okay, so maybe he was right on at least one front when he got on her case about being distracted. "But now that you mention it, I have no concerns that I should  
be able to continue to maintain my composure much better than _you've_ been able to this past hour now."

"Is that a challenge?" she growled playfully.

"Honestly? It was a statement of fact but if turning it into a challenge will make you take this more seriously…"

"Well, _seriously,_ we've been at this for an hour and I think I've made some definite progress! So, can we maybe take a break to do something a little more fun?"

When she asked that, Caroline flipped her hair as she began to turn on the full extent of her succubus charm. She sauntered over to him with slowly swaying hips before placing the two fingers still covered with a small smear of blood against his lips  
and painting them. Caroline smiled broadly when Klaus's tongue darted out to clean away the taste of her against him, pulling her hand back when he did. He quickly caught her wrist in a tight grasp, pulling the tips of her fingers into his mouth,  
his eyes sparkling with amusement when she shuddered in response to the feel of him sucking the rest of the blood off.

"Please, Caroline, indulge me," Klaus insisted when he finally released her hand. "I know for fact that I gave you a _more_ than sufficient wake-up call this morning. Not to mention, right after I'd found you'd spent the whole night in _Kol's_ bed  
which was extremely alarming."

"Alarming for _me_ you mean," Caroline scoffed. "I might as well have made the trip back to my own room. He let me fall asleep there but he sure as hell didn't stay with me. Besides, it was late and _you_ weren't home."

The previous evening had been exactly the _only_ time Caroline had ever spent the night with Kol. Well, in his room, to be more precise. It had almost seemed like Kol picked out times to find her specifically well before the evening hours so that  
he simply wouldn't have to deal with the issue of her "staying over" or not. This had suited Klaus just fine, despite Caroline's mild annoyance. At first, Klaus had come to find her wherever she ended up trying to spend the night to ultimately relocate  
her to his own massive bed — even if it was her own room in the house, which anyone else might have taken as a cue that she wanted some privacy. Eventually, though, he'd let her have a few nights alone with Elijah and, once, she'd had a completely  
platonic and benign sleepover with Bonnie, Bekah, and Elena.

As if reading her mind, his immediate response was, "Yes, I was out all night making sure that no sign of Anita's remaining coven in Alexandria is plotting against us. It took me all day and night yesterday to get sufficient hybrids stationed through  
the city. Nevertheless, you could have always stayed with Elijah."

"I'm sorry, are you mad at me for staying by myself or _almost_ staying with Kol?" Caroline snapped. Unfortunately, out of the two of them, she was the only one who seemed _actually_ mad about anything.

The fact that Kol had taken Caroline to bed so late last night, _while_ Klaus was notably absent, had given her a small surge of false hope that his feelings may have been shifting for her. _Clearly_ she'd been wrong though and that just made  
her angry at herself for even _wanting_ Kol's feelings for her to be any deeper. Why would she want that? _He_ had the right idea; friends with benefits was the only way for Caroline to go with Kol. Any other relationship wouldn't work  
between the two of him, he was just _wrong_ for her.

"I'm not _mad_ at anything, love, I'm just-" Klaus cut himself off, looking uncomfortable. "I'm just looking out for you."

"Looking _out_ for me?" Caroline asked, growing insulted by that. Kol might have been kind of a tool that used women but she felt absolutely in control of the situation! She was only _in love_ with Klaus and… starting to develop noticeably  
stronger feelings for Elijah as well but definitely _not_ Kol.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up with Kol…" Klaus explained. "He doesn't sleep over with women, he doesn't…"

"I get the picture, Klaus!" she said, snapping again because she mostly just didn't want to hear it. "Look, I'm not falling for Kol or whatever you're worried about. I just slept in his bed. You made it seem like you were okay with it happening on occasion  
now that I am…"

"The way you are, which is beautiful and strong, even if you are too distractible these days," he told her, stepping forward to cup her chin in his hand and smile down at her reassuringly. "Love, I've reassured you many times now that I'd never try to  
make you feed from _one_ source for the rest of eternity. I know you're mine above anyone's. You just have to start trusting me."

Then he leaned to kiss her in _that_ way, the one that suggested she was _his_ , something primal that she sensed at a deep innate level. Whatever it was, this innate bond between them, Caroline had felt shades of its presence before, when  
she was a vampire but she'd be careful to ignore it. She moaned when he caught her lower lip between his and sucked at her skin gently. _In control my ass,_ she couldn't help but think successfully.

Now, that she had turned and begun a legitimate relationship with the hybrid, though, it had become impossible to ignor. Oddly enough, however, her sense of this link between herself and Klaus she could only seem to sense through one half of herself…  
weirdly enough, it seemed the succubus half of her didn't really pick up on the bond but her witch half sure as _hell_ noticed. As a matter of fact, she'd pushed into Klaus's mind and emotions multiple times using her succubus powers attempting  
to get to the root of the mystery but it was like that part of him — of _them_ — was sort of locked off to her. She'd never asked about it yet because, what if he was hiding it from her for a reason? As used to her new powers as she was getting,  
she still distinctly managed to feel guilty about trying to invade someone's privacy that way.

When they broke apart she smiled back up at him, basking in the feel of his warmth from her as she drew just a small amount of energy from him. Still, she couldn't _quite_ get Kol off her mind, particularly not now that she was comparing him with  
Klaus. Admittedly she hadn't been entirely honest with Klaus just now. Caroline _had_ to acknowledge that as deep as her feelings had started to creep up on her for him and then Elijah — she was less willing to admit the same thing was happening  
with Kol, for _exactly_ the reasons Klaus had begun to intimate.

She'd have to be careful about that. Caroline suspected that Klaus or Elijah — or, for hell's sake, maybe _both_ of them — would feel the growing intensity of her feelings for Kol through their connection at some point. And then she'd have to deal  
with _both_ of them fretting over her unrequited 'love' and getting regularly pissed with Kol for 'hurting' her. Heck, if she didn't get this situation locked down and taken care of, she wouldn't put it past the two of them to _dagger_ him  
again.

But as long as she was in Klaus's arms she didn't need to be getting anxious over any of it for the time being.

"So did I win?" she asked him, "You wanna take a break?"

He scoffed at her, looking distinctly like he was preparing to say something before abruptly she felt herself being flipped backwards over him and found herself landing harshly on the mat behind him. Caroline groaned and rubbed her neck, before glaring  
up to him where he was chuckling over top of her.

"If I can distract you with a simple kiss, what exactly is the point of having all this new power, love?" Klaus asked, simply.

"Good point…" Caroline replied and next she was the one surprising him, using her new agility to her advantage to flash back to standing and push him backwards onto the mat. When he fell with a grunt of surprise — though she would acknowledge he landed  
far more gracefully than she, catching himself on his forearms — she let out a squeak on enthused surprise.

And naturally, that enthusiasm was short lived when he'd wrapped an arm around her legs to yank her down ontop of him, their chests colliding as she laughed.

"Alright, Caroline, I'll tell you what, we can make a deal. That was the first move you've managed to successfully use on me today," he told her and then pressed the back of her head down to his own into another fierce kiss. He only let the tongues dance  
for a moment before he was already pulling away, though and Caroline ground her hips into his in frustrated response. "Maybe we can work out some kind of rewards system to motivate you?"

She glared at him, straddling him and sitting up to press down on his chest with just a fraction of a her strength, "Or maybe I could just take whatever I want. You always do."

His eyes sparkled at her with unbridled lust for the first time since they began fighting when she said that. He'd been almost all business up to that point.

"Oh sweetheart," Klaus breather out in a strained voice beneath her, "I'd love to see you try."

She _was_ so much stronger than him these days, from feeding from each of them as often as she did as well as training with Bonnie, that Klaus legitimately felt momentarily overpowered by her on top of him. The realization again made him thank all  
the deities that sprang to mind at the moment that lily existed.

But the whole _point_ of this exercise was to show her was that neither brute strength, astounding speed, nor even her magic would always help her in _every_ situation, not when there were better and older and far more skilled fighters in  
the world. So when he locked his legs around her torso from behind, he was easily able to use surprise and leverage alone to somersault them over, nudging a knee between her thighs the moment he was on top once again.

"Shall we establish some rules?" Klaus asked, his tone a mix of inviting and taunting. He wanted her to keep trying.

Her strongest powers thus far were those she inherited from her succubus side. Admittedly, witch powers were harder to control and develop but Caroline had seemed to take quite naturally to her new role as a succubus and her powers flourished along with  
her comfortability. As she kept so readily insisting, Klaus _did_ agree with her that they could assist her in times of danger. If any threat ever arose, Caroline could read a person's thoughts or emotions to track what they were planning to  
do ahead of when they did it.

Caroline writhed underneath him, pushing her chest into his purposefully and Klaus was reminded of the limitations of her succubus side. There were _plenty_ of people in the world who could make themselves mostly immune to tactics of seduction,  
even from a succubus. There were even more who could block out someone from pushing into their mind — Klaus included, as he was doing right now so that she'd be unable to get a clear sense of how aroused he truly was currently.

"Aren't the rules fairly simple?" Caroline answered in a seductive whisper, "It's just like when you get me all hot bothered, holding me down and pushing me back into walls… only this time I'm doing the taking?"

"She says as she's pinned underneath me once again," Klaus narrated mockingly with a chuckle, trailing his hands up her sides only to wrench her arms upwards and pin them above her head. "How do you ever plan to take anything when I have you here like  
this? You know if I was a threat to you right now, I'd have perfect access to your neck…"

 _Well that doesn't sound so bad,_ was the prevailing thought running through Caroline's mind but thought it wise not to voice it. She knew Klaus's fangs were out but not because he was aroused — well, maybe _partially._ It was primarily because  
he was hunting. What was so frustrating about the situation was that _she_ was hunting too, just using a very different set of techniques.

"I don't plan to make it as easy for you as you do for me, either, love," Klaus promised as he began dancing just the tips of his fangs over the smooth skin of her neck, making her break out into goosebumps. "I'm well aware by now what a glutton for domination  
you are… but you could make it harder on us to take you. You _are_ stronger."

Caroline was getting sufficiently tired of his goading by now. It didn't help how delicately he was teasing her neck, continuously raking his fangs over her favorite spots but all under the dangerous guise of being an enemy prepared to rip her to shreds.

Alright, _he_ wanted to play dirty and he kept requesting that she do the same. One thing he repeated to her nearly every time they trained — like he was fucking Mr. Miyagi quoting _The Art of War,_ she thought sometimes — was that she needed  
to _understand her opponent_. Well, she certainly understood Klaus… and she understood probably the one thing that could throw him off guard right now was seeing her in pain.

So, in an uncharacteristic move, Caroline wrenched her wrists out from his hands in an inhuman motion. They popped aloud when she did, almost making them sound like they'd broken when she'd really just sprained them. Caroline knew how quickly she'd heal,  
not to mention she had an extremely high pain tolerance. Nevertheless, the sound had Klaus releasing her in less than a second, giving Caroling exactly the room she needed to force her legs up and kick Klaus in the chest so hard that he flew off of  
her.

With a guttural sound, Caroline pushed herself up by her still aching wrists only to catapult herself into him, forcing him to the ground by straddling him. She was well aware that she was only accomplishing this due to the fact that his eyes were still  
steadily raking of her with concern. Klaus was grabbing hastily at her forearms trying to inspect her wrists but they were already well on their way to healing and no longer hurting. She continued to use his distraction her advantage by grabbing his  
own forearms and locking him to the ground using the entire force of her strength, backing it with just a little witchy power to really drive the point home.

"I think I just won," she said, half growling in victory and half purring, not knowing such a combination of sounds was possible but feeling Klaus harden underneath her instantly at the sound.

" _That wasn't fair,"_ he hiss back at her. "I was worried that I hurt you."

"Nothing's fair in a fight, you taught me that the first time we sparred," Caroline responded, leaning down to eagerly begin kissing at his neck. Klaus was valiantly pushing upwards against her but she had him locked. Beyond her considerable strength,  
she had him pinned in such a way that prevented him from using any of his usual tricks to flip them over or toss her off.

Working her way up to his jaw as she kissed him, Klaus finally closed his eyes and leaned down to capture her lips again. She responded eagerly, still holding him down until he eventually relaxed beneath her.

"Alright, all's fair in a fight but I think you would agree at this point that the fight is over. I've had you down here long enough I could have ripped out your heart three times over," Caroline insisted, pulling apart from his kiss. "If I let go of  
your arms are you going to start fighting again?"

Klaus licked his lips, looking like he was heavily considering what options he had, knowing that finally frustrating Caroline enough to make her actually angry was one of them. Instead of answering her outright, he smirked in suggestion of: _Why don't you see for yourself?_

She gave him the benefit of the doubt and loosened her grip, but not before pushing the extent of her own desire into him, flooding him with how ready she was. Klaus had been hit with the sensation of her need before, but she'd never quite opened the  
floodgates like _this_ before. Suddenly he was questioning if _anyone_ could train themselves to be immune to this because, for the very first time, it had rendered him utterly helpless.

Feeling him go slack as she fed from him and their lips locked together again, she released his arms completely so that her hands were free to trail down his chest, before reaching the hem of the t-shirt he'd thrown on to in which to spar. Klaus forced  
himself to sit up for her, against the power of what she had just thrown at him, so that he could help her pull the shirt quickly over his head. Even though she'd let him up now, he wouldn't have dreamed of resuming their training, not after the thrum  
of her desire that she'd sent through him like a shockwave.

The second his shirt was off, Caroline lightly clawed her nails down his chest, smiling at the erotic growl it elicited from him. When her hands reached the bottom of their trail she began fooling at the clasp of his jeans and allowed him to unclasp her  
sports bra, the only thing adorning her upper half, before she shrugged it off.

For a second they were distracted at the sight of each other, back to kissing fiercely and threading fingers through each others' hair to scratch and pull. Caroline yelped, only briefly when she felt Klaus yank her hair harshly enough to wrench her head  
back, attempting to gain access to her neck. The move — which _typically_ would have sent Caroline into a spiraling mess of wanton submission — made her unexpectedly infuriated. In response, with a harsh push she had him lying back flat on the  
matt again.

" _No_ ," she demanded from him while Klaus blinked up at her in nothing less than abject shock, "The whole point of this was so that _I_ could take from _you,_ for once."

"Well, then, by all means, my love," Klaus cooed back in amused indulgence before comically crossing his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. "And, for the record, if I had known you wanted to be in control this badly before now, all you would  
have had to do was ask."

Caroline deigned not to respond to that particular statement considering that the truth was she _didn't_ usually like to be the dominant one. It was something about how long he'd been making her train; how long he'd been evading her advance; and  
then _challenging_ her… it had been the perfect storm to suddenly turn the tides. Instead of answering him, she locked her eyes with his, watching as he couldn't help but direct his gaze back down to where she'd finished undoing the clasp of  
his jeans and was now raising her hips off of him just enough to wrench his jeans and boxers down together.

When his erection was free in front of her, she finally grew impatient.

"Stay where you are," she ordered, preparing to slide off of him to slide off her own yoga pants, which she'd put on sans panties — _of course, just in case._ But then, Caroline reconsidered, "Nevermind, I'll make sure you do."

This time, instead of reaching out with her succubus side, Caroline began chanting allowed, a slow mantra the Bonnie and she had been developing together to keep someone immobile, at least temporarily.

"What are you-" Klaus began but abruptly cut himself off when Caroline's succubus self sent a calming wave of reassurance surging through him followed by a ripple of pure pleasure that had him bucking upwards for just a second before her spell took hold  
and he was firmly pressed back into the mattress.

"Don't worry, it's only for a second," Caroline consoled him, despite the fact that she'd just projected an emotion of calm across him through her feeding. She then slipped off of him just long enough to pull of her yoga pants before promptly straddling  
herself over him again, this time unceremoniously sliding her already dripping and ready core overtop of his length, unwilling to waste more time.

They both moaned out at the sensation and Caroline released her witch hold over Klaus to allow him to sit up again. He took advantage of the opportunity immediately and sat up to cradle her back.

"So maybe you were right about how much we needed to take a break," Klaus sighed out as Caroline began to move up and down on his length.

She ignored what he'd just admitted to — despite how validated she felt from the admission — and picked up one of his hands to place against a breast. Caroline knew that now that she'd established firm dominance over their current situation, she'd need  
to guide him on what to do. A good sub wouldn't make a move without permission, after all. Elijah had _more_ than ingrained that into her memory several times now.

As his thumb flicked steadily across her nipple and Caroline could feel herself inhaling Klaus's pleasure, she could already feel her orgasm building as she stretched herself wide over him.

"Fuck, you're so lovely, Caroline, "he murmured into her ear as his hands stroked sensually up and down her back.

The adoration in his tone — though largely influenced by how tormented she'd felt throughout their training, as well — was enough to immediately make her cum in the few seconds she'd been freely riding him.

"Oh, _Klaus!"_ she called out, not restraining herself at all in the moment. Typically she was at least somewhat hesitant of her new powers — whether of using them to accidentally force someone to do something they didn't want or to invade their  
personal thoughts or otherwise — enough so that she often reigned in exactly how deeply she wished to feed from her lovers.

But, this time, both assured that Klaus was well and truly unable to be _too_ weakened from her feeding and enjoying her dominance over him, Caroline let her succubus powers flow completely uninhibited. It happened while she pulsed around him, in  
perhaps the longest orgasm he'd ever given her. Caroline noticed that unleashing her full sexual power over him was almost an anesthetic move, something her powers did to lure her prey into absolute complacency while she fed enough to take their lives.

Fortunately for them both, as an Original and succubi creator, even unleashing her full succubi power only served to fill Klaus with wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his cock and into the rest of his body. The feeling expanded into a rippling  
effect that had him spilling his hot seed into Caroline soon after the convulsions of her walls around him began to slow.

They finished almost exactly together with echoing cries. Caroline allowed herself to indulge in her aftershocks as long as she could by riding Klaus's still hard length. It always took him awhile to return to an unaroused state after he came, especially _that_ hard.

"Please, _love… don't!"_ Klaus pleaded all of a sudden, his voice pleasingly desperate.

Caroline knew immediately that he was far too sensitive after cumming so hard for her to continue riding him like this. Momentarily blinded by the fact that he'd tortured her in this _exact_ same position far too many times before, Caroline very  
purposefully clenched herself around his length. His response was half a howl of absolute pleasure and half one of genuine distress. Not at all liking the distress half of it, she quickly pulled herself off of him. Still, he let out another feral  
and deep groan of appreciation at the sensation of leaving her alone.

"Okay, so I _definitely_ won that," Caroline all but crowed as she lay down next to him and tucked herself into his side.

"Well considering how equally satisfied we both are now, I'd suggest a tie?" Klaus asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she snuggled into his side.

"Hmm, before it was all business but, suddenly, now it's all about who got what they wanted out of sex?" Caroline asked, feeling just the slightest twinge of annoyance. "I thought the point was that I could have killed you several times over?"

She was silent for a moment in his embrace on the fighting mat, while Klaus assumed her question was a joking and rhetorical one. But Caroline was so easily put off. As the high from her orgasm came down she began considering what was happening.

Sure, Klaus had _always_ been infatuated with her and was only moreso now that she was succubus plus more than willing partner. But if there was one thing anyone had _ever_ known about Klaus, it was that he valued self-preservation above all  
else. She had several times over exposed herself as a direct threat to him before and _now_ should have been the final nail in the coffin, right?

Caroline couldn't make sense of it, looking up perplexedly to the Original she'd always known to care so fiercely about his life. She would _never_ want to hurt him but Caroline more than felt she'd proved she _could._ So, where the hell was  
his head at?

"Klaus?" she began, not willing to put off this discussion any longer.

"Yes, love?" Klaus replied, immediately hearing the distinct hesitation in her tone. The sound instinctively made him tense, though he coached himself not to pull her tighter, lest she grow wary and refuse to tell him anything.

"I… I _am_ stronger than you. I know I am. In more ways than one," Caroline spilled out quickly, like she so terribly didn't want to say the words that she had to get them out as quickly as possible. "And I can tell you know that too. So… why do  
you trust me? Why aren't you concerned I could hurt you?"

Klaus's gaze jerked abruptly downwards to meet hers before she'd even halfway finished.

Though she'd been prepared to keep going with further questions about their relationship, his next words both interrupted her and then startled her into silence.

"You would never hurt me, Caroline," Klaus breathed out, growing hard against her again. "You're right that you most certainly _could._ But I trust you not to do so… because you're my mate."

* * *

 _ **Whoa, weird, this story is neck and neck with**_ **Inferno** _ **in terms of reviews, favs, and follows which is honestly just… baffling but in a very funny way to me. This story is sexy and fun and all but**_ **Inferno** _ **is like the "good" one - in my mind, at least. Thanks to everyone who's recently joined and reviewed on either story, by the way! I can only blame my absence this time on depression and anxiety. I've been trapped in that horrible space between not being able to get out of bed or do anything while simultaneously having a panic attack over how I'm not getting anything done. I don't honestly know how I pushed myself to finally finish this chapter but hopefully hearing from you guys will motivate me back to life enough to write some more, even if I can't do anything else.**_

 _ **So, I do plan to continue this story indefinitely with no longer arc or planned "end" but, just because I still can't stop laughing over how OOC this thing can get sometimes, here's an equally fake OOC ending: "And the new polyamorous family retired to live happily ever after on a hippie vampire commune together, where they spent the rest of their eternal days weaving hemp hammocks, living sustainably, and kicking around a hacky sack. Caroline and Elijah both got dreads." Actually, I could see Kol really flourishing in that type of environment.**_

 _ **Updates of**_ **Wrecked** _ **and**_ **Inferno** _ **will be next, hopefully within quick succession of one another.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**RECAP: Caroline is one of the strongest creatures in existence, not only because she's a witch / succubus hybrid but because she's officially 'fed' on her five makers at least once**_ — _**a descendent of the witch who created the spell to make succubi as well as Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah. Relationships are confusing but working surprisingly smoothly. Caroline is taking a lot of time off school to learn to be a witch and to protect herself. Caroline's mother is taking a lot of suspiciously and spontaneously awarded dream vacations for one… And Klaus has just confessed that they're mates. One week after his confession, Caroline is with Elijah as she looks back on her conversation with Klaus.**_

 **Also, HUGE SHOUT OUT to anyone who nominated** _ **Inferno**_ **or** _ **Wrecked**_ **under the Best Action Adventure or Best Original Concept fiction categories in the Klaroline Awards this year! You can check out all the other noms and submit votes until 8/4/16. Thanks so much for the nominations, it really does mean the world! :D**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 14 -**_

 _ **One week later...**_

Make no mistake about it, though it was undoubtedly the fanciest one she'd ever seen, Caroline was looking at a gymnast's balance beam. Elijah stood directly across the room from her, eyes trained on her, so he could take in even Caroline's most minute responses as her hands deftly trailed over the soft luxurious patent leather of the horizontal beam down to the hand carved cherry legs that supported it. It had clearly not been designed to gymnastic standards — long enough for each of her legs to be stretched out completely in either direction and secured and only as tall as, um _well_ , Elijah's waist.

"Well I'm sorry to say I haven't done gymnastics in years," Caroline said with a smirk, glancing up at him flirtatiously beneath her eyelashes. Elijah had promised her earlier in the week that he'd have a surprise for her today, so she'd dressed accordingly in a conservative but sexy little black off-the-shoulder Valentino paired with the red pumps she'd bought with Bekah that he now loved so much. Being here for, almost officially, a month, Caroline had _definitely_ started to figure out each of the Mikaelsons' _things_ , by now. And one of Elijah's — humorously enough, BDSM stuff aside — was seeing her all cinched together like a billionaire's personal assistant.

"I think that's beside the point when you _have_ continued dancing and cheerleading for years," Elijah smiled back, knowing she was partly genuinely a little intimidated by this gift. But she was going to have to try it out; like most things Elijah or Niklaus got for her, it was custom made.

"Still," she said, biting her lip, "I know I'm flexible but even _I've_ never had to hold a split _this_ long…"

"No one has even specified how long ' _this long'_ is yet," Elijah reminded her, the amusement evident in his voice.

"It's however long requires… restraints," she replied, fingering one of the leather cuffs attached to one end of the balance beam and shooting a nervous glance towards its twin at the far end. The moment her finger touched it, she could tell Elijah had somehow imbued it with lilly, likely by finishing the leather with its oil. Her fingers buzzed with a numbness and weight as she touched the cuff.

Suddenly, Elijah had vamp sped to her side, making Caroline gasp when he lifted the hand she'd been tracing over the leather and brought her fingers softly to his lips.

"You forget, sweet girl, that a good dominant always knows _exactly_ what his submissive can take," he told her, his eyes reassuring.

Initially, Elijah hadn't _really_ taken to the mainstream / modern vernacular of his kink until he'd finally gleaned just how helpful it was for introducing Caroline to the world. He still often forget how young she was despite the maturity and depth of her desires. Caroline had the astounding ability to coax whatever she needed from him before she even had an inkling of what it _was_ that she needed. It made her seem more experienced than she truly was — quickly strengthening succubus powers or not.

And, most recently, when getting glimpses into the innermost workings of her mind as they fed from one another, Elijah had learned that _one_ of those things Caroline wanted without knowing it was _more_ restraint. Something about having turned into the strongest creature in the word — not to mention the fact that she got stronger as time went on — had brought out a side of Caroline Forbes that made her _long_ for something beyond domination; she wanted to be completely helpless. It was so opposite what she actually was… Elijah could understand the appeal.

"So," Elijah breathed, pulling her firmly into his chest so he could breath into her neck and feel her soft skin growing warmer beneath his lips as he spoke, "Why don't you hop up?"

The change in his tone and demeanor was incredibly subtle — just a _touch_ rawer and more demanding. Caroline was only _starting_ to learn through trial and error of when to keep teasing and when to start listening to what Elijah wanted and when. Now was when he wanted her to start listening so Caroline dutifully took a step forward with her back still to him, head bent down as she waited for him to begin unzipping her dress and then strip the rest of her.

"Not this time, I think," Elijah said, casually, and Caroline heard him begin to roll up his sleeves behind her, "Keep everything on. Gods know, that dress you've picked out is short enough already."

And then he was slapping her smartly on her upper thigh from behind, _just_ beneath the curve of her ass, making Caroline squeal in surprise. _Oh she'd known he'd have something to say about that dress, despite the fact that it didn't show any cleavage or even any of her back. She'd known and she'd done it on purpose._ There was a certain type of playful behavior that Elijah strictly reserved for private between the two of them and Caroline _craved_ it and would do anything to provoke it from him.

Elijah stepped back and watched as Caroline sauntered over to the beam in her heels, swinging first one leg over and then the other, so that she was straddling the beam from the side. Before actually making the move to push herself up to balance on it in a full split, Caroline took a chance with his patience and sense of humor and began to rock her crotch back and forth over the beam, pretending to ride it and moaning when the cool leather actually did rub against her sensitive lips and clit through her silk panties.

"That's enough," was all Elijah had to say to make Caroline stop her motions. She looked back up at him with faux-pleading eyes and a pout, only to see him staring back at her with resolved amusement.

Looking lower, she couldn't help but grin. Elijah was hard as rock beneath his unusually casual slack pants. This was where the brothers could be _so_ different. Klaus would have been content to watch her get herself off while pleasuring himself directly in front of her in turn. Kol, of course, would have watched without doing a damn thing, ensuring that she only ended up infinitely torturing herself while he laughed at the predicament she'd gotten herself into.

 _Bekah would be right up here with you_ … she couldn't help but think before refocusing her attention on the man in front of her. Elijah was staring her down, his brow furrowing a bit deeper each second that she didn't immediately comply to his demand to stop.

Continuing to pout, Caroline stopped her rutting and raised one leg up to slip an ankle into one of the beam's cuffs. She was only able to stay standing on the other leg because of the added height provided by her heels. Caroling carefully reached over to do the buckle on the clasp of the cuff, already finding it near pointless. The lilly in these things had been designed by Elijah to hold her down with ease. They were _heavy_ and the buckles to secure her almost weren't necessary.

Still, he _loved_ watching Caroline put on her own binds when she could.

When she finished, her right leg was positioned in the air at such an angle that it completely reveaved the now-dripping triangle of black lace that had once aimed to conceal her pussy. Caroline purposefully readjusted her stance to show off more of herself and Elijah groaned; they could both feel her hooking him in.

She gestured down to the remaining cuff for her left ankle, "I'm going to need help with this one."

"Of course, my sweet," he replied softly, half-hypnotized at the site of her already.

Elijah slipped around behind her again, pressing a hot kiss to her neck but surprising Caroline when she _finally_ felt him undo part of her dress's zipper in the back.

"I thought you wanted it on," Caroline gasped out as his cool hands traced over her exposed back as the zipper slowly slid downwards, leaving a trail of shivers in their wake.

"Partially," Elijah agreed as he slipped her arms out of the off-the-shoulder straps and pushed the dress just a few inches further down her torso, "But I do think it would be a shame to leave your exquisite breasts free from the attention they deserve."

That being said, he didn't undo her black balconette bra; instead he reached around to gently graze a hand over her supple skin and dip teasingly between her cleavage. The move forced Caroline to let out a heady moan and arch her back forward, attempting to press a breast into his skillful palms. But Elijah growled at the wanton response and wrapped an arm almost _too_ tightly around her waist, forcing her behind to press savagely into his erection while he warningly bit lightly into her neck.

At the feeling of the tiniest amount of her blood begin to drip down her neck, Caroline _really_ had to restrain herself from bucking into him, but Elijah was moving on with his process. She felt him push the already shorter-than-short hemline of dress upwards to bunch up around her hips.

"Are you ready, my love?" he asked. Before she could reply, Elijah was cupping her core with one hand to support her as Caroline was lifted upward and guiding her other leg off of the floor and into the opposite cuff on the beam until she was in a full split. With vampire speed, he clasped the buckle shut and she was well and truly locked in.

If it'd been a regular beam, Caroline wasn't sure how long she would have been able to keep balancing in a split like this with no support behind her back. Elijah's custom-made present was quite a bit thicker, though, making it easier to sit upon. Nevertheless, Caroling was surprised when she felt Elijah's hands trace up her sides to slowly lift her arms above her head. He reached above both of them and further lowered a silk scarf hanging from a chain in the his ceiling that Caroline hadn't noticed before.

She didn't even need to feel it wrap around her hands to know what it was; the dusty rose color of the silk gave it away, as usual. Elijah didn't bother supplying her with restraints she could simply break after all.

"How do you feel?" he asked her, coming around to the front of her to eye her what was exposed of her body now that she was completely strung up.

Caroline shifted as much as she could under the weight of her restraints, testing it out.

"Fine," she said after a few moments of testing, "It's not that much different than… what's that yoga pose? Monkey pose?"

Elijah smirked down at her amusedly, loving her still so human and _young_ way of looking at things.

"I will admit some of the inspiration for crafting this particular device came from the Kama Sutra," he said, the words rolling off his tongue as smooth as the silk twisted around her wrists, "And hopefully you'll enjoy this quite a bit more than _yoga._ "

They shared a long heated look after that. This was Elijah's favorite part and she knew it. The part where she was first completely locked into place, barely able to move.

The part where she'd _more than_ willingly agreed to submit to him completely.

* * *

It was a stark contrast to what she'd shared with Klaus maybe just a week or so earlier.

 _You're my mate._

 _Somehow,_ Caroline had known. That knowingness, the _lack_ of surprise, hit her so squarely in the gut when Klaus told her, that she supposed she must have frowned accidentally. And her expression threw Klaus off guard and into a whirlwind of explanations, none of which she could hardly hear or make sense of in his rush.

"I'm _not_ saying that I expect your nature now to change and…- _look,_ I understand that succubi don't have mates so I'm one sided in this but-" Klaus was stammering.

"-It's not one-sided," Caroline interrupted softly.

Finally the panic in his eyes receded and he sat up to look at Caroline in the eyes.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I think… I think I knew that I was your mate. I think I've known for a long time," she replied. "A-and, I think you're my mate as well."

This made Klaus frown, "That's impossible. At least, it is now. You could have shared this bond with me when you were still vampire but succubi _cannot_ have mates. It is part of their curse to never be able to develop a truly monogamous bond, particularly one that is infinite…"

"But I'm not just a succubus, Klaus," Caroline said, working it all out in her own head as she spoke, "I'm also a witch."

At this point, Klaus completely parted from Caroline to lay at her side, looking quizzical.

"You're saying you can feel our bond?" he asked, after a brief moment to contemplate.

Caroline needed a moment herself to examine everything she was feeling before responding truthfully, "Half of me does. The witch half feels our mate bond stronger than anything I could have ever imagined."

At this point, despite the fact that Caroline was telling him everything he wanted to hear, Klaus had to stand up and pace to clear his thoughts. Finally, he turned to her from his pacing to explain what was troubling him.

"Any person with were lineage feels that they have a mate… they feel it in their very bones," Klaus said. "And even before I became a hybrid and was able to access my werewolf side, I always knew I had a mate. I also always knew, for centuries, that my mate hadn't been born yet."

Now it was Caroline's turn to be floored and she made a mental note to research the werewolf mate bond with Bonnie in further depth later.

"And when I was still just a vampire, after I met you, something shifted," he said.

"You knew from the moment you met me?" she asked, standing to come beside him as he paced. Caroline wrapped her arms around his torso, immediately bringing him to a calm. He stopped to rest his chin upon her head, tucking her more firmly into his side.

"Not exactly," Klaus replied. "I got a sense that my mate was near from the moment I returned to Mystic Falls, even in Alaric's body. But at the time I was still so focused on breaking my curse that the feeling was… inconsequential to me. I didn't care if my mate was close."

When Caroline looked up at Klaus to frown he chuckled back down at her. As far as he remembered, Caroline back then was every bit as disinterested in him as he was of finding his mate.

"It wasn't until your birthday, the day I gave you my blood to heal you," he explained. "That's when I knew I had found you. And that's when I decided I'd have to do everything in my power to woo you."

"Woo me, huh?" Caroline asked, "That's _one_ word for it."

"Don't be unfair, my love, everything worked out for the best," he chided gently.

Caroline shrugged in a noncommittal agreement.

"But you just said you think you've felt our bond for a long time, that you've _known_ for a long time," Klaus continued, pushing her. "Since when?"

"I'm not sure… since I was a vampire. Maybe even since the same night you knew, on my birthday," she guessed, "Though I was obviously loathe to admit anything to even myself. But, well, there's a reason I first came to _you_ the night I was transitioning again. I told myself it was because the succubus who turned me had suggested I see you out but, even at the time I knew that wasn't the _only_ reason."

Klaus leaned down at that moment to kiss her sweetly, parting her lips with his tongue and adoring the soft gasp it elicited from her. When they parted, Klaus brought a hand up to cup the side of her face, looking down at her with almost unbelieving gratefulness.

"And to think… if we hadn't tracked down the Augustus witch and had you feed from her, our bond might be lost forever," Klaus murmured.

"Like if I wasn't half-witch, the bond would have been closed?" she asked.

"I can't say for sure, you're the first of your kind after all," Klaus said, "And it may be worth looking into with Bekah and Bonnie the next time you meet to practice. But I believe so as that was part of how we designed the succubus curse to function."

"No monogamy," Caroline said.

"No monogamy," Klaus agreed.

"And that's, uh… well, that's still the case?" she asked, looking a little sheepish. When they'd started this conversation Klaus had begun rambling about how he knew this didn't change her basic new nature… but now that she'd confessed she could still feel their bond?

Klaus lifted her unsure gaze to meet his by cupping her under the chin, "The last thing I would ever request of you, is to do something that put your two halves at odd with one another," he said. "I love you Caroline. Every part of you, every side of you, and all your desires."

She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she did.

"I love you too, Klaus," she said and she realized it was for the first time, "So before I go running off to indulge in my new lifestyle, I'd like to make love to my mate."

He growled when she said that, his eyes darkening with the possessiveness he so often kept hidden for her benefit. And Caroline squealed when he was suddenly hoisting her up bridal style to carry her out of their training room to go back upstairs.

"As my lady commands," he said.

* * *

 _ **Present day...**_

It was a scene she couldn't help but replay over and over in her mind, even now while Elijah had her trussed up like this. Unfortunately, Elijah had a sharp eye for when her attention was waning and he demanded nothing less than her full focus when they were together.

The sharp sting of leather on her upper thigh brought her back to attention.

"Where has your mind wandered, little witch?" Elijah asked, more thoughtfully than displeased. "Surely to orgasms haven't worn you out already?"

Caroline blushed at his teasing tone, shivering when the ends of the cat-o-nine tails Elijah held in his hand began to gently run up from her thigh, over her mound and up to her breasts. She moaned as a familiar heat began pool between her thighs yet again.

"No," she bit out, holding back a moan. So far her only relief on this damn beam had only come from Elijah's deft fingers. But she knew that it had been designed to sit at the height of his waist for a _very_ particular reason, and that was to fuck her. "I'm not worn out, you've barely let me get going…"

Her tone held a telltale hint of pleading that Elijah took great pride in as he stalked around her, letting the leather tool caress every inch of her skin as he did so. A gentle but firm whack of the whip at her back made Caroline's body jolt forward. The soft kiss of the leather left a barely discernable pink marks in their wake, just enough to let Elijah know it had surprised her without hurting her.

"Then what is it, hmm?" he prodded. "Where do you keep escaping to in that pretty head of yours?"

"Klaus," she whispered. "I'm thinking about Klaus."

A flicker of insult flashed on Elijah's features that he quickly masked, not that Caroline would have seen anyway, while he was behind her. He had to remind himself that any jealous he might be feeling was superfluous. Caroline was still curious about exploring her mate bond; she'd only just confirmed its existence, after all.

He dropped the leather tool to reach around her from behind, pressing her back into his now bare torso. He'd chosen to lose his shirt right before her second orgasm, knowing that seeing him without being able to touch him would drive her mad.

Elijah kissed the side of neck and cupped one of her breasts in each hand, steadily stroking the pads of his thumbs over each pert nipple.

"Well," he said finally, once she was sufficiently worked up and mewling for him again, "How about we invite him in then? I'm sure you're as curious as I am as to what he'll make of your newest restraints."

Caroline groaned in primal need at the thought of both of them again, especially when she was so weighted down with lily to bind her that it was actually preventing her from being able to feed whenever the urge struck her. Elijah would probably only allow her that luxury when _he_ decided they'd finished this game.

A knock at the door startled her and Elijah chuckled.

"Come in Niklaus," he said immediately, knowing well that Klaus would have been able to hear _everything_ that had been going on in here since they first began.

The door swung open, "I _thought_ I heard my name," Klaus began, joking as he first stepped into the room. But his cocky demeanor was quickly lost as he went slack jawed at the sight of Caroline, legs spread before him.

Elijah smirked. He'd known that Caroline would enjoy his new gift but apparently it pleased his brother as well.

"She is a lovely little bird we've caught for ourselves, isn't she?" Elijah asked.

"Beautiful…" Klaus breathed back before slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

 **So that chapter was a bit of a tease in terms of how much actual sex we saw but, considering we've had** _ **a lot**_ **of super smutty chapters, I wanted to try something that left you with room to fill in the blanks on your own. Not to mention, this chapter has been long-awaited and I needed to get it out so I could move on and keep writing.**

 **Gentle reminder (is this getting old?) that this is an angst-free tale! As much of a happy-polyamorous relationship that's being constructed here though, even perfect poly families have to deal with some fights and fleeting jealousies and insecurities. Those will be explored on occasion.**

 **I mentioned before that not every chapter will serve as a one-off smut chapter but that, at some points, we'll get to little mini-series sets of chapters with self-contained adventure-smut plots. One of those is coming up! Next chapter we'll be jumping ahead in the future just a few months or so further to a more dramatic plotline that will likely play out in something like a 3 to 5 chapter long arc. There will still be lots of smut and** _ **plenty**_ **of fluff, but it'll be a little more balanced with an actual plot, lol.**

 **Thanks again for reading, reviewing, faving, and liking! Update of** _ **Wrecked**_ **is next on my to-do list.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**RECAP: Caroline has been transformed into a half-witch half-succubus, one of the last remaining of the succubi kind. Having fed from each of the five creators of succubi (aka the majority of the Mikaelson clan plus a descendent of the witch who cast the creation spell) she is now one of the most powerful creatures in existence. But as her blood is a powerful ambrosia for vampires, her life is still constantly at risk. Klaus has admitted that Caroline is his mate**_ — _**a bond that typically would have been severed by the succubus curse… but as Caroline is also half-witch, she can still feel their mate-bond. However, this doesn't exactly negate her succubus urges and since Klaus fully loves and accepts her for who and what she is, he is mostly content to live a happily polyamorous life with her. Nevertheless, even the most successful of poly relationships — like**_ **all** _ **relationships — have their ups and downs. Occasional jealousies and insecurities still arise, along with more insidious threats…**_

 _ **-Chapter 15-**_

It was officially summer. And while, normally, Caroline would have been at home helping with summer cheerleader trials, currently she was exploring Italy with the Mikaelson clan.

Eventually, just before the end of the school year, she'd gotten up the courage to tell her mother… about Klaus and _only_ Klaus. That had been hard enough since she didn't expect Liz to ever entirely trust the Original hybrid. But, the Mikaelson family's reputation aside, she just wasn't sure her mother _needed_ to know that she was a succubus now. Either way she was a deadly immortal creature — just because that now very specifically affected the details of her sex life didn't suddenly make her mother privy to those details.

This wasn't the _only_ lie they'd told Liz, though. Knowing that she would now feel a pull to follow the Mikaelson's — at least Klaus and Elijah — wherever they went, she'd needed to expand her lie a bit. And as they weren't exactly the type of vampires to hang around Mystic Falls until she finished high school… Caroline decided to tell her mother she'd been accepted to a prestigious drama school in London a year early and would be starting college the next fall.

By the accounts of all physical records, she _had_ been accepted. They'd already taken a one week trip to London for her to audition — Caroline always insisted on doing things honestly, after all. From there, even she had no idea if she'd really been accepted or Klaus had compelled her way in. She didn't really want to know. All that mattered was she had the acceptance letter to show her mom. And while she likely wouldn't be spending altogether too much time in London going to school, she at least had the option, whenever she felt the push to continue her education.

Now though, she and the Mikaelson family were all vacationing on a secluded beach in Sicily. They had their own property out here, of course, waterfront and everything.

And on this particular morning, Caroline found herself with a rare moment alone to sunbath on the beach. Bekah had gone into town to do some shopping while Elijah was likely still in the house reading the local paper over breakfast. He would probably never be one for beaches, Caroline supposed. Klaus, naturally, was out with his henchman of choice for this trip making sure there were no imminent threats in the city and that the arrival of a succubus had gone unnoticed.

As overprotective as Klaus could be, she was starting to realize exactly how dangerous her new status made her. Being one of the few succubi left on the planet, even just walking into a city well-populated with vampires could set off a chain reaction to her scent. Not to mention, thanks to the strength she gained from feeding from all five of her makers… her scent was apparently something altogether difficult to ignore. Elena herself had told her as much; even Bonnie, not the type to smell blood as a mortal, had mentioned in passing what she considered to be a _very_ distinct pheromone upgrade.

That all aside, god only knew where _Kol_ was at this particular moment, Caroline couldn't help but think a little bitterly as she flipped from her stomach onto her back in the sun in front of the aqua Sicilian waves. He was probably out flirting with some local Italian beauties, no doubt.

It was silly, she knew, selfish even, to crave for Kol's affections for her to extend beyond that of just sex. Klaus alone would have kept her _beyond_ content with all the love and affection anyone needed in their life but she had Elijah as well.

Rebekah was different. Their easy friendship made it equally easy to slip into a friends with benefits situation. Her friendship with Kol, though, if anything, was even easier. Caroline would find herself as comfortable around him as she did Matt Donovan or even Bonnie… but then in a split second, as turned on by him as Klaus or Elijah. But perhaps the difference between Bekah and Kol was the fact that Bekah didn't taunt her…

Just days before they'd set off for Italy, Caroline had been having a passionate tryst with Kol when he said something that upset her.

* * *

" _Fuck, Kol, please cum, please just cum," Caroline begged, "I want to see you get off too, please!"_

 _She was coming down from the crest of her own fourth orgasm and Kol just smirked at her wickedly. It had been nearly four months now that she'd been a succubus and begun sleeping with him. And_ still _, just like his night's first promise, he still had not cum in front of her. A game of masochism or subtle sadism or both, Caroline wasn't sure but, she knew it was finally getting to her. Well,_ 'finally' _wasn't exactly the right word. If she was being honest, it had bothered her from their first time._

" _I don't think so, pet," Kol teased, tracing a finger from her clavicle down to her navel before spreading his palm flat against her stomach, the tips of his long tapered fingers just ghosting beneath her pert breasts while she squirmed under him._

" _Why?!" she asked, her voice half-mewling and half-angry, "I understand most of the games we play but I_ don't _understand this one! Is it some kind of masochist thing?"_

 _Kol tutted at her before swooping down to bruise her with a kiss. To numb the brutality of it, Caroline began to feed, inhaling Kol's energy — but within seconds of her starting, Kol wrenched himself away once again._

" _Of course not, silly thing!" he laughed, using that condescending tone she both hated but also found irritatingly sexy. "You should know me well enough by now that when I'm ready to have my turn being whipped and spanked and whatever else you can think of, I'm never too shy to ask!"_

" _Is that what it is then?" Caroline goaded in turn, trying to use pride against him, "Are you just shy to let me see you lose control?"_

 _Kol began laughing so hard at that suggestion that tears actually began to well up in his eyes. He almost lost his breath and rolled off of her to catch it as he finished laughing at her. Now lying side by side and completely without his touch, Caroline huffed in annoyance and pulled up the blanket lying bunched up at the foot of Kol's bed around herself._

" _Darling, I hardly consider having an orgasm to be 'losing control,' at least by my standards," he said, wiping some stray tears from his cheeks — probably for dramatic effect, Caroline was almost certain._

" _Then what is it?!" she demanded, turning from her back to prop herself up on her side to face him._

 _Kol sneered at her, "I guess I haven't thought to much about it other than that I like seeing you so terribly frustrated," he began, "Though in all honesty, it's something I tend to reserve for the rare partner I'm actually invested in."_

 _And that revelation, for some reason, hit Caroline in the gut like a fucking sucker punch. The intensity of her own terrible reaction to Kol's statement made her feel equal parts shocked and guilty. She and Kol were nothing but friends with benefits, right? Surely she didn't want him to be invested in her as anything more than a friend — Hell, surely she wasn't invested in_ him _anymore than that?_

 _Not to mention, she was falling fast for both Klaus and Elijah alike. They for her, in turn, perhaps much more deeply. Was this need for all three of them some stupid aspect of her succubus curse? It hadn't truly felt like a curse up until this very moment… and that both scared and embarrassed her._

" _Huh, well, how_ enlightening _!" Caroline said, unable to push back the edge of a snarl in her voice. She was so embarrassed for being upset right now and that just made her every bit angrier. "You know what, Kol? Maybe we should just cut this whole thing out and be friends."_

 _And on that note, she was hurriedly wrapping his top sheet around her and stomping back to her own room._

 _Kol, of course, was hot on her heels but even couldn't catch up after Caroline was this fresh off a short feeding._

" _Darling, now wait a minute!" he called after her, frantically grabbing at the long tails of the sheet that flowed behind her, "Don't you think that sounds a bit harsh?"_

 _Her bedroom door was snapped firmly in his face and he heard the lock click in place. Logically Kol knew that even with their magically enchanted locks, he could likely still find a way to get in, it probably wouldn't bode well for him to do so._

 _Luckily, though, Caroline didn't choose to stay completely silent._

" _I don't know yet, Kol, okay?" she called back, rather softly. From the way her voice vibrated the air next to him, he knew she was still pressed to the closed door herself. "I just need some time to think for a little bit. Alone. Maybe… maybe there's starting to be too much developing on my side… or something? Like I said! I don't know!"_

 _On that final angry outburst, Kol did hear her cross away from the door and slump down into her own sumptuous bed — nevermind the fact that she_ still _had his top sheet._

 _Kol, who had at least had the courtesy to hurriedly throw on his boxers —_ really, _a courtesy, as anyone in their household would have been happy to verify — found himself in a strange disposition when he sank down on the opposite side of her door, leaning against it while he strategized his next move._

* * *

Caroline had almost lulled herself back to sleep with the angry memory. Well, either that or the sun had. She would never grow tired of the benefit of having a sunlight ring on the beach.

At first Caroline had found it peculiar the even succubi were subject to the life without sunlight rule. Then, considering 4 out 5 of the creators of succubi had been vampires, it started making more sense. Add that to the fact that the whole reason the Mikaelsons had even created succubi in the first place was as a curse… it started to seem kind of obvious.

Yes, on the one hand, buxom succubi bombshells could have really benefited from an ability lay their feeding traps out during the day wearing the tiniest of string bikinis but… as it turned out, naturally, ladies of the night were equally enticing. Or men of the night, for that matter. Caroline had to remember that it was a sexy man at night who'd gotten her into this situation in the first place.

Just then, in the haze of jumbled thoughts… leaping from bad memory to entirely different questions in a few short seconds… Caroline felt something softly brush the skin of her increasingly tan back.

At first she barely noticed it. And, had someone caught her in the middle of a sexual fantasy or dream, they likely would have been able to view very nearly every second of her thoughts. (Caroline's number one big project for the moment was learning to keep her private thoughts _p-r-i-v-a-t-e,_ unless she decided otherwise.) But the persistent soft touch against her back began to wake her further and further from her sunny nap.

"Mmm, stop that," she mumbled to no one in particular as she was beginning to finally rouse herself. But it wasn't until she felt the string of her bikini top loosen from around her back entirely that Caroline finally awakened in full and sat up to see who was pestering her. "Hey!" she screeched, clucking in annoyance when her top fell from her chest completely.

Kol was sitting on his haunches, leaning over her on the sand and cackling his signature most obnoxious cackle. Caroline narrowed her eyes before crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

" _Nice,_ real funny asshole," she hissed collecting up her top and preparing to stomp away from him. Kol's arm darted out to quickly catch her wrist before she could.

"Oh loosen _up,_ would you, Caroline?" he scoffed, "We're on a private beach, in _Europe_ I might add! It's practically criminal you aren't nude."

"Says he who is still rockin' an obscenely hideous Speedo," Caroline bit back, tying her bikini top back on and flipping to her back once again to keep relaxing. Not even Kol's antics could ruin her day on the beach.

"Would you like me to take it off?" Kol asked as Caroline closed her eyes again. "That can be arranged, naturally."

The slap of fabric hitting her square in the face made Caroline snap her eyes open again only to come face to face with a full frontal view of Kol in all his glory towering over her, arms akimbo, with a much too pleased grin.

"Ugh, you fucking _ass,"_ she said, throwing the Speedo right back into his own face, "If you're gonna pull that on me at least have the goddamn decency to have an erection! Give a girl somethin' to look at, would ya?"

And thus Caroline flipped herself yet _again,_ back onto her stomach to avoid interacting with him. At this point she was pretty certain her tan was getting _really_ screwed up. Yet another thing to tak onto her list of annoyances with Kol Mikaelson.

"And _what_ exactly would the point of that be?" Kol grumbled, still looking down at her, his gaze now directed towards her considerably scantily clothed swimsuit bottom, "Considering you've officially banned sex from our relationship."

"Oh boo hoo, glad to know my friendship means so damn much to you Kol!" she snapped, immediately feeling a hot pang of guilt for projecting her own problems onto him. "By the way, I _told_ you the point of it would be for me to having something to look at. Isn't that what you prefer anyway? Being in a near constant state of arousal without doing a fucking thing about it?"

Caroline was glad she was turned over again because her cheeks were burning pink with embarrassment at what a shameless jerk she was being. Once she'd declared her sex ultimatum with Kol, he'd been nothing but wonderful, funny, and friendly as he always had been with her. There wasn't any pressure on her to do anything she didn't want. It was _her_ that'd been completely cold and, honestly, rude and mean to him in the aftermath of the awkward fight.

Frankly, she'd been licking her wounds. And despite several attempts of differing Mikaelson interjections, she'd been simply too embarrassed to talk about it or admit to anything.

* * *

 _Kol could see she was getting truly upset, not even mad but upset. He could feel it through the still lingering connection of their mutual feeding. Hell, it wouldn't be the first time a woman had gotten mad at him for not wanting_ 'more,' _whatever the fuck that was and what it entailed. But the moment he started picking up on Caroline's intentions to run, Kol felt himself growing sick in a way he'd never quite experienced._

 _All of a sudden his mind thundered 'No, no, no, she doesn't understand!' like a mantra. And then her door was closed in his face. From that moment he'd been conflicted about what to do next. Give her the space she'd requested? Or tear down the goddamn door and give Caroline what her soul was crying out for… not his approval but his love?_

 _Unfortunately, he was just as stubborn as she — not to mention, just as conflicted over their relationship as he — so instead, he slid down to lean against her door in his boxers and mope._

 _And mope. And mope. And mope._

 _Until those nosey siblings of his began passing by that part of the hallway over and over again._

 _They'd long since re-silenced the rooms in the house, since Caroline had proven that certain pleasures for a very powerful witch-hybrid succubus could damn near drown out any spell they tried. Caroline herself, had helped to cast most of them, in the hopes that her involvement would secure a better hold._

 _Well it'd worked… to a certain extent. From experience Kol knew that they'd probably been able to hear enough to figure out a fight was brewing. Then Caroline had stormed into the hallway back to her own room and_ everyone _in their home would have gleaned what was going on._

 _So they had, Bekah made apparent, when she was the first to cross the hallway by Caroline's room._

" _You can't just sit there, you little shit!" Rebekah berated him, "Say something to her!"_

 _A few moments after he heard Bekah walk down the stairs and into another part of their home, Kol took his sister's advice._

" _Caroline, please," he started, "I've only been teasing you this entire time."_

 _No response so Kol huffed quietly and thought some more. It was partially true, what he'd just said — that he'd been teasing her. Caroline got so thoroughly worked up at the site of him not cumming that it seemed to leave her perpetually desirous of him, no matter who else she was fucking and feeding from. He liked that of course._

 _But what he'd told her back in his bedroom — that cumming was something he typically reserved for his absolute most intimate partners — was true too. And that was what was upsetting Caroline._

 _And as a result it was upsetting him. Especially given the fact that, now he was sitting like a lovesick schoolboy outside her door… Kol was beginning to realize that he'd underestimated his own feelings for Caroline Forbes._

 _Call it a form of self-protection: always wanting to maintain the status of a mysterious bachelor. Call it a different form of self-protection: he didn't want to love what his brothers' loved, not when they proved several times over they could and would always beat him. Call it narcissism. Call it being a prick. Call it being someone a little fucked up, sexually, emotionally, violently, everything and all of the above and otherwise…_

 _Call it, things Caroline wanted from him and he was too afraid to give. Even now, as he pleaded for her._

" _It was a stupid game Caroline, you know that!" Kol tried to persuade, "You know that! Please open the door, we shouldn't fight darling…"_

 _Bekah came passing back through, none to innocuously either, to see what progress he'd made shortly later. One sniff of disdain was enough to tell him that she thought him a true and perfect idiot._

 _It was Elijah next._

" _That's not what she wants to hear, Kol," Elijah said, walking by rather briskly but not betraying his interest in the situation._

" _Then what is it?" Kol asked, obnoxiously irate, "Because I haven't a fucking clue!"_

 _Lie. And Elijah's eyeroll in response confirmed that he knew it was a lie too._

 _Kol sat there in a huff awhile more but… he could still sense her, still feel her. Her hurt matched his own. Her disappointment too. But he never felt her guilt. Apparently that was a part of herself that Caroline kept far too closely hidden…_

" _Caroline, open up!"_

" _Darling, you know I didn't mean anything by it… I was only teasing!"_

" _If it's SO important to you, then, by all means, open the door and let me cum for you darling!" — that last one had gone over so particularly badly that it finally beckoned the arrival of Klaus._

" _If you hurt her again," Klaus had breathed out, the golden irises of his wolf eyes shining, "I'll make sure you're dead from this universe and any other that might have existed or ever will."_

 _Upon hearing his voice, the door was promptly unlocked for Klaus who had soothed Caroline's hurt feelings. Never mind Kol's own! Never mind that Kol wasn't at fault! He couldn't hear basically anything from outside her door but it was enough to know that Klaus was in there_ consoling _her for Kol to finally get up and walk away._

* * *

And then he was on top of her, that ugly-ass Speedo tossed aside somewhere, with a _definite_ erection pressed into her ass.

"As I attempted to tell you before our little jaunt to Italy," Kol began, snaking the whole length of his body against hers on the beach, "That's not at _all_ what I want. Not anymore. Especially not now that I know it makes you so unhappy."

Feeling the pure strength of him so restrainedly pressed into her like that, Caroline had to work very hard to suppress a moan. They'd only been here a few days yet and, so concerned were both Klaus and Elijah with securing the city for her that she'd barely had time to feed yet at all. And, of course, Bekah had been much to interested in shopping.

And, yes, strangely enough, maybe there had been a little pressure there for her to make up with Kol.

As it was, Caroline _felt_ as though she was starving, regardless of how true that might actually be. Especially considering Klaus had just had her a few hours earlier before going out with his hybrids.

"Kol! Christ!" she cried out simply from feeling him flush against her, "Stop fucking around!"

"I'm sorry dear Caroline," Kol replied, only lifting himself from her slightly "You're going to need to be more specific. Do you want me to leave you alone? Or do you want me to fuck you until we both cum?"

On that note, "The latter you fucker," she spat out.

There was no preamble this time. No kimky warm-up games. No further words even.

Kol wrenched off her swimsuit bottom and thrust into her, barely even parting her legs before he did so.

"Fuck!" they both yelled in unison, a coincidence that would normally make them both laugh hysterically but this was far from their usual routine.

If he hadn't been so desperate to have her — so desperate for her to forgive him — Kol quite possibly would have been embarrassed by his own behavior right now. He was fucking her like a goddamn teenage boy, pounding into her with an uneven rapidity and speeding towards his own release. Caroline seemed far from minding though; the way she was moaning and frantically gripping the towel beneath her reminded Kol of just how truly young and inexperienced she still was herself.

And _that_ thought, pervert that he was, set Kol so precariously close to cumming that he had to pull himself out.

" _Really,_ Kol?!" Caroline immediately began to chastise, "Are you seriously trying to pull this _again,_ cause —"

She was cut off by him picking her up and turning her back towards him to fuck her standing up.

"I'm not pulling anything, Caroline," he snarled in return, "But we haven't done this in over a week and I'm not going to cum all over you in five seconds."

She pliantly wrapped her legs around him, letting out a sharp cry when he thrust inside her again — immediately hitting _that_ spot — and draped her arms around his neck. Well _that_ was a fair point if she'd ever heard one, so Caroline compliantly let her capture her mouth in a starving kiss. Fangs came down — for both of them, considering the succubus transition hadn't rid her of them — and their embrace turned almost vicious. Kol sucked at her bottom lip, tasting just a drop of her fragrant blood, almost painfully and Caroline let out a mewl of desire.

God, he'd been wanting this every bit as much as she, perhaps more, Caroline realized as Kol thrust into her again. He was now fucking her _and_ walking, with her wrapped around him, apparently intent on carrying her back into the house, beach sex be damned. Behind them, Caroline's towel, top, and Kol's speedo lay discarded and altogether forgotten. Her swimsuit bottoms, were still haphazardly dangling off of her ankle, unbeknownst to both of them. Not that either would have cared what kind of scene they were making. And it _was_ their private beach, after all.

They made it as far as the back patio that led to the beach. Kol unceremoniously crashed them both down onto one of the sumptuous outdoor couches only to immediately resume his pace, both of their hips working in a frantic, uneven rhythm between them. Letting out some pent up frustration she hadn't even been entirely aware she was carrying, Caroline flipped them, throwing her head back as she took her first long drag of the energy between them.

Kol had never seemed at such a loss for words with her before. Usually baiting and incessantly quipping, now he was just anchoring her to him by grasping her hips as she rode him, growling almost ferally at her. Seeing the veins beneath his darken as Kol began to lose control, Caroline felt her own skin flush in response and she finally felt herself peak.

"Kol!" she cried, her tone almost agonized when her muscles clenched in a long, heady release. The energy around them floored her, exotic in its perfume, and Caroline froze above Kol, riding each delicious wave of her contractions around him with a soft moan.

Almost dumbstruck by the goddess taking her pleasure from him, soft golden curls shining in the Greecian sunlight, Kol found himself not far behind. Under different circumstances, Kol would have laughed at himself — making such lofty metaphors and fucking with a near reverence for his partner. As it was, Kol was so lost in the exquisite feeling of her velvet core around him that he could do little more than hang on through his own release.

He sat up, pulling Caroline into a full embrace on his lap as he came. Sentimental only in his thoughts, apparently, Kol didn't cry out her name but let out a heated groan that was muffled when he bit into her neck to drink while he came. She felt him tense up beneath her, a feeling that scent a wave of near-euphoria coursing through her — one she was all too sure Kol could feel himself. Caroline sighed into him, cradling the back of his head as he fed from him, relaxing into the sensations of her aftershocks as he drank.

They came down together like that, an almost disquietingly tender and gentle affair in comparison to how quickly and roughly they'd just gotten off together. When Kol had finished feeding, he pulled back, his hold slipping to cradle her lower back as they looked at one another. Still dewy with sweat and sea and looking as beautiful as he'd ever seen her, Kol was first reminded of his long ago promise to cum all _over_ her and immediately thought that was a promise he'd still like to make good on.

That dirty notion led to a filthy smirk which instantly exhausted any lingering tension in the air.

With an indulgent grin of her own, Caroline asked, "And what are _you_ smirking about?"

Before he could respond, they had both dissolved into a fit of laughter against one another. Caroline felt a rush of contentment; things were back to normal.

"If you too are quite finished now," Rebekah's voice rang sharply from inside, "Get inside! Klaus is home and things _aren't_ good."

The moment came crashing down around them. Kol and Caroline disentangled themselves, worry now thickening the atmosphere around them. Rebekah had sounded afraid.

* * *

 **NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER:** _ **The same way transitioning into a new vampire makes characters briefly emotional pubescent shit-heads that can't think about anyone but themselves… so does becoming a succubus. Cut Caroline some slack for her current relationship with Kol (and, to a certain extent, the others) cause she's still very new to all of this. Our girl grows up and gets in the game quick, I promise.**_

 _ **If there's a sex-track to this scene, it's Disposable Teens by Marilyn Manson. Not because of the lyrics, to any extent, but just because the energy of the song sort of matches the energy between Kol and Caroline as they have kind of an angsty make-up.**_

 _ **I'd mentioned when I started this series that eventually the story would break up into short little self-contained 3 to 5 chapter story arcs. This is the start of such an arc! So, next chapter? It's going to be a Kol + somebody scene. Votes?**_


End file.
